


Games underneath

by breakies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakies/pseuds/breakies
Summary: E., agent attachée au MI5 se voit proposer une mission particulière qui va l'amener sur des terrains inconnus et dangereux.Une invitation à découvrir ce qui se trame au sein des services secrets pendant la saison 4 et après. Alternances des points de vues entre E., Anthéa, Lady Smallwood et des personnages secondaires.Devrait finir vers 30/40 chapitres.Univers de Sherlock BBC:Contient des spoilers de la série (saison 1-4)Je mets des warnings par chapitre (mais il y en aura très peu)





	1. MI5

_Can never lay my whole head down_  
_Can never lay my whole head down_  
_Can never lay my whole head down_  
_I know I'm lazy but baby I will work this tim_ e  
[Work this time, King Gizzard & The Lizzard Wizard](https://genius.com/King-gizzard-and-the-lizard-wizard-work-this-time-lyrics)

Le ciel de Londres était morne et gris en ce lundi : d'aucuns en auraient été déprimés, mais elle ne se souvenait pas s'en être ne serait-ce qu'un jour formalisé : peut-être était vraiment une droguée du travail, ou avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Le début de la semaine de travail était donc une bonne nouvelle.

E. quitta son appartement aux heures habituelles, direction l'une des deux bouches de métro présentes à proximité de son petit appartement, son sac en bandoulière d'une main, son autre sac déjeuner de l'autre.

Une fois après avoir descendu dans le souterrain, elle rejoignit le flux des londoniens empruntant le réseau de transport en commun pour rejoindre, eux aussi, leurs lieux de travail. Les mines grises et les yeux cernés ne se regardaient pas et évitaient sciemment de croiser leur regard. Le métro, attendu en silence, crissa en arrivant sur le quai ; une partie des passagers en descendirent, et une autre les remplaça. La rame portait l'odeur des gens: l'effluve des cigarettes fumées à la hâte, le relent prononcé d'humidité, et cette impression d'enfermement qui ne manquait pas de faire tousser les clients de la rame à intervalles réguliers.

Quelques touristes, facilement identifiables à des tenues et une attitude plus décontractées, leur plan du métro, leur guide touristique ou leur appareil photo, ou une prosodie non anglo-saxonne caractéristique étaient déjà présents bien que minoritaires.  
A la fin de leur semaine, de manière ironique, ils auraient peut-être vu plus de la ville qu'un londonien en 10 ans. C'était tout le paradoxe: quand on vit dans une ville touristique, on procrastine souvent à la visiter et on ne la connait pas.

Sauf peut-être quand on travaille au MI5. Mais ce genre de fonction, vos interlocuteurs l'apprennent rarement.


	2. L'entretien

Saluer le vigile.

Passer les barrières de sécurité.

Prendre l'ascenseur.

Arpenter les couloirs. Saluer les têtes connues.

Se poser.

Allumer le PC et lancer la boite mail.

Le sentez-vous, le côté mythique et dangereux du travail du MI5 ? Il n'y avait pas que les espions au costume 3 pièces, les agents chevronnés, les gadgets invraisemblables.

Le MI5, c'était aussi beaucoup de petites fourmis, dont les bureaux ressemblaient à n'importe quel autre bureau, avec des feuilles avec des acronymes et un jargon peu compréhensible aux béotiens qui allaient bien.

La matinée de E. fut consacrée au dépilage des sujets en-cours, dont un sans-fin attenant au piratage et à la sécurisation des écrans du Royaume-Uni et une demande de double-traduction d'un document à la demande du département linguiste qui lui était arrivée ce matin. Si la traduction n'était pas le domaine de travail de E., il lui arrivait qu'on lui demande ce genre de travail à l'occasion, souvent parce qu'une deuxième traduction était nécessaire ou que la personne spécialiste n'était pas disponible.

Il s'agissait de faire une première traduction classique, puis une traduction mot-à-mot qui pouvait s'avérer utile si cryptage il y avait. E. n'était pas sure que cette dernière soit vraiment nécessaire, mais la décision d'abandonner l'exercice n'avait pas encore été prise : elle savait que c'était un _running gag_ récurrent dans le département spécialiste.

La traduction en question était un échange très banal de SMS entre ce qui semblait être deux amants, se révélant être assez plat et ennuyeux : E. passa rapidement en mode automatique et s'autorisa une musique de fond tandis qu'elle cherchait la meilleure formulation pour traduire en anglais "la goutte qui fait déborder le vase"

R., en charge de son groupe, n'arriva qu'en début d'après-midi pour la réunion hebdomadaire : une grande partie fut consacrée au fameux piratage des écrans, dont le champ d'études avait été élargi aux systèmes européens.

"Oh, E., restez un moment, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous remettre..."

E. regarda patiemment R. remuer son parafeur et en sortir une feuille dont le canevas indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de mission. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la vacuité de la description de cette dernière.

Sa perplexité avait du lire sur son visage, car R. ajouta

"Rendez-vous dans le lieu et à l'heure indiquée, on vous expliquera si...ce que vous devez savoir."

"ce que vous devez savoir" étant accompagné par la vague rotation d'un poignet vers l'extérieur, coude posé sur le bureau.  
E. croisa brièvement son regard et fut surprise d'y trouver une expression fermée. Inutile d'insister. Elle saurait en temps voulu. Il était malvenu pour les fourmis de se montrer curieuses. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans son bureau.  
Quand elle eut le dos tourné, R. soupira en silence, son index pianotant la table tandis qu'il se remémorait la conversation qu'il avait eu deux heures plus tôt.

"Nous sommes déjà un département en manque de ressources. Les nouvelles recrues ne sont pas opérationnelles"  
"Et nous vous remercions d'autant plus pour cela. Ce n'est qu'une petite mission et je pense qu'elle permettra à E. de vous être _plus utile_ par la suite."

Il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait cette chanson.


	3. Trouver une personne

_Je ne suis qu'une chose_  
_parmi les choses_  
_peu de chose,_  
_fruit d'un moment d'excès_  
_Clos tes mains autour de moi_  
[in Poèmes d'Hannad Arendt, 1951](http://www.persee.fr/doc/grif_0770-6081_1996_hos_1_1_1891)

La demande de poste avait été classée en interne, et catégorisée priorité urgente : il semblerait que la classification de MI5 ne suffisait pas car son supérieur lui avait donné en mains propres le lundi matin, avant même que son PC ait eu le temps de démarrer.

V. ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à lire la demande tout en surlignant avec un Surligner rose  
_contrariée par la brusquerie de la demande, marquer son territoire, imposer une couleur non neutre_  
les éléments importants. Elle tiqua sur le 10 ans de MI5 : c'était une demande classique, mais V. ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents car cela faisait bientôt 5 ans qu'elle était dans les locaux à présent et il était frustrant de savoir qu'elle n'était pas considérée pour la plupart comme ayant une ancienneté légitime. Pourtant, en cinq ans de boite, elle n'avait plus grand chose à apprendre sur les habitudes et les caprices des différents pôles, de la hiérarchie et les différentes commères de l'entreprise.

Elle raya le s de "she" avec un soupir, pariant que cela devait être un homme qui avait rédigé la demande ayant associé l'intitulé "secrétaire" serait _nécessairement_ une femme.

Le point sur la discrétion et la confidentialité était plus détaillé que d'habitude: un dossier irréprochable sur ce point était demandé: ses yeux allèrent subrepticement dans le coin haut de la feuille, où était indiqué le niveau d'accès qui était attaché au poste.

"Oh."

Le niveau d'accès était le reflet du niveau d'exigence des interlocuteurs. La tâche ne serait pas facile. Son poste de travail émit le son indiquant son réveil, et elle commença à rechercher dans la base de données avancée les profils adéquats.

Secrétaire+10 ans d'expérience avec une potentielle disponibilité ne donna rien. Elle fit la moue quand en retirant les 10 ans d'expérience, la recherche fut également vaine. Nombreux étaient secrétaires, mais les perspectives de changements de postes, quand ils étaient casés, étaient rares.

La chasseuse de têtes passa alors en revue les assistant(e)s : les seuls profils se dessinant étaient malheureusement peu expérimentés et trop spécialisés.

Après avoir tourné en rond avec le moteur de recherche, elle reprit la feuille en la lisant, se concentrant sur la rubrique des missions possibles une source d'inspiration.

Son supérieur vint alors la voir avec une feuille imprimée avec un profil. Elle hocha négativement la tête.

"MMhh, non. Il est gentil, mais c'est une vraie commère et je sais qu'il ne voudra pas prendre de responsabilités supplémentaires, je l'ai eu en entretien il y a un mois...mais j'ai trouvé une personne."

Son supérieur lut les données en diagonale s'affichant à l'écran, faisant rouler la molette de la souris pour les faire défiler.

"Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une secrétaire..."

"Oui, mais elle s'approche des 10 ans d'expérience, elle fait aujourd'hui en grande partie du travail papier, remplace son chef en cas d'absence et vu les missions attachés à son nom, j'imagine qu'elle ne débarquera pas complètement sur les dossiers confidentiels. Son profil psychologique correspond aux critères...je pense qu'on pourrait arriver à la vendre."

Son supérieur la regarda du coin de l’œil.

"D'accord. Envoie son profil au requéreur et essaie de la ... vendre. S'il répond positivement, on l'auditionnera dans la foulée. Il avait l'air pressé, et il répondra vite."

Reprenant le profil de la commère rejeté, il esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie.

"Oh, et tu dois en parler à son supérieur R. : au minimum, on ne pourra pas tout lui dire. Essaie d'enrober ça...et de le préparer.  
Bon courage"


	4. Derrière le miroir

E. se rendit au pôle des Ressources Humaines à l'heure prévue, armée de l'ordre de mission, d'un stylo et d'un bloc-notes : les deux derniers objets avaient été emportés non pas pour prendre des notes mais pour indiquer non-verbalement l'attention qu'elle accordait à cette mission potentielle dont elle ne savait rien.

Elle sembla arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Elle présenta à V. sa convocation, qui lui demanda de patienter. A travers les baies vitrées, elle vit V. et un homme plus âgé échanger : E. n'avait pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle vu que l'homme croisa son regard deux fois.

L'heure du rendez-vous était bien passé quand l'homme sortit en s'excusant du contre-temps et lui demanda de la suivre : il l'invita à rentrer dans une pièce complètement fermée, où le mur principal était recouvert d'un miroir, vraisemblablement sans teint.

E. relut la feuille le temps de s'installer: c'était un ordre de mission ou un interrogatoire ? Avait-elle mal lu ?

L'homme s'assit et débuta l'entretien.

"Madame E. ...."

E. sourit furtivement d'un air contrit quand le responsable des Ressources Humaines écorcha son prénom: elle avait l'habitude. Ses parents lui avaient affublé d'un prénom qui était une variante écossaise d'un prénom anglais et la plupart des personnes coupaient la tête au régionalisme, consciemment ou non.

"...profil qui a suscité l'intérêt. Nous avons besoin de combler rapidement un poste sensible de secrétaire dont..."

Secrétaire ? Le profil et le parcours de E. faisaient qu'elle était amené à faire des choses diverses, mais l'intitulé du poste la fit tiquer: n'y avait-il pas d'erreur. Elle se retint d'interrompre son interlocuteur, ne voulant pas le mettre dans une position délicate envers la ou les personnes qui ne manquaient pas de se trouver derrière le miroir.

***

C'était bien "les personnes".

"Non, elle sait _clairement_ que nous sommes là. "E.", c'est écossais, non ?"

V. des ressources humaines intervint malgré la présence intimidante des deux hommes présents dans la pièce derrière le miroir.

"J'avais proposé de la convoquer dans mon bureau pour éviter le miroir et que cela _fausse_ la donne."

"Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Je préfère voir les personnes en réel et non via une caméra"

"C'est le meilleur profil que nous ayons trouvé avec les descriptions que vous nous avez données sur la base d'un recrutement interne MI5. Nous pouvons étendre la recherche si nous pouvons piocher ailleurs ou en externe."

"Je pense que cela suffira, merci beaucoup. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr H. ?"

Depuis que Mr H. était entré dans la pièce, il n'avait rien dit mais fixé la recrue potentielle. Cet ordre de mission ne dépendait pas totalement de lui, mais était destiné à combler une faille de sécurité majeure au sein du MI5 qui avait sans doute coûté plusieurs vies. Si les risques et les déconvenues faisaient partie intégrante de son métier, son travail consistait aussi à les réduire autant que possible, même si cela impliquait d'assister à des réunions de recrutement.

"Je pense que nous pouvons prévoir de la présenter."

"Si elle accepte"

Mr H. eut un léger sourire.

"Elle acceptera"

Puis, à V.

"Merci d'avoir traité la demande aussi prestement. Je vous serai gré de me faire parvenir l'ensemble de son dossier. Vu les circonstances, je veux vérifier tous les détails."


	5. Savoir dire non

_"But if you already know, how can I make a choice?"_

_"Because you didn't come here to make the choice, you've already made it. You're here to try to understand **why** you made it. I thought you'd have figured that out by now."_

 Neo and The Oracle in Matrix Reloaded _  
_

E. finit par regretter de ne pas avoir mis à profit le carnet de notes. Le responsable des Ressources Humaines l'avait tellement baratiné qu'elle avait décroché. E. avait quand même, entre temps, soulevé poliment qu'elle n'était _pas_ secrétaire, mais l'homme avait repoussé l'argument d'un geste de la main en disant

_Quand ils en sont à imiter le vent, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose à dire_

qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un intitulé induisant en erreur, qu'un vrai travail de secrétaire

_Oui, mais ils ont choisi "secrétaire" quand même. J'ai pas vraiment fait des études de typo ou d'accueil au téléphone, c'est un métier_

n'était pas partiel et qu'on lui avait indiqué que le poste était amené à évoluer avec le profil. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'une "mission"

_"poste à pourvoir". Tu l'as dit toi-même_

de trois mois.

"Et après trois mois ?"

"Je ne sais. La mission se termine...ou sera prolongée."

E. fronça les sourcils, puis elle eut comme un déclic : elle posa une question en même temps que l'homme enchaina, mais celui-ci l'encouragea à continuer.

"Est-ce qu'il s'agit de remplacer un...congé maternité ?"

L'homme eut un sourire figé, légèrement grave.

"Non, pas du tout. La personne à remplacer a quitté définitivement notre unité."

_Morte ? Mise en retraite brutale ?_

Il continua, répondant à la question qu'elle allait poser.

"Il n'y aura pas de passation à proprement parler. Vous aurez accès aux ressources de la personne, et votre interlocutrice pourra vous briefer, même si je ne vous cache pas que son temps est très limité..."

Le responsable marchait sur des œufs. Il semblait clair qu'il ne pouvait s'exprimer clairement - ne lui avait-on pas imposé aussi la présence de décideurs derrière un miroir sans teint à lui aussi ?  
L'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, mais de ne pas avoir eu de raison de refuser à défaut, avait déclenché son alerte bidale.

****

"Il est prévu que vous la rencontriez bien entendu."

avait-il conclus.

Il lui aurait donné 3 ans de moins. Ses lunettes carrés sombres lui donnaient un air sérieux et sévère, contrastant avec une chevelure moins disciplinée, sans être négligée : son teint légèrement basané

_Quarteron?_

tirait curieusement vers le rouge. Sans être antipathique, cette femme lui semblait de premier abord froide et méfiante.  
L'entretien s'était déroulé, avec une tension légèrement palpable, sans étincelle notable cependant.

Il attendit que E. enchaine, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle semblait songeuse.

****

"Acceptez-vous ?"

_Il a regardé le miroir et m'a vu regarder le miroir "Elle" est surement derrière (Elle ne l'était pas)_

Elle ne savait même pas qui serait sa supérieure hiérarchique, même si de toute évidence, elle était dans de plus hautes sphères que son chef actuel. Elle avait demandé, mais le responsable des Ressources Humaines ne pouvait lui donner cette information.

_elle me voit mais je ne la vois pas_

"J'accepte ...d'essayer"

Un frisson, le voile de l'inéluctabilité l'enveloppa. Elle chassa mentalement cette impression. Elle sourit en voyant une légère nuance de soulagement chez le responsable, en inclinant la tête.

 


	6. J'attendrai vos instructions

Le lecteur de badges émit le son stipulant clairement que E. n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la zone où elle avait rendez-vous.

"Oh. Normal"

Saisissant son nouveau badge flambant neuf, elle le passa sur le lecteur.

"Moins normal."

Un dernier essai ? Elle frotta le badge, même si elle savait que ça sert à rien.  
La machine protesta de plus belle.

"OK, OK, j'ai compris"

Dommage. Elle était arrivée à l'heure, avait bien récupéré son badge avant de passer, et était à présent vaincue par une machine récalcitrante et un complice qui approchait à présent, alerté par le bruit et ses gesticulations. Grâce à son ordre de mission, le vigile la laissa retourner à la case départ.

* * *

 

Elizabeth Smallwood, accompagnée par son garde du corps, venait de pénétrer le sas restreint du MI5 pour la première fois depuis son arrestation, qu'elle avait toujours _**légèrement** en travers_ de la gorge. Peut-être même plus que d'apprendre que sa secrétaire dévouée rattachée au MI5 depuis de nombreuses années, Vivian Norbury, s'était révélée être la traîtresse.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand son badge lui dénia l'accès. Elle réessaya, une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer, tandis qu'un vigile approchait.

* * *

 

"Je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir un problème quelque part. Il est _impossible_ que son badge lui bloque l'accès à son bureau"

"Le même code de droits a été strictement appliqué...par contre, il y a eu un changement récent...il y a 4 jours, ces droits lui ont été retirés... tous en fait. Pas de raison indiquée."

"Ca ne me semble pas possible. Je suis censée travailler avec elle. J'ai un ordre de mission"

"Et nous n'avons pas reçu d'ordre indiquant un rétablissement des droits. Je vais demander à mon chef."

S., préposée au pôle sécurité/IT, se saisit de son téléphone.

* * *

"Ca sonne occupé, madame, je suis navré de devoir vous faire patienter", dit le vigile, en pianotant un autre numéro, tandis que Lady Smallwood attendait patiemment son heure pour lancer une remarque acerbe au futur coupable désigné.

Un pas familier approchait justement. Sourire ironique, elle le salua par un

"Sir Edwin. Ai-je manqué un nouvel épisode ? Mon arrestation est de nouveau à l'ordre du jour ?"

* * *

"C'est bon, c'est réglé, mon chef vient de me confirmer qu'il fallait bien rétablir l'intégralité de ses droits"

E. regarda sa montre. 20 minutes de retard. Quand ça ne veut pas...

"C'est bien. Puis-je avoir un badge fonctionnel à présent ?"

"Je m'en charge. Désolée pour l'attente"

E. en profita pour pianoter sur son téléphone afin d'envoyer un mail à l'organisateur de la réunion. Une idée la percuta soudain

"Vous avez dit que ses droits avaient été désactivés. Sa boite mail compris ?"

S. leva les yeux ronds, et papillonna.

"Je pense que ça vaut la peine de vérifier"

_Donc oui._

* * *

"...juste un peu _désappointée_. Mais je saurai m'en souvenir et vous le rappeler. Je vous ferai bénéficier de ma mémoire"

Sir Edwin l'avait rejointe dans le sas.

"Ce n'est qu'un contre temps qui sera vite réglé"

* * *

"Votre badge est prêt. Vous connaissez bien notre fonctionnement"

E. eut un petit sourire poli.

"Je suis passée par ce service. Pratiquement commencé ici, en fait. Bonne journée"

_C'était un sacré bazar la gestion des droits_

* * *

"Vos droits ont bien été rétablis. Il me semblerait que votre secrétaire s'en soit occupée. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez rencontré ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle vous convient ?"

Lady Smallwood dévisagea Sir Edwin, la frustration laissant place à l'interrogation. Sa secrétaire était censée être loin d'ici à présent. Ou est-ce que cela avait changé ?

"...de quelle secrétaire parlez-vous ?"

Son smartphone émit le son des notifications habituelles de la mise à jour de ses mails.

* * *

"...J'attendrai vos instructions" conclut le mail que E. envoya au responsable des Ressources Humaines, tandis qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau, nullement fermé par une machine récalcitrante.

"Tu arrives bien tard, un problème de réveil ?"

"Non, juste un badgeur pas du matin"


	7. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin  
_ Somewhere only we know, Keane

 

E. avait reçu le mail lui annonçant qui serait sa nouvelle supérieure hiérarchique le lendemain matin. Sa tasse dans la main droite, elle l'ouvrit de la gauche sur son téléphone, un petit sourire en se rappelant qu'elle avait indiqué au responsable des ressources humaines que si c'était urgent, elle était disponible aujourd'hui.

Son sourire glissa cependant en lisant le nom de Alicia Smallwood, comme la flamme soufflée par une bougie.

Pardon: _Lady_ Alicia Smallwood.

Comme un tir de pistolet, et deux pensées s'élancèrent à la vitesse de l'électricité dans son cerveau:

La première, évidemment: E. _connaissait_ cette personne. C'était une personnalité politique élue députée depuis plusieurs années et qui était devenue secrétaire d'état plusieurs fois : sans connaitre son CV aussi bien que Wikipédia, elle savait que la première ministre actuelle lui avait donné le ministère de l'Intérieur. E. avait récemment - il y a 6 mois, peut-être ? - vu son nom sur les tabloïds, relatant que son mari avait eu des échanges épistolaires avec une mineure. Puis, il y a peu, l'annonce que celui-ci avait mis fin à ses jours à la fin de l'année dernière.  
Immobile, E. fixait son téléphone, ce nom, les questions fusant dans son esprit _Ne - pas - paniquer_

Mais quel rapport avec le MI5 ? En faisait-elle aussi partie, alors ? Quoique, le responsable des Ressources Humaines n'avait pas été très explicite

_Il n'a pas été EXPLICITE sur beaucoup de choses maintenant je sans POURQUOI_

La deuxième, évidemment était

_Pourquoi MOI_

La troisième tomba comme une chape d'obscurité

_Je n'aurai jamais accepté si_

se déchirant brutalement dans un bruit de métal

_Mais j'ai accepté maintenant._

E. parcourait à présent un résumé de l'historique sa prédécesseure, répondant au nom Viviane Norbury, qui avait de par son poste eu accès à des informations sensibles qu'elle avait vulgairement revendues. En tant que membre du pôle de Gestion et Prévention des Crises, E. ne fut guère surprise: des services secrets sans fuite, ça n'existait pas

_Nous sommes sans cesse en train de colmater les brèches_

Au travers des mots se dessinaient les non-dits : ça n'était pas vraiment un poste à pourvoir. Pas vraiment une mission non plus...

 

* * *

****La veille****

"Il s'agit de prendre le temps de reconsidérer ce poste. Qu'il soit mieux défini, plus efficace. Peut-être de comprendre nos erreurs...sur votre ancienne secrétaire."

Les yeux bleus inquisiteurs de Lady Smallwood fixaient Sir Edwin tandis qu'il terminait son explication. Entre eux deux, un dossier confidentiel ouvert : celui de E., dont la photo d'identité était agrafée à la première page regardait le plafond. Si la page de garde ressemblait à un CV manuscrit ordinaire, l'intérieur rentrait beaucoup plus dans les détails, ou plutôt: dans le privé, et l'intime. Tout abonnement, Toute facture, tout numéro de téléphone composés étaient réunis là-dedans. Lady Smallwood avait lu en diagonale, notant mentalement

_**Millenial** elle pourrait être ma fille_

_Binationale_

_10 ans au MI5 cette année_

_Célibataire sans enfant_

_Missions de sécurisation et de prévention et gestion des crises_

 

Une liste détaillée chronologique des missions était incluse. Certaines, pour Lady Smallwood, plus évocatrices que d'autres

_Jo Cox_

E. avait été impliquée dans la gestion de crise après l'assassinat sauvage de la députée en juin dernier et elle avait à ce sujet cosigné le résumé de son rapport, qui retraçait ses missions humanitaires ainsi que ses prises de position, qui auraient pu amener à son meurtre. Des recherches sur l'assassin avaient été également effectués, complétés par tout ce qui avait touché au procès.

Et puis bien sûr...

"Tbilissi...."

 

* * *

Tbilissi. La secrétaire Norbury était notamment derrière l'échec de la mission de sauvetage, et c'était la découverte de cette implication qui l'avait grillée. L'affaire était lointaine dans l'esprit de E., mais à la lecture du mail détaillant les circonstances, elle se souvenait...

L'ambassadrice en Géorgie ainsi que le personnel avaient été retenus en otage de longs mois : il y avait eu une tentative armée pour les libérer qui s'était fini en massacre.

Elle se rappelait aussi que le dossier n'avait pas abouti à grand-chose: à aucun moment, on n'avait pensé que l'affaire avait été capoté de l'intérieur.

Tbilissi surlignait aussi le mystère pour E. : comment une secrétaire d'un membre du parlement s'était-elle retrouvée impliquée - car elle refusait de penser qu'elle aurait pu obtenir des informations suffisamment confidentielles sans qu'elle soit informée de ce qui se préparait-  dans une affaire aussi extérieure au pays, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une ambassade ? C'était...intriguant. Elle morigéna en soupirant.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

Elle repensa à la veille, où elle était censé avoir eu rendez-vous avec cette personne, sans même connaitre son identité. Elle avala sa salive.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

E. était debout, la tasse toujours dans sa main, tandis qu'elle fixait son téléphone depuis qu'elle avait ouvert le mail. Un clignement d'yeux, et elle reprit lentement vie : le téléphone rejoignit la table, la tasse s'offrant un piqué près de sa bouche, avant d'être reposé, vide, à côté de ce dernier.

_"_ A quoi t'attendais-tu ?" dit-elle au miroir présent près de la porte de son appartement, avant d'en sortir pour prendre le métro.

 

* * *

"Oui, je pense que je comprends l'idée...et je suis d'accord avec...cette stratégie."

Lady Smallwood referma le dossier sans un mot. Elle en savait déjà suffisamment: plus, et c'était l'inconvénient de ces dossiers, aurait été du voyeurisme.

"Donc, vous pré-validez cette candidature ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire figé.

"Si cela vous sied, vous pourrez la rencontrer demain."

Normalement, c'était le moment où elle demandait à sa secrétaire de vérifier son planning. Un signe sans doute.

 

* * *

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A propos de Jo Cox  
> http://www.lexpress.fr/actualite/monde/europe/le-meurtre-de-la-deputee-britannique-jo-cox_1803168.html


	8. Premières impressions

Vu l'importance et la renommée de la personne qu'elle allait rencontrer, E. avait choisi sa tenue la plus stricte qu'elle avait dans sa garde robe, estimant que sa nouvelle supérieure aurait pu mal interpréter ce qu'elle portait d'habitude: un style, dans le langage de la mode, plus casual. Ce n'était pas anodin, le non-verbal, la première impression  
  
_Toujours décisive, irrattrapable quand elle est mauvaise_  
  
Debout, appuyée de dos sur la cabine du métro, elle regardait sans les voir les passagers sortis sur la rame monter l'escalier vers la sortie.  
  
Le mail sur Smallwood l'avait fortement contrariée : les traits esquissés de la "mission" s'étaient affinés, et elle ne se voilait pas la face sur les implications. D'abord: quoi qu'elle ait à faire, quel que soit ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, ce ne serait pas un mi-temps. Elle se demandait plutôt s'il lui en restait pour son autre travail à la gestion des Crises.  
  
L'écran à l'intérieur de la cabine du métro se mit à jour, annonçant la prochaine station : ces derniers mois, elle avait du coordonner des rapports s'intéressant à la manière dont les informations étaient relayés à ces écrans. E. savait à présent très bien comment ça marchait, et il était d'autant plus frustrant que cette étude s'était révélée vaine à comprendre quelle faille qui avait été exploité lorsque le pirate Moriarty (ou celui qui avait diffusé les images du criminel). Son équipe devait travailler et rendre des comptes avec le GCHQ (Government Communications Headquarters), ce qui ne rendait pas l'avancement aisé.  
  
E. fit une légère moue : si elle devait quitter ce projet sans l'avoir terminé, elle serait quelque peu déçue. Elle avait cependant conscience de la rareté de la mission qui lui avait été proposé, et des opportunités et des horizons que ça lui ouvrait dans la limite des  
  
_Trois mois_  
  
imposés. La mission ne serait sans doute pas terminée, se consola-t-elle.

* * *

L'arrêt de Westminster clignota sur l'écran, indiquant l'imminence de la station et marquant le temps qu'il fallait remonter à la surface ... dans tous les sens du terme.

Était-ce le bruit d'une notification de mise à jour de réunion ?

Un vent glacial, entreprit de recoiffer les londoniens sortant de la bouche du métro. E. rajusta son écharpe, tandis qu'elle rangeait son téléphone, un sourire vers la silhouette du palais de Westminster, qui abritait le Parlement.

C'est là qu'elle devrait aller cet après-midi. On ne pouvait repousser l'inévitable.

E. n'eut cependant pas trop le temps de cogiter sur le rendez-vous : le département des télécommunications avait émis une notification importante. Le piratage des écrans de Moriarty était bien, au moins en partie, d'origine électromagnétique. Le TA/TP transmis par le RDS de la majorité des radios londoniennes avait été bien activé au moment de la diffusion sur les écrans, et un lien existait. Il restait encore à déterminer lequel, et les recherches se réorientaient vers les diffusions satellites.

* * *

Une femme élégante à talons, vêtue d'un blazer sur mesure, s'approcha d'elle quand elle passa les portiques de sécurité, que E. avait réussi à trouver grâce aux indications sommaires qu'on lui avait transmis.

"Bonjour! Et bienvenue. Je suis Anthéa, on m'a demandé de vous guider à partir ici..."

Anthéa, qui dépassait E. de quelques centimètres, avait un de ces regards qui vous transperçaient complètement : E. fut momentanément intimidée mais répondit avec un sourire poli.

"Bonjour, merci, je suis E., enchantée"

Le sourire d'Anthéa s'élargit. Quand bien même en entrant ici, elle avait laissé derrière elle les températures négatives, elle eut

_Elle sait comment je m'appelle. Voire plus._

E. se rendit compte qu'Anthéa ne lui avait pas dit qui elle était: était-elle ...une attachée parlementaire ?

_Au MI5 ça ne m'étonnerait pas. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

Elle chassa son impression de malaise pour s'occuper à repérer les lieux : La prochaine fois, Anthéa ne serait pas là pour la promener, qui qu'elle était. L'entrée, donc. Prendre à droite, longer le couloir très belles boiseries, jusqu'à cet ascenseur. Amusant de découvrir le lieu hors des circuits touristiques et des journalistes cherchant à interroger les parlementaires.

* * *

Bien sûr, l'absence de talons et le port d'un duffelcoat long en laine brut détonnait quelque peu avec les costumes aux matières nobles de la population qui travaillait dans le parlement.

Anthéa avait appelé l’ascenseur et continuait d'observer "la nouvelle" du coin de l’œil : celle-ci semblait fixer quelque chose au plafond à travers ses lunettes

_Myope_

les...caméras de sécurité ? Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Anthéa échangea un sourire avec des personnes qu'elle croisait régulièrement qui en sortaient, invitant E. à montrer avant de monter à son tour en fermant la marche. Tout en l'annonçant, elle sélectionna le deuxième étage. L'heure faisait qu'il n'y avait guère de monde dans la cabine.

* * *

E. était seule dans l'ascenseur avec la dénommée Anthéa, et une femme rousse tirée à quatre épingles en discussion à voix basse avec un homme corpulent de petite taille qui portait un parafeur particulièrement rempli: le duo sortit au premier étage sans un regard, résumant l'impression

le froid

que E. ressentait dans ces lieux. Malgré le chauffage excessif, tout, ici, était froid. C'était un nouvel endroit, de nouveaux murs, de nouveaux ascenseurs

des plafonds inconnus

En un sens, sa mission était pour elle attaché à ce territoire inconnu.

* * *

La nouvelle ne décrocha pas d'un mot, l'air perdue dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation des plafonds jusqu'à qu'elles arrivent aux vestiaires, proches des cages d'ascenseur.  
Anthéa lui indiqua avec un sourire qu'il lui fallait déposer tout ce qui ne lui était pas nécessaire - la sécurité avait été renforcée dans les bureaux récemment - lui indiquant qu'elle l'attendait ici.  
Vu le chargement de la nouvelle en vêtements superflus et sacs, Anthéa considéra qu'elle en aurait pour quelque minutes, et en profita pour dégainer son outil de travail, son arme absolue, à savoir son organiseur-smartphone surpuissant. S'installant dans un coin lui permettant de garder en vue l'entrée des vestiaires et le couloir, elle déverrouilla l'écran tactile et commença à passer en revue ces dernières notifications.  
Dans celles-ci se mêlaient les courriels que l'assistante gérait pour son boss ainsi que des tâches lui requérant de contacter certains services ou de se déplacer jusqu'aux bonnes personnes pour obtenir les informations nécessaires. Elle avait également certaines tâches plus logistiques à gérer, pouvant aller de la réservation d'une table pour un repas diplomatique discret à la subtile récupération et déplacement d'individus ciblés dans des lieux divers.

Les chats ne faisaient pas des chiens. Les assistants finissaient par ressembler à leurs supérieurs : étaient-ils choisis pour cela, se formataient-ils ? Il y avait sans doute un peu des deux, pensa la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle rédigeait un message de refus aussi poli que polaire à un destinataire sur ordre de son supérieur -pour le refus, pas pour la tournure.

Depuis qu'Anthéa connaissait Lady Smallwood, Viviane Norbury avait toujours été sa secrétaire, même avant qu'elle ne devienne officiellement ses dernières fonctions : sans s'être beaucoup fréquentées, l'assistante de Mycroft Holmes savait qu'elle utilisait un masque de fausse naïveté - vieille tante, derrière lequel se cachait une femme qui ne manquait ni de répartie ni d'humour noir. Elle devait cependant concéder n'avoir rien vu venir sur sa traîtrise.

E. revint discrètement vers elle avec son dufflecoat en moins, la remerciant pour l'avoir attendue, donnant l'impression d'être un jeune poisson dans le bassin des requins.

Concluant son message en appuyant sur le bouton envoyer et un sourire, Anthéa se remit en marche en faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage du sol, amenant directement E. dans les quartiers de Lady Smallwood.

"C'est ici que je vous laisse. Son bureau est ici, celui de sa secrétaire juste en face"

Lady Smallwood n'était pas là, mais E. n'en semblait pas contrariée.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Je vais l'attendre ici, alors"

* * *

 Les talons d'Anthéa résonnèrent discrètement sur le carrelage en damier immaculé. La porte du bureau de Lady Smallwood était fermée, mais on voyait à travers les vitres l'encadrant qu'elle était absente. Elle regarda sa montre: elle était en avance.

Sur la porte opposée, le nom de Viviane Norbury était toujours inscrit.

Seule et immobile dans le couloir, E. se demanda s'il était pertinent de patienter dans le bureau de la secrétaire, mais cela lui semblait fortement inapproprié : rentrer sans avoir eu le consentement...le poireautage dans le couloir immaculé ne lui seyait pas. Un coup d’œil à sa montre, deux autres pour inspecter le couloir, puis elle partit se promener dans la direction opposée à celle d'où elle venait, en mode repérage...

* * *

Lady Smallwood sortait d'une discussion avec la première Ministre sur la décision d’extradition vers les Etats-Unis d'un hacker qui ferait bientôt l'objet d'une question officielle au Parlement. C'était le genre de sujet parmi d'autres pour lequel le bureau du Cabinet du Premier Ministre, dont elle faisait partie, était sollicité. En arrivant à la porte de son bureau, elle regarda la porte de celui de son ancienne secrétaire: le nom toujours présent lui fit tirer une moue.

Elle posa le dossier par dessus celui déjà présent dans sa corbeille. Le dossier de E. C'est vrai, c'était l'heure. Elle leva ses yeux inquisiteurs vers la porte de son bureau. La silhouette de E. était bien présente, depuis combien de temps, elle l'ignorait : Lady Smallwood la surprit regardant le plafond, puis vit son regard redescendre vers elle. E. eut un sourire poli. C'était l'heure. Elle l'invita à entrer en fermant la porte et à s'asseoir.

"Alors, miss _Rivers_ , vous êtes donc l'agent que le MI5 que l'on m'a imposé ?"

Que disait-on sur les premières impressions, déjà ?

_Toujours décisive, irrattrapable quand elle est mauvaise ?_


	9. Confrontation

_Some people think they're always right_  
_Others are quiet and uptight_  
_Others they seem so very nice nice nice nice_  
_Inside they might feel sad and wrong_

 _Twenty-nine different attributes_  
_Only seven that you like_  
_Twenty ways to see the world_  
_Twenty ways to start a fight_

in _You Live Only Once_ , The Strokes

**ACTE I - SCÈNE 9**

_La scène se déroule dans le bureau de Lady Alicia Smallwood. Le bureau a un style épuré et moderne, dans les tons gris dominants, les murs sont en béton ciré._

_Lady Smallwood est une femme blonde à la peau blanche, de style distinguée, d'une soixantaine d'années, anoblie, secrétaire d'Etat au sein du gouvernement britannique :  elle est installée dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau et fait face à miss Rivers, une femme métisse afro-caucasienne d'une trentaine d'années, agente au MI5, qui lui a été proposée en tant que remplaçante de sa secrétaire, la diabolique Viviane Norbury et consultante sur l'affaire attachée à cette dernière...du moins, sur le papier._

SMALLWOOD

Alors, miss Rivers, vous êtes donc l'agente que le MI5 que l'on m'a imposé ?

_L'éclairage change : il devient cru, la tension monte : le ton est donné et les hostilités ont commencé. Miss RIVERS accuse le coup et ne répond qu'après un silence lourd de sens._

RIVERS

Il m'a été proposé une mission, celle de vous aider dans les tâches que vous ... souhaiterez, et je vous confirme avoir accepté, en effet.

 _La lumière change, devient moins crue, est plus jaune_.

SMALLWOOD

incluant le contrôle de la remise de mes droits.

_On entend un clong, comme un relais. La lumière redevient crue._

RIVERS

Non...je

 _Miss Rivers s'interrompt, confuse, tandis qu'un bruit de tick tack se fait entendre_.

RIVERS

...n'ai pas fait cela, madame, je ne le peux. Le service concerné s'en est simplement rendu compte en s'occupant de _mon_ cas.

_Un silence passe tandis que la lumière devient moins cru, progressivement : Lady Smallwood s'apprête à parler de nouveau, mais c'est Rivers qui reprend la parole. Elle parle d'un ton ferme, et beaucoup plus froid.  
_

RIVERS

Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que ceci est un entretien, madame, et je suis confiante que vous saurez imposer au MI5 votre décision, quel qu'elle soit.

_Les projecteurs s'éteignent dans un lourd CLONG : la seule source de lumière, faible, vient des coulisses. Les deux femmes se regardent, yeux dans les yeux. Miss Rivers a les mains liés sur ses genoux, à la tête légèrement penchée. Un nouveau CLONG, et quatre deux fois deux nouveaux faisceaux de lumière éclairent les protagonistes de manière plus diffuse._

SMALLWOOD

 Que faites-vous au sein du MI5 aujourd'hui ?

RIVERS

 Je travaille dans le département de gestion de crises. Qui s'occupe d'analyser toutes les situations, accidents qui...arrivent. Comprendre comment, pourquoi, analyser avec le recul, proposer des actions pour que cela ne se  reproduise pas, incluant le devoir de mémoire.

SMALLWOOD

Du travail de papier.

_Miss Rivers incline légèrement la tête pour confirmer, et complète._

RIVERS

De coordination avec d'autres services ou départements, entre autres.

SMALLWOOD

C'est intéressant ?

_L'échange avait gagné une certaine dynamique, et soudain une pause. La lumière gagne en intensité._

RIVERS

Oui.

_Le oui est spontané, mais la légère pause lui en a fait perdre. La tension revient. La lumière devient plus blanche._

SMALLWOOD

Et où vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

_Les faisceaux de lumière jusque là identiques se déséquilibrent. La lumière du côté de miss Rivers se fait plus intense autant que son expression se ferme._

RIVERS

Je ne me projette pas vraiment sur le moyen ou long terme.

SMALLWOOD

Vous vivez au jour le jour ?

RIVERS

Je ne le dirai pas comme ça, mais je marche sur du court terme, oui.

SMALLWOOD

Comme trois mois ?

_Rivers sourit malgré elle. L'expression de Lady Smallwood est impassible._

RIVERS

Oui, trois mois, c'est bien.

SMALLWOOD

Vous avez conscience que même si elle dure trois mois cette mission va...au delà ?

RIVERS

Mon objectif est que dans trois mois, vous ayez une vision plus claire ...tout en assurant que dans cette période, je réalise ce que votre ancienne secrétaire faisait pour vous.

SMALLWOOD

Et ?

_Miss Rivers n'a pas l'air de comprendre._

SMALLWOOD

Et ensuite ? Et dans trois mois ?

RIVERS

Je..ne sais pas

SMALLWOOD

Vous fuyez ?

RIVERS

Je...ne le vois pas comme ça

SMALLWOOD

Ca y ressemble

_L'expression de confusion de miss Rivers se mue soudain ; un CLONG se fait attende, tandis que la lumière, qui n'a cessé d'augmenter est de nouveau crue. Elle prend le temps de chercher ses mots._

RIVERS

Je ne considèrerai pas ma mission comme terminée tant que je ne serai pas sure que ce poste soit pérennisé et que tout passation nécessaire soit effectuée.

SMALLWOOD

La terminerez-vous ?

RIVERS

Oui.

_De nouveau, les projecteurs s'éteignent dans un lourd CLONG._

SMALLWOOD

Que savez-vous sur ma fonction ?

RIVERS

Je sais que vous êtes secrétaire d'état au gouvernement, et que vous êtes également députée.

_Une légère pause. Miss Rivers se pince les lèvres, comme si elle pesait ses prochains mots._

SMALLWOOD

Et ?

RIVERS

D'après les éléments qui m'ont été transmis concernant Mme Norbury, et dans une certaine mesure ce que j'ai lu entre les lignes de cette mission, je comprends que vous êtes peut-être plus que ça. Je pense que vous êtes impliquée dans les services secrets. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

SMALLWOOD

Vous ne demandez pas ?

RIVERS

 Je ne demande pas ?

_Lady Smallwood ne répond que par un sourcil levé._

RIVERS

...non

SMALLWOOD

Pourquoi ?

RIVERS

La manière dont cette mission m'a été introduite était floue. Je comprends qu'il y a beaucoup de choses confidentielles autour de cela qui sont amenés à le rester autant que faire se peut. Et le meilleur moyen de garder les secrets est de ne pas les révéler. Je ne veux pas être...indiscrète ?

Si j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus

SMALLWOOD

... Comme pour accepter une mission ou non ?

_L'expression de Rivers change soudainement. Elle devient plus dure, plus froide, tout comme son ton._

RIVERS

Oui, je l'ai accepté

SMALLWOOD

Pourquoi ?

RIVERS

Parce que cela m'a été proposé. Par _curiosité_. Parce que c'est _à faire_. Parce que je ne voyais pas de _raison_ de dire _non_.

SMALLWOOD

Vous pourriez trouver cela...ingrat.

RIVERS

Alors ce sera un challenge.

_L'éclairage cru s'éteint, laissant place à une lueur diffuse tandis que Lady Smallwood baisse la tête avec un sourire, comme si elle semblait amusée. Miss Rivers baisse les yeux également, mais son expression reste froide et méfiante._

SMALLWOOD

Je suis en effet au gouvernement et au Parlement.

J'ai également un rôle de consultante coordinatrice sur tout sujet touchant le gouvernement et les services secrets. C'est aussi vaste que cela peut en avoir l'air. Mon emploi du temps est assez régulier, de même que les réunions, mais il peut être bousculé par les sollicitations des politiques et les évènements - les crises.

_Lady Smallwood fait glisser une feuille sur son bureau afin que miss Rivers puisse la lire.  L'expression de la jeune femme a changé, laissant place à la surprise._

_Et son interlocutrice reprend de nouveau la parole, elle lève les yeux immédiatement._

SMALLWOOD

Tout le "périodique" est résumé ici, ainsi que mes horaires de présence et ceux de mon ancienne secrétaire. Je suis ainsi essentiellement au Parlement malgré mon ministère, même s'il m'arrive d'être présente au sein du MI5. Filtrer et répondre aux appels, assister à certaines réunions afin de rédiger des compte-rendus. Vous ne serez pas sollicitée pour toutes, pour des raisons de confidentialité. Vous aurez bien entendu accès au PC et aux mails de Mrs Norbury, à son bureau ainsi qu'à mon agenda. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur comment vous vous débrouillez avec vos occupations au sein du MI5, mais j'ai besoin d'un retour rapidement...

Des questions ?

_Miss Rivers, restée coite et immobile, se réanime pour répondre à la question._

RIVERS

Non, pas pour le moment.

_Après un silence, elle ajoute_

Merci.

_Lady Smallwood a saisi deux autres feuilles qu'elle semble signer avant de faire glisser à miss Rivers._

SMALLWOOD

Votre feuille de mission. Vous devez la signer.

_Tandis que miss Rivers saisit son stylo, elle parcourt le document, avant de signer, sans rien ajouter de plus. Le bruit du stylo crissant sur la feuille résonne, prolongé par un bruit métallique, se dissipant en écho. La lumière restante s'éteint brutalement, laissant l'impression confuse d'une inéluctabilité accompagnant la_

**FIN DE L'ACTE I**

 


	10. It rings a bell

Il y avait cette expression idiomatique en anglais, "It rings a bell" qui comme toute expression idiomatique était quasiment intraduisible. "Ca me dit quelque chose" était tout de suite moins métaphorique. Il arrivait cependant que les _idioms_ se rejoignent. Par exemple, "faire d'une pierre deux coups" et "to kill two birds with one stone". Bon. Presque, une était tout de même plus violente que l'autre.

E. se tenait sur le seuil de l'ancien bureau de Viviane Norbury. Lady Smallwood s'en était allée à une réunion auquel E. n'avait pas été invitée même s'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle y participe à un moment donné. "On vous appellera" avait-elle dit, avant de prendre congé. E. ne savait pas quoi penser de cet...entretien ? Elle avait failli poser son badge sur table et partir. "Fuir", comme elle aurait sans doute formulé. Cela avait été un test, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié la manière. Tout aussi glacial que l'atmosphère des lieux.

Le bureau n'était guère plus accueillant. Ça sentait l'encens : E. n'aimait aucun parfum ou odeur forte, et celle-ci avait en plus le défaut de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

_Le cercueil reposait à présent devant l'autel, tandis que le curé prononçait des mots que E. percevait comme un bourdonnement incompréhensible. Étrange comme les cercueils rendaient, soudain, la mort, les morts réels. Des boites en bois verni dans lequel on cachait les enveloppes terrestres des morts avant de les enterrer dans la terre, où ils retourneraient progressivement ... à la terre. Le curé parlait toujours d'un ton solennel. Soudain, une odeur puissante, épicé, migraineuse venant d'un objet métallique fumant envahit l'air: le curé venait de démarrer la combustion de l'encens, et le thuriféraire de le manier._

_Si l'odeur était censé s'élever comme les prières à un Dieu alors, clairement, les prières lui donnaient mal à la tête._

E. chassa d'un soupir le souvenir de cet entretien - à chaud, elle n'en tirerait rien de bon et elle pouvait s'occuper de manière utile. Plus vite elle serait débarrassée, plus vite elle pourrait se reconnecter avec ses dossiers du MI5.

Les services secrets étaient passés. Ils avaient laissé les objets attachés à la fonction de secrétaire en évidence sur le bureau, dans des pochettes plastiques. E. saisit son portable et prit une photo avant de franchir le seuil, afin de garder un souvenir de l'état des lieux: il n'y avait pas de raison d'en faire, mais c'était toujours quand on en faisait pas que cela aurait été utile, un peu comme prendre le parapluie qu'on aura jamais quand il pleut.

Elle regarda le plafond orné de deux tubes néon ainsi que d'une caméra de surveillance dans le coin

_Modèle vieux de 3 ans, avec une prise son, non activé (activation signalé par une LED), son pas terrible, image de qualité moyenne_

Elle posa son sac contre le mur de la porte puis contourna le bureau et le siège. E. commença par saisir le téléphone fixe et à pianoter le combiné pour voir les numéros enregistrés, de l'ordre d'une dizaine. Sur le support, une étiquette manuscrite indiquait une combinaison de touches indiquée renvoi - sans doute pour réaliser un transfert d'appels manuellement. Elle ouvrit le tiroir sous le bureau qui contenait du matériel de papeterie neuf. Un bloc note et un stylo rejoignirent le bureau. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'imprimante-scanner et sourit en voyant les adresses pré-rentrés. Revenant vers son sac, elle sortit la feuille de mission fraichement signée qu'elle inséra dans la machine.

Vite fait, bien fait, la demande de récupération de l'adresse de la secrétaire et de l'agenda de cette _chère Lady Smallwood_ fut envoyée. E. avait dans ses mains l'étiquette de la porte indiquant aux visiteurs

_V. Norbury_

_Secrétariat de L. A. Smallwood_

Elle avait retouché le réglage du fauteuil et faisait face au bureau de Lady Smallwood, qu'elle regarda fixement en faisant la moue.

Pour trois mois

_et pas un jour de plus, Lady._

(elle avait la rancune tenace)

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a dérangé dans cet entretien ?_

Un coup de ciseau pour rogner le nom suffirait. Qui en avait quelque chose à faire d'une secrétaire éphémère ? Personne. Elle la première. E. prit soin cependant de découper proprement.

Le service informatique avait été rapide. E. put rapidement lancer la mise à jour de la boite, regardant le sourcil levé le nombre de messages non lus qui s'incrémentait avant de s'arrêter peut après la centaine. Le plus long serait le tri, de tout évidence, que le contenu...

Mettant en charge son nouveau téléphone dédiée à la mission, elle consulta l'emploi du temps de Lady Smallwood de la semaine, puis du mois, qui était à peu près conforme à ce qu'elle avait daigné lui dire lors de l'entretien. Mentalement, elle esquissait son nouvel emploi du temps. Comment pourrait-elle au mieux gérer ça ?

Bien. Après s'être fait craquer les doigts, elle rédigea un courrier à son chef

_Bonjour R._

_Dans le cadre de ma mission, je vais devoir m'absenter du bureau du lundi a-m au vendredi matin inclus pour tout le mois._

_Je passe ce soir récupérer des affaires._

_Je resterai joignable par mail, si besoin sur mon téléphone hors réunions -mon calendrier faisant foi._

E

L'air satisfaite, elle pivota de manière à ce que ces mains rejoignent le deuxième clavier à proximité sur lequel elle pianota

_Madame Smallwood,_

_Suite à notre_

E. fronça les sourcils, cherchant le bon mot en "ion" à mettre. Conversation ? Altercation ?

_discussion, je vous informe que je serai présente dans le secrétariat du Parlement du lundi après-midi, 14h au vendredi midi pour les 4 prochaines semaines. Je reste joignable par mail et SMS hors cette période._

_Salutations,_

 E. relut son écrit: la formalité semblait de bon ton avec la température ambiante. Enfin, au sens figuré car au sens littéral, il faisait toujours trop chaud dans ce bâtiment. Elle se leva avec un soupir pour s'occupa au thermostat, qu'elle diminua de quelques degrés F°.

 Après avoir parcouru sans les lire les courriels reçus, E. bascula sur les derniers mails envoyés par sa presque prédécesseure, en quête d'une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas formulé à sa presque supérieure: quel ton, quel degré de formalité la chère lady attendait-elle des réponses de sa secrétaire ? Pour singer, il fallait d'abord observer les singes. Même si les échanges étaient purement professionnels, E. n'appréciait pas le côté intrusif de l'exercice: rien n'était plus intimiste, révélateur que les écrits, même les textes les plus impersonnels. On se révélait dans le sélection des mots, le rythme des phrases, le choix des ponctuations. On négligeait le choix des ponctuations, alors que pour  E., c'était _fondamental_.

D'ailleurs, les ponctuations de Viviane rendaient E. perplexe. Certains retours à la ligne aussi. Qui est-ce que cela lui rappelait ?

 La réponse se trouverait dans une pochette plastique, dans lequel les services secrets avaient soigneusement glissé le dernier cahier de travail de Mme Norbury. Elle l'avait ouvert avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait s'agit d'un plat de porcelaine : la première page de couverture était ornée d'une écriture cursive penchée, trahissant la génération de son autrice, et on retrouvait les mêmes motifs sur une fiche bristol libre un peu jauni.

Des anti-sèches. Sur toutes les opérations basiques d'informatique. Des combinaisons de touche. Des comment faire "pour"

C'était ... touchant.

_Encore une bâtisse religieuse. Une légère odeur d'encens trahissait qu'on en avait brûlé récemment. Le pasteur regarda les deux cercueils_

_(une pierre, deux oiseaux)_

_rigoureusement identiques à l'exception des plaques en métal gravées vissée sur le dessus._

_E. avait répondu aussi brièvement que possible à sa question. A quoi cela servait de remplir des fiches de détail sur les décédés si c'était pour demander ensuite._

_"Ce n'est pas de chance"_

_La chance n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Elle détestait ce lieu._

Sa mère faisait pareil, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Au delà des basiques, elle fut surprise de trouver des astuces plus avancées : E. n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer car le téléphone de la secrétaire sonna.


	11. Dérapage

_Sometimes they'll want to cut you down,_  
_Betta scratch that itch cos the time is now_  
_They tell you that you gotta have a heart of steel,_  
_If you want to keep up can you afford to feel ?_  
**_Don't Give Up_ , Noisettes**

Après quelques déambulations hasardeuses, E. finit par trouver la porte de la salle de réunion. Elle frappa bien sûr, par politesse, et au cas où ce ne serait pas la bonne.

Il y a quelque chose d'intimidant quand on est le nouveau et qu'on rentre dans une salle de réunion déjà remplie: voir toutes ses têtes d'inconnu(e)s dont on ne connait pas les noms vous regarder. Eux savent qui vous êtes, vous, vous n'en savez rien.  
Il y a quelque chose de plus intimidant que cela: vous rentrez dans une salle de réunion sans savoir que vous connaissiez certaines de ces têtes car ce sont vos très supérieurs. Comme le chef des Services Secrets, que vous n'avez croisé de très loin à certaines réunions annuelles.

Néanmoins, il s'agissait nécessairement de la _bonne_ salle de réunion, parce que Lady Smallwood s'y trouvait également, précisément en face de Sir Edwin. La fameuse Anthea était également présente. Entre cette dernière et Alicia Smallwood se trouvait un homme que E. ne connaissait pas, la cinquantaine, habillé d'un costume trois pièces complet et même d'une _pince à cravate_.

Après des échanges de politesse, Lady Smallwood invita E. à s'asseoir en bout de table. E. devina que le sujet de la réunion était projeté actuellement sur le mur : Viviane Norbury.

Franchement, cela commençait à être monotone. Il fallait espérer qu'on y mettrait un peu de palpitant.

Ce fut Sir Edwin qui prit la parole pour lui poser une question.

 _Oh_ , vraiment ?

 

* * *

 Etait-ce son imagination ? Anthea avait accueilli de son sourire poli E. quand elle était entrée dans le bureau. Elle sembla quelque peu nerveuse de reconnaître Sir Edwin : cela était bien normal si elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Tendue, elle l'était en s'asseyant, mais elle eut l'impression de voir une cassure dans le masque de bonne composition lorsque Sir Edwin prit la parole pour lui demander si elle avait bien lu et signé les clauses de confidentialité attachés à sa mission ; comme si elle s'était retenue de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le petit poisson semblait avoir quelques piquants, finalement.

E. sembla déroutée par la question mais elle finit par répondre positivement, tendant un dossier en direction du responsable des services secrets.

"Oui, monsieur. Signé, parafé et envoyé électroniquement à qui de droit."

E. regarda Lady Smallwood, mais sir Edwin enchaina et monopolisa de nouveau son attention.

"Vous avez accès aux courriels de Viviane Norbury ? Avez-vous le le briefing à son sujet ?"

"Oui, j'ai accès sans avoir eu le temps de tous les parcourir et j'ai pris connaissance de ce qu'on m'a écrit à son sujet."

"Bien. Dans ce cas...en parallèle de votre reprise en main de son travail, nous voudrions que vous réalisiez un travail : rechercher tout élément qui nous indiquer ce que Viviane a pu divulguer, quand et comment..."

Anthea s'autorisa à déverrouiller son téléphone qui avait reçu entre temps une notification silencieuse: elle savait déjà ce que Sir Edwin allait dire, elle pouvait se contenter de n'écouter que d'une oreille.

* * *

 

"Une équipe travaille déjà depuis le début de la semaine, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas donner tous les éléments à ces derniers, du fait de la sensibilité potentielle de certaines informations."

E. fronça légèrement les sourcils: elle voyait où il voulait en venir, le comment était plus flou.

"Vous voulez que je travaille...avec eux ?"

"En parallèle, pour le moment. L'équipe se concentre essentiellement sur toutes les communications téléphoniques "

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne travaillaient pas dans la même direction, d'accord. E. hocha la tête.

"En plus de ces dossiers, des courriels et de certaines de ses possessions, il y a..oui, je pense que le mieux est de vous montrer la vidéo de l'aquarium..."

E. se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'un _aquarium_ venait faire dans cette conversation ?  Tandis que E. essayait d'imaginer ce que pourrait donner l'image et le son d'une vidéo filmée dans un aquarium, Lady Smallwood intervint.

"Il vaut mieux que vous sachiez dès à présent qu'il y a un meurtre à la fin de cette vidéo..."

Le coeur de E. se serra confusément. Une vidéo avec un _meurtre_ ? Dans un _aquarium_ ????

Un silence passa après l'intervention. Sir Edwin commanda une fenêtre sur l'écran projeté, puis s'excusa en ajoutant

"Oui, en effet, ce n'est pas une vidéo très agréable..."

E. comprit rapidement le pourquoi l'aquarium: en effet, il s'agissait bien d'un aquarium, mais _grandeur nature,_ pas un de ceux qu'on pose sur une table basse pour la décoration. Elle se sentit stupide et fut soulagée de ne pas s'être étendue sur sa confusion. La vidéo commençait dans ce qui semblait être une galerie, faisant face à un bassin où la silhouette d'un requin se mouvait. De dos, sur un banc, était assis une femme d'un certain âge. La lumière diffusé à travers les bassins, se mouvant en même temps que les poissons en silence, créaient une atmosphère inquiétante.

Un coup d’œil à l'indication de la durée

_7min_

La femme finit par jeter un œil derrière elle.

_Elle regarde la caméra_

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la silhouette longiligne d'un homme aux cheveux bouclés portant un long manteau manteau apparut à l'écran.

Le son était légèrement grésillant, mais le discours compréhensible. L'homme à la voix grave et Viviane Norbury commencèrent à échanger en esquissant le sujet de conversation. La vieille femme évoqua une..histoire ? un conte que E. ne connaissait pas du tout, mais peu importait. Rapidement, une troisième personne, une femme blonde apparut, à l'écran, à côté de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. "Mary", qui se révéla être membre d'un ... groupe d'assassins ?

Un aquarium, une secrétaire méchante expliquant clairement ces crimes, une assassin repentie ?...tout était surréaliste. On se serait cru dans un polar, ou une série télévisée au moment où l'intrigue lance son dernier coup d'archet. L'avertissement de lady Smallwood lui revint en tête: il y aurait un meurtre... qui tuerait ? qui mourrait ?

En attendant, la secrétaire semblait ravie d'expliquer aux deux personnes comment elle avait réussi, en tirant les bonnes ficelles, à sauver sa peau après que l'ambassadrice de Tbilissi ait découvert son secret, allant même jusqu'à utiliser sa supérieure comme bouclier. Diabolique jusqu'au bout quand elle joua des sentiments de la dénommée Mary pour qu'ils la laissent partir.

C'est à ce moment-là que ce qui devrait être l'arme du crime apparut, tenu fermement par la secrétaire.

E. commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, presque nauséeuse, à regarder la vidéo par ce qu'elle montrait de cette vieille femme qui était à ses yeux de plus en plus antipathique.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés intervint par la suite plus longuement tandis que Mary s'était mis en retrait. Commença alors une discussion des plus insolites aux oreilles de E.. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés attaquait avec des déductions peu délicates et provocatrices la secrétaire, la mettant à nue. Mais que faisait-il ? Avait-il vu au moins que Norbury avait une arme ? Il semblait que la dénommée Mary -qui semblait être la personne la plus saine d'esprit et possédant le plus de jugeotte malgré un passé criminel- essaya d'avertir sans succès son compagnon tandis qu'il détaillait le nombre et le type de chats que Noribury possédait...

Les informations ? déductions ? de l'homme étaient _intéressantes_ et semblaient justes au vu de la réaction de Norbury, mais ..pourquoi ? Ne se tairait-il donc pas ? Ne le ferait-on pas taire ? Serait-il bientôt tué pour son arrogance ?

D'autres personnes arrivèrent sur la scène, dont au vu de leurs uniformes de certains des policiers. Tout alla ensuite très vite. Dans un dernier accès d'arrogance, l'homme donna son nom, mais cette révélation se perdit pour E. dans le bruit du pistolet : la balle était sans doute destinée à l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, mais ce fut le corps de Mary qui tomba en même temps que la gorge de E. se serra.

Sir Edwin arrêta la vidéo. E. cligna des yeux comme si elle avait été en train de regarder un film et qu'une coupure de courant l'avait sorti de sa transe.

Un seul mot pour décrire ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Dérapage_

Mais ce n'était pas exactement pour cela qu'on lui avait montré, n'est-ce pas ? Ce meurtre. Du moins, pas le but premier.

_Car il y a tant à dire et à faire pour éviter...ça_

E. retrouva sa voix pour dire d'un ton posé, rajustant mécaniquement ses lunettes sur son nez, en regardant sa supérieure, puis sir Edwin.

"D'accord...merci pour ... les avertissements."

 "Vous pourrez la regarder de nouveau. Une première version de script a été réalisé, détaillant le background des intervenants..."

 _Oui, ce serait sans doute utile vu que j'ai manqué les épisodes précédents._ E. hocha la tête. _  
_

"...ce meurtre a quelque peu complexifié les _négociations_ avec Viviane Norbury"

Un élèvement de sourcil.

"En quoi ?"

"Elle refuse de parler. Nous dire qui ont été ses contacts et les informations qu'elle a données, même si nous avons une idée de ces dernières. Trahison et meurtre, elle sait qu'elle a peu de chances d'échapper à la prison et un _simple_ allègement de sa peine ne l'intéresse pas."

 Bien sûr. E. pensait aussi que l'âge de la coupable jouait aussi, et là encore en leur défaveur. Quelle ironie : elle qui avait été si bavarde sur la vidéo, à présent muette. En restant silencieuse, Viviane continuait le jeu avec les Services Secrets. S'ils ne pouvaient rien obtenir d'elle, ils étaient donc obligés de chercher, sans garantie de succès si Viviane avait été suffisamment maligne pour ne laisser aucune trace.

* * *

Est-ce que ça avait été une _bonne_ idée de projeter cette vidéo ? Anthea avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé à l'aquarium par l'intermédiaire de son chef et pu voir cette vidéo en primeur, seule. Malgré cela, cela restait un visionnage peu plaisant. D'autant moins plaisant quand on savait que "Mary" laissait derrière elle une petite fille.

La nouvelle semblait un peu chamboulée, à juste titre. Lady Smallwood, qui avait étrangement parlé peu à "sa" secrétaire depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la pièce, intervint quand sir Edwin se tut. Il y avait comme une froideur étrange entre les deux femmes qui ne semblait guère compatible avec la nouvelle relation qui était censé s'être créée.

"Avez-vous des questions dans l'immédiat sur le sujet ?"

Naturellement, la question n'invitait pas à plusieurs questions, mais avait but de conclure la réunion.

E. ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma : son expression se fit lointaine, comme si elle venait de changer d'avis. Fixant de nouveau l'écran où la photo de Norbury était toujours présente, elle demanda d'une voix lente, pesant ses mots.

"Oui, j'en ai une. Est-ce qu'on suspecte que Mrs Norbury a été en lien avec James Moriarty ?"

Anthea leva les sourcils. Son chef eut même un mouvement presque nerveux tandis qu'il se redressa sur son siège.

Car Moriarty avait été évoqué, sans qu'aucun lien avec Norbury ne soit mentionné, dans cette salle de réunion il y a peu. Sherlock Holmes avait été mis sur l'affaire qui n'avait guère avancé depuis que le criminel était revenu sur les écrans du Royaume-Uni : sir Edwin et particulièrement lady Smallwood avaient demandé à son chef s'il y avait du nouveau, et si Sherlock Holmes était vraiment toujours sur l'affaire vu que le meurtre de la femme de son partenaire pouvait avoir bouleversé les choses.  
Ce sur quoi Mycroft Holmes ne s'était pas étendu, se contentant d'assurer que son frère était toujours sur l'affaire et sous surveillance.

Lady Smallwood répondit, avec une pointe de curiosité, posant exactement la question qu'Anthea avait en tête.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle _aurait eu_ un lien avec James Moriarty ?"

En d'autres circonstances, l'expression de E. que lequel était écrit "j'ai dit une bêtise ?" aurait été comique. Anthea sourit malgré elle.

"Rien en particulier, juste...qu'au vu de leurs intérêts respectifs, James Moriarty aurait pu être intéressé par des informations en possession de Norbury."

Regardant la photo de Viviane toujours projeté, elle haussa légèrement les épaules, puis ajouta:

"Ou Mrs Norbury aurait pu contacter James Moriarty pour lui proposer ses services."

Anthea vit lady Smallwood et Sir Edwin échanger un regard. Ce dernier pianotait à présent sans bruit la table en bois brut de la pièce. L'assistante personnelle regardait alternativement les deux protagonistes, curieuse de savoir qui reprendrait la parole pour répondre à l'interrogation quasi-polémique.

Son pronostic se révéla mauvais, car ce fut son _boss_ qui décida de prendre le relais. D'un même mouvement, lady Smallwood et Edwin se redressèrent pour regarder en sa direction, tandis qu'E. cligna des yeux, comme si elle se rappelait la présence du deuxième homme dans la pièce.

"Pour faire court : non.

Nous n'avons aucun élément nous permettant de subodorer que la secrétaire Norbury ait été en contact avec Moriarty et ait été, d'une manière plus générale, une de ses _sources_. Son réseau criminel international a été démantelé récemment et n'a rien révélé de ce côté..."

Légère pause, pour marquer la concession qui suivait. Anthea scruta le visage attentif, à la peau mate légèrement rouge de E. qui semblait s'être rappelé de la présence du deuxième homme seulement au moment où il avait pris la parole.

"Bien entendu, comme vous le savez puisque vous y êtes directement impliquée à une certaine échelle au sein du MI5, son apparition récente sur les écrans du Royaume-uni ont ouvert une enquête. A la fois pour connaître le _qui_ , le _comment_ et le _pourquoi._ "

* * *

Ce n'était ni Edwin, ni Smallwood qui lui répondirent : en les voyant se regarder longuement, E. prit la décision de retirer sa question mais une nouvelle voix intervint, celle de l'inconnu-à-l'épingle-à-cravate. E. croisa son regard mais eut du mal à le soutenir: il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans celui-ci, et elle n'aurait su dire quoi sur le moment : hypnotisée, elle entendit la réponse précise de l'homme et comprit qu'aujourd'hui donc rien ne l'indiquait, et surtout il n'était pas _souhaité_ qu'elle se dirige vers cette probable impasse.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête pour accuser réception de la réponse, l'air pensive.

Sourire poli, ton posé, elle reprit la parole

"Merci, j'ai bien compris et je n'ai pas d'autre question."

Ce n'est qu'en rompant le contact visuel que E. comprit en effet: ce n'était peut-être que son imagination (qui avait tendance, il faut bien l'avouer, à s'affoler en proximité d'inconnus et de situations inédites) mais elle avait eu l'impression d'être d'autant plus à nu sous le regard d'Epingle-à-Cravate qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le _lire_ , _comprendre_ le non-Verbal, comme s'il lui était totalement inaccessible. Ce qui était fortement intimidant.

Après des échanges de banalités, sir Edwin clôt la réunion, et les différentes protagonistes entreprirent en silence de ranger leurs affaires personnelles - force d'ordinateurs et de téléphones portables pour l'essentiel. E. entendit Anthea murmurer quelque chose à Epingle-à-Cravate qu'elle ne comprit pas tandis qu'elle lisait son téléphone avec un froncement de sourcils. Il semblait donc que la jeune femme travaillait avec lui (ou pour lui). Ils se retirèrent rapidement, après des salutations d'usage.

Sir Edwin se retira à leur suite, rejoint à sa sortie de la pièce par un autre homme avec qui il emprunta un chemin différent.

E. n'avait pas grand chose à ranger pour être honnête mais un besoin de décompresser après cette réunion et pouvoir se familiariser avec la pièce avait ralenti ses mouvements.

_Encore un plafond inconnu_

Pas de caméras visibles ici, seulement un rétroprojecteur.

Elle entendit qu'on lui parlait. Baissant la tête, elle vit que Lady Smallwood était ... toujours dans la pièce.

_Oups_

"Pardon ? Vous disiez ?"

" _Je disais:_ vous serez donc ici tous les jours."

A la manière d'un élève en retard courant un sprint pour rentrer prestement dans la salle des cours, E. moulina quelque peu pour comprendre de quoi diable Smallwood pouvait bien parler: tous les jours dans cette salle de réunion ?

Ah bien sûr.

Le mail.

Qu'elle avait envoyé.

"Oui, c'est cela. Je pense que ce sera le plus ..."

Le plus quoi, E. ne savait plus.

"pratique, le plus adapté pour ce qui m'est demandé."

Ce qui lui était demandé ...dans sa tête, la vidéo repassait en accéléré..une succession confuse d'images et de sons, le coup de feu. L'indécence de Norbury se vantant d'avoir roulé les services secrets. La silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

E. fit la moue, se forçant à se lever pour couper le flux. Lady Smallwood l'observait fixement...E. leva un sourcil interrogateur, l'air interdite. Oui ?

"J'apprécie cela."

Elle cligna une fois, se sentant rougir tandis qu'un poids invisible s'ôta de ses épaules. Décidémment, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, autant bonnes que mauvaises.

Prise de court, elle n'arriva qu'à hocher la tête, avant de récupérer mécaniquement son dossier set son PC.

Lady Smallwood l'attendit pour revenir dans son bureau.

Cela _se_ faisait sans doute, quand on était secrétaire. C'était quand même encore un peu étrange, pour E., qui s'éxécuta.

 

 


	12. Bureaux dans la pénombre

L'assistante personnelle de Mycroft Holmes profita du report de la grosse réunion de la soirée, ainsi qu'un ralenti certain sur l'affaire Moriarty (même s'il fallait éviter de le souligner vu qu'il impliquait Sherlock Holmes) pour faire le ménage dans son bureau. Non pas que son bureau était _sale_ ou _désordonné_ : cela allait faire 8 ans qu'elle était au service de Mycroft Holmes et vu le degré de maniaquerie de ce dernier, si elle ne _l'avait pas été_ , elle aurait _du_ le devenir.

Anthéa venait de terminer de plier sa microfibre en 4, en mettant bien les coins sur les coins, quand son téléphone sonna, indiquant qu'en nom d'émetteur un très sobre "MH Bureau". Elle décrocha immédiatement

"Monsieur ?"

"A. La réunion au sujet de la Grèce est de nouveau repoussée, à programmer vendredi matin 9h. Ajouter au créneau libéré une réunion avec la P.M. - le sujet sera le Brexit."

Le combiné calé sur son oreille droite, Anthéa notait en silence, affichant une légère moue en prenant des notes : le Brexit était le sujet qui devait fatalement revenir sur la table à un moment ou à un autre.

"Bien noté. Autre chose ?"

A la faveur du silence, elle entendit le bruissement de papiers dans le combiné.

"Oui. Suite à la réunion, pourriez-vous préparer un compte-rendu permettant d'identifier les protagonistes de la vidéo ainsi que de réaliser un résumé soulignant leurs historiques respectifs pour miss Rivers avant la fin de la semaine."

Le pourriez-vous était naturellement purement rhétorique, sous-entendant que la demande était exceptionnelle et inhabituelle. Un sourire en coin, Anthéa nota, tout en répondant

"Pas de problème...."

Vu que l'assistante connaissait déjà le sujet et les personnes, cela irait vite. Une question se posait cependant, dont elle voulait être certaine d'avoir déjà la bonne réponse.

"Dois-je remettre ce compte-rendu directement à l'intéressée ?"

"Oui, directement à miss Rivers. Merci"

Anthéa eut un sourire en raccrochant le combiné...voilà donc aussi _pourquoi_ on l'avait envoyé cherché le petit poisson il y a quelques heures.

* * *

Lady Smallwood regarda Mycroft Holmes raccrocher le combiné puis fermer un dossier posé devant lui. IIs n'eurent guère le temps d'échanger un regard que le dernier membre du groupe arriva dans la pièce, son téléphone portable à la main, l'air las, poussant un soupir en refermant la porte du bureau.

En communication non-verbale, cela voulait dire "Mauvaises nouvelles".

"Donc notre représentant avec notre avocate a revu Vivian Norbury, avec _son_ avocat à elle. Elle a de nouveau décliné notre offre de réaménagement de peine."

 En milieu d'après-midi, ils avaient appris que l'ex-secrétaire avait de nouveau demandé à parler aux représentants des Services Secrets. Ils ne s'étaient fait guère d'illusion au vu les discussions précédentes.

"Et...elle a _aimablement_ rappelé à notre représentant qu'en prison, elle n'aurait sans doute rien à perdre à vendre de nouveau des informations en prison."

 Sir Edwin marqua un silence: le regard de Lady Smallwood alla de sir Edwin, qui semblait avoir autre chose à dire à Mycroft Holmes, qui venait de se redresser sur son siège, ce qui voulait dire, en communication non-verbale,

1/ qu'il savait déjà ce que sir Edwin allait dire

2/ vu le changement de tension, que cela concernait

"Elle a évoqué le nom de Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

La pénombre avait commencé à reprendre ses droits dans le ciel londonien quant au terme de cette journée déjà bien chargée, E. était revenue dans les locaux du MI5. Elle sourit malgré elle en passant le portique familier, à contre courant des agents pour qui avait sonné l'heure de la débauche.

Elle arriva rapidement à son bureau : tous les proches collègues de son équipe étaient déjà partis, ce qui était pour E. une bonne chose car cela lui évitait à avoir à éluder d'éventuelles questions. Elle avait plutôt besoin d'être seule à réfléchir à ce qu'on lui avait mis dans le plat aujourd'hui. Elle soupira en prenant place à son fauteuil.

Devant elle, le dossier en cours qu'ils avaient reçu

_Ce matin_

C'était seulement depuis ce matin. Ce n'était pas possible: elle avait du tomber dans une faille temporelle et était restée une semaine dans le Parlement. C'était la seule explication plausible. Elle sourit en remuant négativement la tête à cette idée tout en scannant d'un air critique les objets présents sur son bureau, pesant le pour ou le contre de les laisser  là ou de les emporter.

"Cette nouvelle mission est amusante ?"

E. sursauta en entendant la voix de son...chef, qui semblait prêt à partir. Elle se souvint du courriel qu'elle lui avait envoyé là-bas: sans doute l'avait-il donc attendu pour la voir.

Amusante, la nouvelle mission ?

"Pas vraiment, non...."

Quel pouvait-elle dire ? E. entretenait des liens particuliers avec son chef, et il était délicat d'éluder des éventuelles questions sur sa mission s'il venait à en poser. La vraie question n'était pas si la mission était amusante. Ce n'était cependant pas le genre de R. de la mitonner...du moins sur tout sujet qui concernait le travail : pourquoi se sentait-elle alors aussi tendue ?

_Ce serait si facile de gaffer sans doute vu qui elle est et si je ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis_

"...je dirai qu'il y a du challenge, pour le moment."

R. eut la bonté de prendre la perche.

"Nécessitant toute ton attention."

Prenant le dossier dans sa main, qui représentait présentement son autre travail

"Ma présence, pour commencer. Peut-être plus que ce n'était prévu. Je ne sais pas encore."

R. hocha la tête, esquissant un mouvement pour prendre congé : quelque chose le retint, cependant.

 "Samedi dans 15 jours, tu viens manger à la maison ?"

 E. regarda fixement R. : ses cheveux argentés rehaussant sa chevelure brune, ses yeux clairs légèrement globuleux contrastant avec son nez et son menton finement dessinés. A chaque fois que ce genre de situation se présentait, elle avait l'impression de danser sur un fil, celui séparant le privé du professionnel. Un fil, une improbable attache que R. avait réussi à  lui imposer, qui lui était, toujours, malgré le temps, inconfortable.

Par acquis de conscience, E. vérifia son agenda sur son téléphone et ajouta une entrée sur le samedi.

"Oui, oui, sans problème."

R. eut l'air satisfait.

"Bien. A vendredi alors"

E. regarda la silhouette de R. s'éloigner, lasse. Une fois seule, elle soupira, avant de revenir à la principale raison de sa présence à son bureau en cette heurte tardive.

Elle regarda d'abord d'un œil critique les objets personnels qui avaient eu chacun une autorisation d'occuper un lopin de sa surface bureautique, à savoir deux mugs ornés de motifs fantaisistes et un cochon tirelire aux couleurs criardes très symboliques.

C'était évident : ils devaient rester ici. Il était improbable que les personnes connaissant ses objets finissent un jour par pénétrer dans le Parlement, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Ce qui, par ricochets, amenait à repenser à une décision qui lui avait paru évidente sur le coup.

Elle pensait qu'elle emporterait ses dossiers de travail mais cela était plus compliqué que cela. Elle ne pourrait les laisser tel quel à la portée d'intrus qui rentrerait dans l'autre bureau.  E. fit une copie du dernier en omettant la première page qu'elle glissa dans une couverture usagée. Quand elle eut fini de ranger le tout dans son sac, au loin les néons des bureaux d'à côté s'éteignaient, signe que les plus tardifs quittaient aussi les lieux. Elle fit de même, non sans avoir rangé son bureau, laissant la pénombre reprendre ses droits dans la pièce.

* * *

Il commençait à faire trop sombre pour se contenter de la lumière naturelle, trop sombre comme heure trop tardive pour cette discussion. Mais leur temps était compté à eux trois.

Sir Edwin s'était relevé pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

_Lumière._

Lumière sur tout.

Lady Smallwood prit la parole.

"Du chantage. Je suppose que nous ne devons pas être surpris. Je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup de chances d'avoir un impact en prison, même en la _laissant faire_. Je suppose que notre représentant n'a pas cédé ?"

"Bien entendu. Il a aussi écourté la conversation à la mention de ce nom."

En mentionnant Sherlock Holmes, Vivian Norbury leur avait laissé un message à eux, ceux tenus au secret qui avait permis au détective d'être blanchi du crime de Magnussen. Un secret qui avait d'ailleurs été scellé dans la pénombre de la salle de réunion à côté.

Que serait le pire ? Que la première ministre ait vent de l'affaire ? Le public ? Lady Smallwood était confiante que tout était gérable avec les moyens à disposition, cependant, Norbury restait une menace...sans compter qu'il avait été décidé de discuter pour qu'elles donnent des informations.

"Je suggère d'attendre pour le moment."

Attendre. L'expression de Lady Smallwood se brisa d'un sourire, avec une légère nuance ironique, tandis qu'elle se souvenait d'une autre conversation.

"Attendre ? Est-ce là une suggestion de votre frère ou la vôtre ?"

Mycroft Holmes, fair play, rendit le sourire de Lady Smallwood, avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

"A la fin de la semaine, l'appartement de Mrs Norbury aura été perquisitionné et l'équipe travaillant sur ses communications téléphoniques aura bien avancé. Nous aurons plus de recul sur le sujet."

Sir Edwin intervint.

"Vous pensez trouver que ces investigations nous feront apparaître quelque chose à exploiter par rapport à son cas ?"

Légère moue de l'intéressé.

"Les investigations sont menées pour rechercher un moyen et la teneur de fuites d'information. Une solution miracle, non. Mais un non ferme serait _présomptueux_ de ma part, n'est-ce pas, vu la situation ?"

Légère pause. Puis sourire contrit. Aussi rare que ses échecs.

"Mrs Norbury m'a surpris. Il me faut, il nous faut retrouver une vision plus globale."

Sir Edwin baissa la tête, en signe d'approbation. Communication non-verbale là encore. Lady Smallwood fixa Holmes avant d'à son tour baisser la tête.

"Personne ne l'a vu venir", pensait-t-elle. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant, dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

 La voix grave appartenant à un détective murmura alors

"...personne sauf Sherlock Holmes"

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, E. récitait silencieusement, en même temps que les protagonistes de la vidéo, leurs textes. Elle fit pause, comme une plongeuse regarde le bac de la piscine avant de s'élancer, avant de reprendre la vidéo. Un plongeon où le violent contact avec la surface de l'eau serait le coup de feu.

Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas au "surprise" de Norbury. E. regardait la silhouette figée de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Et murmura à son attention.

"Non, toi non plus, tu ne l'as pas vu venir"


	13. Noms et Noms de code

_It is our choices [...] that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities._

Harry Potter and The Chmaber of Secrets _, J.K. Rowling  
_

Il était toujours étonnant de voir à quel point la routine s'installait promptement. E. se surprit à se trouver, ce matin là, déjà, devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Avec de nombreuses autres personnes. Trop d'ailleurs. Elle étouffa un soupir, rajustant la bretelle de son sac sur l'épaule.

Est-ce que cette direction menait à l'escalier ?

Il était temps d' _explorer._

* * *

Anthéa accusait ce matin là un léger retard de 4 minutes au rez-de-chaussée du Parlement, dû à une émission de radio intéressante sur le cerveau et les prises de décision, qui l'avait distraite au point de ne plus avoir vu l'égrenage régulier des minutes passer et fatalement décaler son programme minuté du matin. Peu fière d'elle et attendant l'ascenseur en essayant de montrer le moins de signe d'impatience possible, elle vit passer une tête crêpue devant elle, prenant la direction de l'escalier.

C'était E.

Anthéa écarquilla des yeux avec une expression interdite. Le rapport sur le vidéo. Qu'elle devait faire la semaine dernière, non ?

"Je l'ai _complètement_ oubliée"

Il y avait des matins comme ça...

* * *

Il fallait l'avouer: l'un des avantages de travailler au Parlement était d'avoir le loisir quotidien d'admirer le bâtiment, et les escaliers n'étaient pas en reste même si ce n'était pas les plus fastueux de la bâtisse. Arrivée à son étage, E. poussa la porte indiquant sobrement "Secrétariat de Lady Smallwood" et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

E. avait commencé bien écumé le retard accumulé : regarder l'historique des mails à la recherche de quelque chose s'avéra, comme prévu, chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Souvent, il arrivait qu'on tombait sur d'autres mystères que celui qu'on cherchait. E. fronça ainsi les sourcils en découvrant que sa supérieure s'appelait sur ce document "Lady Alicia Smallwood" et sur l'autre "Lady Elizabeth Smallwood". Avait-elle raté quelque chose ?

Le téléphone sonna. E. regarda le numéro - non identifié, mais local, et adressé à Lady Smallwood comme la majorité des appels -, elle décrocha.

"Secrétariat de Lady Smallwood, bonjour ? [...] Non, elle n'est pas à son bureau pour le moment, désolée. [...] Je peux prendre un message ou lui demander de vous rappeler ?"

Après avoir ôté le nom de l'interlocuteur ainsi que son numéro, E. relut attentivement les deux papiers avec les prénoms différents. Puis ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la porte d'entrée du bureau. Elle ouvrit un dossier et rit malgré elle. Elizabeth, Alicia étaient utilisés indifféremment. Bien entendu, le deuxième était une variante du premier, pour autant il s'agissait bien de deux _prénoms_ différents. Y-avait-t-il une raison à cela?

Elle nota sur son calepin A/E ????. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Encore un appel pour lady Smallwood. Emis depuis un poste étranger, cette fois... Elle décrocha.

"Secrétariat de Lady Smallwood, bonjour ?"

* * *

 Par chance pour Anthéa, ou non, son _boss_ n'était pas encore arrivé - ou plutôt, il devait avoir été alpagué par une personne sollicitant son conseil. Posant son sac un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude, Anthéa ouvrit son PC, rassemblant ses pensées sur ce qui serait sa première tâche : le rapport. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait à mettre dessus. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver les bonnes tournures, et sans doute éviter d'en dire trop à un élément qui semblait être toujours provisoire, aux dernières nouvelles.

Enfin, d'après son boss.

Mais son boss avait très souvent raison. Elle avait soulevé implicitement la question quand Mycroft Holmes l'avait mis à jour à mi-mot  au sujet du dernier chantage de Norbury, et ce dernier avait tout aussi de manière implicite que pour l'instant, le remplacement était demeurait strictement temporaire.

"Temporaire, parce que Lady Smallwood préférera une autre personne que celle qui lui a été imposée ?"

Son boss avait répondu de son sourire mystérieux, à l'expression indéchiffrable.

"Temporaire, car il y a eu une forme d'accord tacite, je dirais"

Avait-il assisté à l'accord ? Ou l'avait-il simplement deviné ? Ou plutôt, déduit ? Il était difficile de cacher des choses à Mycroft Holmes.

D'ailleurs, pensant Anthéa tandis qu'elle attendait que son rapport rédigé en un temps record s'imprime, elle devrait sans doute s'excuser de son retard d’exécution avant qu'il ne lui dise implicitement que E. ne l'avait eu qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Décidément, un grand nombre de personnes appelait Lady Smallwood, en cette matinée.

"Secrétariat de Lady Smallwood, bonjour ?"

S'ensuit 3 minutes de conversation douloureuse, où E. ne comprenait que la moitié des mots de son interlocutrice à cause  de blancs et d'un bruit de fond qu'elle identifia à un réacteur d'avion. E. espéra qu'elle n'écorcherait pas trop le nom de Mrs Beurk, qui avait essayé de joindre le portable de Lady Smallwood sans succès et qui ne pourrait pas la rappeler tout de suite mais dans 6h00 car elle prenait un avion, mais il n'y avait rien d'urgent ; le genre d'appel tout à fait important à faire dans des conditions de réception critique, donc. Finissant de noter tout en remuant la tête de gauche à droite, E. releva la tête en entendant un faible toc à sa porte.

Une grande brune aux cheveux parfaitement bouclés et à la tenue vestimentaire impeccable se tenait à sa porte. Sans avoir un grand souvenir des visages et des personnes, E. ne pouvait pas oublier sa guide du premier jour. Elle se releva maladroitement par politesse pour la saluer, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Anthéa.

"Bonjour, je ne fais que passer. J'ai ceci pour vous. Le compte-rendu complémentaire pour la vidéo."

E. cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Anthéa compléta patiemment, mais à voix basse.

"La vidéo avec Mrs Norbury."

Le visage de E. s'éclaira d'une reconnaissance quelque peu disproportionnée au temps que l'assistante personnelle avait passé dessus.

"Oh, merci beaucoup."

Prenant le dossier, elle l'ouvrit et commença à le parcourir.

"Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez encore des questions, même si je pense que ce résumé sera exhaustif", dit Anthéa d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Elle attendit un peu par politesse, avant de commencer à se retirer. E. releva la tête brièvement, ses yeux parcourant toujours le document.

"Merci beaucoup...je n'y manquerai pas"

Anthéa vit l'expression de E. se fermer. La secrétaire releva la tête.

"Il y a quelque chose..."

"Oui ?"

"Mrs Norbury dit à un moment qu'elle a laissé un indice par rapport à un nom de code. Sait-on ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?"

Anthéa passa un doigt sur son sourcil, récupérant un mèche rebelle qu'elle passa machinalement derrière l'oreille, réfléchissant: information trop confidentielle ou non ? Peu de chances qu'elle ne finisse pas par le savoir. Et les noms de code, ça se changeait.

"Oui, Mrs Norbury a utilisé le nom de code _Amo_ , et le nom de code de Lady Smallwood est _Love_."

E. ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite. Tel un poisson à la surface de l'eau, Anthéa vit sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se refermer, l'air perdue.

"Amo...en latin, Love en anglais"

"Et Amour en français" compléta E. Elle sourit doucement. "C'est...simple, je cherchais quelque chose de plus sophistiqué, pardon. Et merci, Anthéa"

Anthéa sourit en retour, puis indiqua

"Ma ligne directe. 769 si vous avez d'autres questions"

termina-elle avant de se retirer, retournant à son bureau.

Bien entendu, Mycroft Holmes était déjà arrivé. Autant le dire tout de suite, non ?

* * *

 Simple, c'était si simple. Voire même un peu idiot, non ? Choisir "Amo" pour rappeler "Love". Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop gros ? N'était-ce pas un moyen de se griller, quand on était la seule autre femme proche de l'entourage professionnel de Lady Smallwood et connaissant son nom de code ?

Pour E., il y avait quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas bien dans cette histoire. Mais quoi ? Les intuitions avaient ceci d'étrange d'être une précision chirurgicale et difficiles à saisir avec les mots.

Déjà, E. se demandait pourquoi Lady Smallwood avait choisi _ce_ nom de code. Ou pourquoi avait-on choisi ce _nom de code_ pour _elle_.

Le deuxième mystère: pourquoi Mrs Norbury avait choisi ce nom de code. Était-ce parce qu'il singeait bien Lady Smallwood, et qu'on aurait donc pu croire par là que cette dernière était vraiment la traîtresse ? Décidément, E. voyait dans lady Smallwood une femme de caractère, d'expérience, alors ces surnoms légèrement fleurs bleues sonnaient étrangement.

Et puis, Norbury avait bien dit que c'était un nom de code qu'elle avait spécialement choisir pour l'occasion, non ? Y-aurait-il une raison simple expliquant pourquoi elle aurait choisi Amo et pas une autre déclinaison ?

E. soupira. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Vivian pour répondre à cette question. Il faudrait qu'elle demande. Son regarda fit le tour du bureau d'un air circonspect. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de personnel ici...un autre lieu lui permettrait-elle d'en savoir plus ? Si oui, lequel ? La réponse était évidente. Elle l'ajouta à sa liste de demandes.

* * *

 Lady Smallwood n'arriva qu'en fin de matinée dans son bureau ; comme cela était le cas, E. était déjà présente, et quand elle eut fini de se poser, comme un signal implicite, la secrétaire pénétra dans son bureau. Les mains croisées, elle attendit.

Après un échange de politesses, E. commença par lui résumer les trois appels qu'elle avait reçu et à poser un récapitulatif avec les numéros des appelants sur son bureau. Elle hocha la tête en se saisissant de la feuille qu'elle posa sur son bureau. A son ton, il y avait autre chose. Les dernières fois qu'il y avait eu autre chose, cela avait concerné Norbury, mais ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.

"Je viens de remarquer que sur certains papiers, vous répondiez au prénom de Elizabeth et sur d'autres, à celui d'Alicia. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir au sujet de cette variation ?..."

"Oui. J'utilise pour tout sujet publique attachée à ma fonction au Parlement, l'autre pour...le reste."

E. hocha la tête avec un légère moue.

"D'accord...."

Regardant son calepin, E. reprit la parole après l'avoir parcouru.

"J'avais également une demande concernant votre ancienne secrétaire..."

La dernière fois, se rappela Smallwood, c'était pour savoir si Norbury prenait des notes manuscrites ou sur ordinateur. Elle avait demandé à comprendre à le pourquoi, et  E. avait expliqué faiblement que c'était pour connaitre ses habitudes, si tant est que cela pouvait se révéler utile. De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ?

"...je voudrais avoir l'autorisation de visiter son appartement à Londres, si possible."

Oh, c'était plus intéressant cette fois. Lady Smallwood répondit d'une voix neutre.

"L'appartement a été passé au peigne fin, la semaine dernière. Vous pourrez avoir accès au rapport facilement sans problème."

"Oui, c'est bien. J'aimerai cependant le visiter moi-même."

E. pensait-elle voir plus que les enquêteurs zélés, qui auraient noté tous les détails, même anodins ? Lady Smallwood, regarda E., la jaugeant et il lut une certaine détermination, celle où elle serait prête à insister pour y faire un tour, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pouvait-elle faire autre chose que de céder ?

* * *

 Au soulagement de E., Lady Smallwood accepta sa requête sans poser de questions qui auraient été sans doute légitimes, vu que l'appartement avait déjà été fouillé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle trouverait plus que les enquêteurs et étaient sûrs que le rapport qu'elle aurait bientôt sous les yeux serait exhaustif. Au delà des éléments bruts, E. avait besoin d'apprendre à connaitre Norbury, comme on apprend à connaître une personne en la côtoyant, en découvrant l'appartement et ce que les mots d'un rapport du MI5 ne pouvaient retranscrire sur le papier : quelque chose qu'il aurait été assez difficile d'expliquer à la femme devant elle sans se prendre les pieds.

Avant de prendre congé, Lady Smallwood ajouta à voix basse

"Pour votre information, Norbury refuse toujours de parler. Elle menace de faire fuir d'autres informations."

E. resta silencieuse, à défaut de trouver un commentaire intelligent à faire face à cette révélation: elle ne savait guère juger si, au vu de ce que Norbury savait, cela pouvait être vu comme du bluff, de l'arrogance, de la provocation, ou une menace réelle.

Cela voulait aussi dire que les éventuelles négociations et compensations ne se déroulaient pas de manière favorable, sans doute.

"Prévenez-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose"

E. hocha la tête, répondant brièvement

"Je n'y manquerai pas"

avant de retourner à son poste.

 


	14. Wigmore street

La voiture dans laquelle E. avait pris place, de marque allemande, était particulièrement confortable. E. ne conduisait pratiquement plus depuis qu'elle avait opté pour les transports en commun londoniens, mais avait toujours possédé, pour la conduite sur route, des voitures milieu de gamme. Quand elle entrait à présent dans une voiture, elle avait l'impression d'être une mamie devant une télé 4K dernier cri. Il fallait avouer qu'elles avaient gagné en confort depuis et que la finition sur la gamme supérieure était séduisante...et à présent, les voitures avaient presque toutes un ordinateur de bord avec des caméras de recul. Ces caméras la fascinaient.

Cependant, E. n'était pas là pour rédiger le test de la voiture d'une utilisatrice trentenaire lambda ayant raté le train de la technologie. Elle était en route pour Wigmore street, accompagné de l'agent S., qui faisait partie de l'équipe ayant fouillé l'appartement et qui y passait de nouveau pour prendre des photos complémentaires. "Une histoire de lumière" qui avait gâché certaines photographies, comprit-elle.

Les 3km de route lui permirent de savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais il n'y avait guère de surprise quand on avait écouté les déductions du fameux Sherlock Holmes. E. avait toujours un avis plus que mitigé sur cette personne, se mêlant à une admiration respectueuse de la véracité de celles-ci. Par exemple, l'appartement était à Wigmore street. N'était-ce incroyable ? Impensable ? E. ne pensait que ça se passait ainsi que dans les séries TV, honnêtement.

S. détailla surtout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé : un coffre fort contenait notamment des téléphone portables anciens avec un lot de cartes SIM: on suspectait fortement qu'ils avaient été utilisés pour communiquer les secrets monayés. Il contenait également le certificat de propriété du cottage, qui était au nom de jeune fille de Vivian.

Sinon...pas grand chose ou si peu. Des albums photo, des cartes postales, quelques bouquins. Un carnet de téléphone qui serait sans doute minutieusement vérifié.

Un silence passe entre eux deux tandis que la voiture, dont le moteur s'était arrêté, attendait que le feu passe au vert. E. pensa de nouveau à sa conversation avec Lady Smallwood. L'inévitable question lui fut alors posée.

"Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites au sein de l'agence ?"

E. resta interdite, paniquant même comme à chaque fois que le sujet délicat de ses activités était posé depuis qu'elle avait accepté "la" mission. Elle pouvait cependant facilement répondre à cette question.

"Je travaille à la gestion des crises."

S. eut un sourire.

"Oh...ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux ?"

E. haussa les épaules.

"Il y a quelque chose de très procédurier et il peut y avoir une certaine routine, mais ça ne me dérange pas."

Ils étaient arrivés. S. dut faire un créneau afin de garer la berline dans la rue. Il reprit la conversation après avoir terminé la manœuvre.

"D'après les éléments qu'on nous a communiqués, c'est plutôt une sale affaire non ? En tout cas, à voir l'appartement, on n'y croirait pas."

* * *

N. posa sa tasse brûlante sur son chauffe-mug USB, à proximité de sa figurine Funko pop Ghostbusters : l'odeur du café embauma le bureau qu'il partageait avec 4 collègues - dont deux étaient pour le moment absents. Le seul collègue présent était en face de lui, et il ne voyait, au delà des deux murs de doubles écrans le camouflant, que le dessus de son crâne dégarni.

Tandis que N. attendait le fin du téléchargement de la vidéo que le service avait enfin récupéré, il s'enquit de savoir sur quoi il travaillait.

"Le site Web. On m'a signalé des problèmes apparus depuis ce week-end. C'est bizarre"

"On s'est fait attaquer, ou ce sont encore des navigateurs qui ne respectent pas les standards ?"

"Nan, je pense qu'il n'a pas aimé la dernière mise à jour du PHP, qui a été mis en automatique. Je vais downgrader en attendant de voir. T'es toujours sur le retraitement de la vidéo pixellisé ?"

"Non, un truc plus intéressant. Tu te souviens de la vidéo avec le criminel Moriarty qui avait été projeté sur tous les écrans du Royaume-Uni ? On vient de m'en envoyer une copie...pas un réenregistrement, la vidéo brute."

Le bruit du clavier de son voisin s'interrompit, tandis qu'il tendait le coup pour échanger un regard avec N, qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses ? Le montage était tellement grossier et le contenu tellement pauvre qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à tirer, non ? C'était sans doute le but..."

N. leva les yeux au ciel.

"Rabat-joie. Tu n'en sais rien. Tu te souviens quand ils avaient analysé les messages enregistrés de Ben Laden, et qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'il y avait des coupures trahissant un problème respiratoire ?"

"MMh. Non. Et à quoi ça a servi ?"

Bon, OK, c'était peut-être pas un bon exemple, mais N. n'avait pas encore bu son café. Son voisin était plutôt du genre à démarrer la journée en quatrième vitesse, tandis que lui avait besoin d'un temps de démarrage. Il tenait à son idée maladroitement illustré.

"Ce que je veux dire: il y a _toujours_ quelque chose. Là, on m'a demandé s'il était possible de savoir avec quel logiciel cette vidéo a été monté..."

Crâne d’œuf claqua la langue, signe qu'il avait bien entendu, qu'il restait sceptique mais qu'il ne cherchait pas à argumenter. Les vingt prochaines minutes se déroulèrent en silence, si l'on omettait les bruits de clavier, de souris, le léger ronron de la tour de N.

La réponse que cherchait N. s'avéra simple. Si simple, qu'il but deux longues gorgées de café pour être sûr de lui.

"Bizarre"

Crâne d’œuf releva la tête.

"Bizarre ?"

N. fit une légère moue.

"De ce que je vois, cette vidéo aurait été créée avec le même logiciel que celui que nous utilisons généralement - il y a un _watermarking_ qui s'incruste dessus. Il n'est pourtant pas si commun"

"C'est pas ton logiciel qui a modifié le fichier en l'appliquant au moment de l'appairage"

"Non, je te remercie, j'ai vérifié. Étrange comme coïncidence, non ? " dit N, en appuyant sur le mot coïncidence.

Crâne d’œuf remua négativement de la tête.

"Tu regardes trop de films, N."

"Et toi, pas assez"

* * *

On n'y croirait pas tant l'appartement était ordinaire. S. était passé devant, ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière, et révélant la pièce à vivre avec des motifs fleuris très années 80, qui succédaient au papier peint marbré de l'entrée. Le style lui rappelait beaucoup son appartement à elle avant qu'elle le refasse, notamment en retapissant les murs et en optant pour une toile peinte en blanc.

La décoration et le mobilier créaient une atmosphère cosy et étouffante au goût de E. Dans l'entrée, il y avait même une assiette avec des motifs de chats éclatant le kitschomètre. L'appartement sentait légèrement le renfermé -sans doute parce qu'il n'était à présent plus habité - et également le pot pourri. Un tableau d'une nature morte avait été laissé sur un fauteuil : l'empreinte sur le papier peint était visible, centré autour de coffre fort qui avait du contenir les fameux téléphones portables.

E. entra dans la cuisine étroite, révélant, par le sac de croquettes et les pâtés de chats que Norbury possédait bien des chats. Où pouvaient-ils être, à présent ? E. questionna S., qui faisait des photos de la porte du coffre.

"Les chats ? Il y en avait trois, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ils ont été confiés à la fourrière, à nos frais pour l'instant."

Trois. Apparemment, le détective aux cheveux bouclés avait donc vu juste.

La pièce à vivre et la cuisine donnaient sur un petit balcon : des pots de fleurs étaient rangés pour la saison froide dans un coin, une mini station météo avec un pluviomètre dans l'autre extrémité avec également une litière pour les félins, complété par une petite table ronde en métal avec deux chaises assortis protégés par une bâche aux motifs de tournesol délavé et grisonnante.

Traversant la cuisine en sens inverse, E. longea le couloir pour découvrir les autres pièces.

Dans la chambre, un couvre lit élimé recouvrait le lit deux places. Une photo du mari décédé trônait sur la table de chevet, du côté où, probablement, il dormait jadis.

La salle de bains était en mosaïque d'une couleur jaune cuivré passé de mode : les mains de E. touchèrent les surfaces douces et lisses, cherchant subrepticement les cachettes dans la pièce auquel on ne pensait pas, qui auraient déjà été trouvés s'il y en avait.

La tour d'horizon était fait. Il fallait regarder les détails à présent. Revenue dans la pièce à vivre, elle se planta devant la bibliothèque, contenant de nombreux ouvrages, de tailles différentes. Tout en haut, 1 maquette d'un voilier était entourée de volumes de part et d'autre. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle attrapa la maquette par son socle. Il était poussiéreux et E. dut étouffer un éternuement en rentrant en contact avec le nuage de poussière. Le bateau, d'environ 30 cm, était un assemblage minutieux de bois verni, de toiles et de cordes cirés. Si on en croyait la plaque vissée sur le socle, il s'agissait d'une reproduction d'une caravelle. Reculant un peu pour voir les titres des ouvrages, elle constata que les ouvrages situés à gauche du bateau étaient consacrés aux découvreurs et à l'exploration : le plus imposant volume traitait des anciennes colonies du Royaume-Uni à en croire son titre. A droite, un ouvrages contenant des cartes, des volumes sur la géographie ainsi qu'une encyclopédie sur les oiseaux et les espèces marines complétaient l'étagère.

Après avoir remis le bateau (non sans avoir vérifié qu'il ne servait pas de cachette, comme dans _Tintin et le trésor de Rackham le Rouge_ ou quelque chose comme ça), elle prit l'ouvrage le plus en avant de la pointe des pieds et nota que la tranche était également poussiéreuse.

Bon. Poussière, peu facile d'accès, ils n'étaient sans doute guère consultés. Mais cela ne révélait pas grand-chose de plus. La poussière était un fléau de bibliothèques. Sa bibliothèque à elle, par exemple.

La deuxième étage contenait des romans classiques, ainsi que quelques polars. E. ne connaissait pas trop de romans policiers, mais elle savait que c'était le domaine de prédilection d'Agatha Christie, qui était la vedette de l'étagère. Et des titres comme "Death comes as the End", "They Came to Baghdad", "Appointment with Death", "Murder is Easy" ou "Death on the Nile" donnaient bien le ton, non ?

E. sentit son cœur se serrer en relisant les titres des livres: entre "le meurtre facile", le "rendez-vous avec la mort" et "Baghdad"...n'y avait-il pas dans cette succession de titres alignés quelque chose pointant vers un aquarium à quelques pâtés de maison ??

Que dire du livre sur les créatures marines, au dessus ?

* * *

Là où elle était, il n'y avait point de créatures marines. Seulement des êtres humains, dont l'habit indiquait la fonction.

L'éclairage faible venant de l'extérieur, le silence et les murs lisses rappelaient d'une certaine façon l'aquarium ; cependant, Vivian Norbury commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être enfermée.

Il n'était cependant pas question de céder. Que le MI5 le veuille ou non, elle ne voulait pas finir ici. Elle n'avait pas servi l'institution toutes ses années pour finir là.

D'accord. Il y avait eu le meurtre. Mais c'était à cause de ce détective. Qui lui aussi était un assassin, qu'on avait pardonné. Pourquoi pas elle, alors ? Elle n'était pas une droguée, comme ce fichu garçon. Il n'avait obtenu son pardon que par piston : Vivian avait commencé à soupçonner que les vidéos de Moriarty n'avaient été qu'un coup monté pour le faire revenir. Le MI5 n'était pas à ça près. Et le MI5 aurait à se justifier s'ils ne la libéraient pas.

Et la femme qu'elle avait été tué n'avait pas un meilleur Curriculum Vitae, pour le peu qu'elle en savait.

Ces trente années passés à servir de dactylo puis de secrétaires à des puissants qui la considéraient de haut ne lui étaient pas inutiles. Elle savait comme ça marchait, elle savait comment les faire marcher.

Le cliquetis de sa cellule se fit entendre.

"Norbury, votre avocat vous attend"'

Un soupir, un sourire, Norbury se leva. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

* * *

S., qui avait terminé avec les photos de la porte du coffre, s'approcha de E. tandis qu'elle réprimait un frisson et pointa une étagère beaucoup plus facile d'accès sur lequel il semblait manquer un volume d'une série d'albums.

"Il y a des albums photos là. On en a réquisitionné un pour le service de cryptographie, plus par principe qu'autre chose. C'est plein de photos de chats, vous pourrez les voir si ça vous intéresse."

E. prit mécaniquement le dernier qu'elle ouvrit. Sur la page de droite, une photo prise sur le balcon en été, montrait trois chats confortablement installés sur le mobilier extérieur. Deux chats noirs avec des reflets roux occupaient, assis, les deux chaises, tandis qu'un troisième aux patchs noirs, roux et blancs était allongé de tout son long sur la table.

Elle se souvint d'une voix grave résonnant dans une vidéo bruitée, trop regardée, gravée dans sa mémoire

"Deux Burmese, une écaille de tortue"

Cet homme était détestable et arrogant, mais ses capacités de déduction étaient décidément incontestables. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenue, avec son métier, une espèce de people locale.

S. avait raison. Les albums photos étaient essentiellement consacrées aux trois félins, même si des photos de bouquets de fleurs disposés dans la pièce à vivre avaient été soigneusement rangés, ainsi que quelques photos d'extérieur. Revenant à la première page, elle lut une étiquette indiquant les dates de début et de fin de l'album, ainsi que les noms des trois chats.

Intrigué par le choix des prénoms, E. sortit son smartphone. Une recherche lui confirma son soupçon initial : ils portaient tous trois des noms de pharaons mâles. Prenant, avec le même appareil, une photo de l'étiquette, elle reposa l'album soigneusement à sa place, et continua de parcourir la bibliothèque. Par un jeu de dominos, un ouvrage sur la mythologie égyptienne attira son regard.

E. sourit malgré elle.

"Elle semble s'être intéressée à l'Egypte, non ?"

S. opina, tandis qu'il positionnait un spot transportable dans la pièce à vivre.

"Il y a plusieurs ouvrages autour de la civilisation, et il y a même une statuette dans le style dans la chambre aussi. Mais il n'y a pas que l'Egypte non plus...Tenez...ouvrez cette boite rouge, à l'extrémité de cet étagère."

Posant l'album de chats et l'ouvrage de mythologie egyptienne sur une petite table, E. obtempéra et fit glisser la boite rouge, particulièrement lourde. Une fois dégagée, E. l'ouvrit. Un "Oh" s'échappa de ses lèvres.


	15. Angles morts

> _Do you know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes? However hard you try, it's always a self-portrait._
> 
> Irène Adler, S02E01, Sherlock BBC

\----

**_Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et la source de lumière principale venait de la coiffeuse. Elle était prête : la perruque blonde et les lunettes rondes qu'elle porterait pour la soirée étaient soigneusement posées sur la table adjacente, la canne appuyée dessus. Le sac contenant l'arme à feu et la fameuse note étaient à la porte d'entrée._ **

**_Le plan, prévu depuis 5 ans, avait commencé quand elle avait activé la vidéo de Jim Moriarty le jour où son frère préféré était envoyé en exil par son grand frère. Son grand frère, qui en savait plus que quiconque, s'en était inquiété, mais pas assez, comme c'était prévu, victime de son arrogance. De son innocence, aussi, peut-être._ **

**_Eurus Holmes, qui serait bientôt Faith Smith, avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps. Le moment de revoir son petit frère. Elle contempla son reflet, celle d'une femme de 35 ans aux cheveux bruns courts, qui lui rendit son sourire glacial, machiavélique._ **

* * *

 

La boite en carton, située dans la bibliothèque contenant une collection impressionnante de cartes postales, semblant venir des quatre coins du monde.

A l'exception de quelques vierges, toutes contenaient un petit mot plus ou moins courts, et toutes étaient adressées à "Vivian Norbury, XX Wigmore Street, XXth floor, LONDON, ENGLAND". Même les timbres, de taille de formes et de couleurs différentes étaient un voyage en soi. la majorité étaient des cartes postales de chats et d'animaux, certaines étaient des objets antiques, et enfin il y avait des cartes touristiques classiques, montages plus ou moins réussis de photos avec un texte rappelant le lieu.

Il y avait également des cartes vierges venant du Royaume Uni, identiques en plusieurs exemplaires: certaines représentaient des chats, d'autres avaient pour thème la ville de Londres, et enfin les dernières semblaient venir du British Museum. Une réserve de timbres, qu'elle identifia, pour en avoir utilisé quelques uns, pour les cartes postales à l'international, étaient présentes.

Curieux trésor. E. posa à son interlocuteur une question purement rhétorique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Des cartes postales. Apparemment, elle en échangeait. On a fait une passe là-dessus...rien de très probant, pour le moment. Mais vu que vous étiez intéressée par la connaitre mieux..."

"Mmmhhh"

* * *

"Vous ne comprenez pas ? Pourtant, il ne me semble qu'il n'y a rien de bien compliqué. Il me semblait même que c'était votre travail..."

L'avocat se pinça les lèvres, laissant passer la tempête. Le dossier de sa cliente était délicat, et le problème de ce genre de dossier est que la franchise était rarement très optimiste. Il avait laissé Vivian Norbury s'exprimer, se défendre, refuser les propositions d'aménagement de peine en dépit de ses recommandations, mais il était aussi de son devoir de la prévenir.

"...cette proposition qu'ils ont faite. Vous ne savez pas à quel point elle est insultante"

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?"

"ce que tous vos clients attendent. La liberté"

"Madame Norbury. Nous sommes en train de parler de trahisons et d'un crime. Peut-être pas prémédité, mais un homicide volontaire. Pour ce genre de crimes, dans des circonstances normales, aboutit rarement à un acquittement, sauf dans certains cas de clémence et de légitime défense.

Alors je ne doute pas que vous avez de bonnes raisons de la trouver insultante mais je vous demande"

L'ancienne secrétaire coupa la parole à son avocat.

"Non, vous en doutez. Ou peut-être est-ce que vous travaillez pour eux..."

L'avocat et Norbury échangèrent un long regard.

"Je vous assure que non. Je n'ai jamais approché, ni été approché par les personnes de votre milieu, de près ou de loin."

Un sourire sardonique passa sur les lèvres de sa cliente

"De ce que vous en savez. Mais je vais résumer ça en une question : est-ce que je change d'avocat tout de suite ou non ? Si je voulais d'un avocat qui répète ce que dit le parti adverse, j'aurai pris un perroquet"

L'avocat sourit malgré lui, sans doute jaune. Il s'était quelque peu attendu à ce soufflet. Et il avait déjà réfléchi à sa réponse, si elle imposait un ultimatum.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je suis toujours avec vous et défendrez vos intérêts pour que vous recouvriez la liberté...le plus vite possible."

dit-il, sans trop savoir à quel défi il répondrait.

* * *

E. avait eu à peine le temps de mettre de côté les cartes postales et de terminer de fouiller la bibliothèque que son conducteur se gratta la gorge en prenant la parole, tandis qu'il terminait de ranger son matériel photographique.

"C'est bientôt l'heure pour moi, j'ai terminé...."

Ce n'était pas qu'une indication, mais un ordre : E. aurait voulu plus de temps, mais sans être convaincue, en y repensant qu'elle aurait découvert autre chose.

Elle scanna la pièce à vivre, en murmurant un

"D'accord, oui..."

Son regard tomba sur la boite aux cartes postales, à qu'elle avait posé en pile sur le livre de mythologie grecque et l'album photos.

"...je voudrais emporter _ça_ , si c'est possible ?"

S. haussa les épaules.

"Comme vous voulez. Je signalerai votre emprunt. Ne les perdez pas, il arrive que les _personnes d'en haut_ demandent des pièces."

* * *

 

Anthéa parcourut le chemin menant à son bureau et au bureau de son boss. L'assistance personnelle de Mycroft Holmes gérant entre autres son agenda, elle savait que l'homme assistait à une soirée mondaine importante, une rencontre d'ambassadeurs étrangers avec apéritif dinatoire. C'était un rendez-vous important pour son chef ; il en tirait toujours de précieuses informations pour le gouvernement britannique. C'était une source d'informations précieuses, même si elle savait également qu'il n'appréciait guère les foules.

Frappant à la porte, elle entra après en avoir obtenu la permission

"Votre smoking est arrivé, monsieur", dit l'assistante en l'accrochant à la paterne.

"Merci, Anthéa"

Un souvenir, celui où Anthéa avait, dans la même pièce, apporté "le" manteau de Sherlock Holmes lui revint en mémoire...cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Mme Watson était morte...elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles.

Mr Holmes leva la tête en sa direction avant de revenir à son écran.

La curiosité fut la plus forte.

"Est-ce que votre frère se porte bien ?"

Mr Holmes pinça les lèvres, répondant d'un ton neutre.

"Cela fera une semaine qu'il n'est pas sortir de son appartement au 221B Baker Street. Cela facilite le travail de la surveillance."

L'assistante fit une légère moue : ce n'était guère rassurant pour une personne normale, mais elle n'était pas convaincue que cela l'était pour Sherlock, aussi ...excentrique pouvait être le détective. Son chef se leva après avoir fermé son PC d'un bruit sec, la congédiant et fermant la conversation.

"Bonne soirée, Anthéa, et bon week-end"

Avec un sourire professionnel de façade, elle répondit

"J'espère que votre soirée sera fructueuse, monsieur. A lundi."

avant de s'en aller, ne faisant pas l'écho du bon week-end, qui n'existait que virtuellement chez son boss.

* * *

Confortablement installée dans son lit, la serviette humide toujours enrubannée tenant ses cheveux mouillés, E. était en train de feuilleter distraitement l'album photos de chats, se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait pris. Il n'y avait rien dedans, à part des photos de chats. Elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser.

Elle se sentait idiote : avec un soupir, elle laissa l'album de chats de côté et ouvrir le manuel sur la mythologie égyptienne. Un papier fin en tomba qu'elle attrapa.

C'était une vieille carte postale, étrangère à en juger par les caractères arabes, avec pour thème des reliques égyptiennes. Elle la retourna : comme les autres, elle était adressés à Vivian Norbury à son adresse londonienne. Le mot, écrit dans un anglais simple, indiquait que l'émetteur était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à la retraite, qui possédait lui aussi trois chats, et qui espérait que cette carte égyptienne lui ferait plaisir.

En haut de la carte postale, un code, fait de deux lettres et d'un numéro à 5 chiffres l'intrigua.

La mettant de côté, elle ouvrit la boite pour voir si d'autres possédaient un code similaire : il se trouva que la majorité en avait un. Deux lettres, en rapport avec  le pays d'origine, et un numéro. Saisissant son téléphone, elle chercha le code de la carte sur Google en vain. Idem en ajoutant "postcard".

Google n'aimait pas le spécifique. Il fallait quelquefois faire simple.

Sans y croire, elle chercha "postcard exchange".

* * *

_**Elle fit arrêter le taxi devant le café au dessus duquel le détective vivait. Elle inspecta le bâtiment, avec un dernier sourire, avant de prendre le masque qu'elle porterait jusqu'au petit matin. Sa canne dans une main, elle frappa le trottoir, tout en claudiquant légèrement, et alla jusqu'à la porte. Elle frappa un coup, avant de rentrer. La propriétaire était affairée, et le détective ayant indiqué à la sonnette qu'il était au premier étage, elle prit l'escalier et monta lentement les marches, comme une personne qui pénètre ici pour la première fois. Arrivant à la porte, sa main s'apprêtant à frappant trouva le vide, tandis qu'était apparu à l'embrasure le détective auc cheveux bouclés en robe de chambre complètement au bout de rouleau.** _

_**Que le spectacle commence, pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle mimait de manière très persuasive la jeune femme éplorée qu'était sa Faith Smith.** _

* * *

 

Le spectacle commençait. Ou plutôt le nouvel épisode de Naruto commençait. Le supérieur de E., R. n'écoutait que d'une oreille, se consacrant à la lecture du journal. C'était le vendredi soir, et ses trois enfants avaient le droit de regarder, après avoir enfilé leurs pyjamas, deux épisodes de l'anime, qu'il suivait ... vaguement. Une histoire de gamins ninja qui faisait la guerre et détruisait des forêts en se battant entre eux. Il y avait un vague côté Dragon Ball, mais avec plus de magie et plus de ninjas, sans doute.

Son aîné, 10 ans, expliquait au plus jeune, 6 ans depuis 15 jours, les pouvoir et les faiblesses du fameux "Neji" et pourquoi c'était lui _le plus fort_.

"Avec son Byakugan, il voit tout, tu vois. Il a juste un angle mort situé derrière son cou, mais en utilisant son tourbillon Divin, il peut riposter n'importe quelle attaque."

Le petit répliqua d'une voix fluette.

"Oui, mais dans cet épisode, Naruto le bat quand même"

"Oui, mais c'est seulement grâce au démon Renard sinon il aurait perdu"

La troisième, qui se trouvait être la jumelle de l'aîné, intervint.

"Moi je pense plutôt que c'est Kakashi le plus fort, car il a le sharingan et que c'est le plus intelligent. Et c'est Tsunade la fille la plus forte"

S'en suivit un débat bruyant où chacun défendit son ou ses ninjas préférées avant qu'ils s'accordent sur le fait que ça dépendait, mais que tous les ninjas avait des forces et des faiblesses.

_Comme tous les humains._

Des angles morts.

_Comme tous les humains._

Tandis que le premier épisode du soir se terminait, il entendit une voix fluette.

"Papa c'est quoi ton ninja préféré ?"

Papa abaissa le journal, les trois paires d'yeux de trois personnes qui comptaient parmi les plus importantes de sa vie, le regardaient.

"Dans l'anime, j'aime bien le vieux ninja avec les cheveux gris et la plaque à cornes sur le front ???"

"Jiraya ? Mais c'est un vieux pervers ..." répondit l'aîné. Les deux autres enfants rirent.

"Mais sinon, vous êtes bien entendu mes trois ninjas préférés"

* * *

La plateforme de Postcrossing.com proposait à ces inscrits d'envoyer des cartes postales aux quatre coins du monde de manière anonyme et de recevoir, de pareils inconnus, des cartes postales.

Afin d'enregistrer les cartes postales reçus, un code, consistant en deux lettres identifiant le pays et un numéro (qui s'incrémentait à chaque carte postale envoyée) était attribué.

Voilà à quoi était sans doute inscrite Vivian Norbury. Vu le nombres de postcrossers présents à Londres, elle aurait du mal à la retrouver, pensa E., qui venait d'avoir créé son propre compte et demander une adresse -elle était bonne pour envoyer une carte postale en Russie, et la correspondante éphémère collectionnait les cartes postales de cupcakes et de corgis- avant de découvrir comment ça marchait.

Tout en se demandant où diable pourrait-elle trouver des cartes postales avec des cupcakes - dans un magasin d'accessoires de cuisine ?? - E. remit la carte postale clé dans le bouquin de mythologie, là où il était placé, à la page consacré à Bastet. Si E. n'était pas à l'aise avec cette mythologie, elle savait quand même que Bastet était la déesse chat. Bon. Pas beaucoup plus, d'accord. Elle parcourut le bouquin, se testant à se rappeler le nom d'autres dieux:  Osiris, bien sûr, sa femme, Isis, Nehtys, la soeur d'Isis, le méchant Seth, qui avait découpé son frère Osiris, Maat la plume, Anubis, qui avait une tête d'un animal à long bec recourbé, si E. se souvenait bien.

Il s'avéra que E. s'était trompé, Anubis était le dieu à tête de chien. Bon, la révision n'aurait pas fait de mal. Et elle la continua en lisant la biographie du dieu au dessus d'Anubis.

Ce fut comme si une pièce de puzzle venait de trouver son exact place. E. rit : c'était tellement gros. Mais Vivian n'avait-elle pas choisi d'elle-même Amo pour rappeler Love ?

* * *

_**L'agent du MI5, lui, ne riait pas: missionné par la membre du cabinet Lady Smallwood, il devait de toute urgence délivrer un message à Mycroft Holmes, arrivé depuis environ une heure à la soirée des ambassadeurs étrangers organisé par le Royaume-Uni, qui était déjà occupé au téléphone. Se faufilant parmi les dignitaires, il finit par le trouver dans un couloir au calme, dans une discussion qui ne semblait souffrir d'aucune interruption. Il dut donc le déranger, recevoir un regard noir, avaler sa salive et insister en épelant silencieusement c'est urgent. L'homme signifia qu'il avait compris et d'un geste lui demanda d'attendre au bout du couloir. L'agent s'exécuta et attendit que l'homme émerge, non sans un soupir.** _

_**"Pour l'amour de Dieu. J'étais en conversation avec la Première Ministre"** _

_**L'agent, nerveux, répondit rapidement** _

_**"Je suis désolé, Mr Holmes. C'est votre frère"** _

_**Haussement de sourcil de la part du "grand frère"** _

_**"Il a quitté son appartement"** _

_**L'air incrédule, facétieusement, Mr Holmes rétorqua** _

_**"Oh, était-il en feu ?"** _

_**L'agent n'en savait rien, mais supposa qu'on lui aurait dit si c'était le cas.** _

_**"Je ne pense pas. Lady Smallwood m'a chargé de vous dire simplement que votre frère avait quitté l'appartement, et se promenait à pied dans Londres, surveillé."** _

_**A la mention de la Lady, l'agent eut l'impression que l'expression de Mycroft Holmes changea. Il se redressa, attendant l'ordre lui donnant l'autorisation de prendre congé.** _

_**"Faites appeler ma voiture. Je rejoins le plateau de surveillance."** _

_**L'agent fut surpris, mais n'en pipa mot.** _

_**"A vos ordres, monsieur"** _

* * *

 


	16. Apophis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Description de violence/sang mineure dans ce chapitre.

_Dans la mythologie égyptienne, il est un dieu maudit, pour lequel aucun temple n'a été érigé : Apophis, dieu serpent, est, encore plus que Seth, l'anti-thèse du dieu Amon-Rê, le dieu-soleil unificateur de l'Egypte. Personnification du chaos, du mal, de l'obscurité, il cherche à anéantir la création divine, régnant sans partage sur les forces du Mal et la nuit. Son rôle est donc de servir d'Ennemi, par ses défaites contre les forces du bien ; tout comme, chaque jour, le soleil se lève, chassant l'obscurité._

C'était très étrange. Ce matin-là, au lieu de prendre la direction du Parlement, E. avait pris le chemin du MI5, ne se rendant compte que de son erreur en pénétrant dans l'enceinte. E. avait alors décidé que le mieux à faire était d'aller dans le bureau de lady Smallwood pour la prévenir, et il se trouvait que la parlementaire s'y trouvait et l'attendait.

Une partie de son cerveau savait qu'il y avait un _problème_.  
L'autre suivait le mouvement. Car il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce genre de situation, à part suivre.

Et attendre que ça s'arrête.

Qu'est-ce qui devait s'arrêter, déjà ?

Oui. Elle devait présenter ce qu'elle avait trouvé ce week-end. E. trouvait qu'elle avait du mal à s'expliquer. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Tout était confus. Un peu flou. Elle eut à peine fini que l'animal qu'elle avait apporté sortit de sa caisse de transport.

Elle avait du mal la fermer.

Comment cela se faisait qu'il ne s'était pas échappé dans le métro ?

Ah. Elle n'avait pas pris le métro, c'est vrai.

Lady Smallwood, assise derrière son bureau, regarda le félin d'un air pincé.

"Merci de la tenir à distance. Je n'aime pas trop les chats"

E. prit d'un geste fluide l'animal, qui se frottait contre le bureau.

"C'est une chatte", dit K. avant d'avoir pu se retenir. "Les écailles-de-tortue sont majoritairement des femelles."

Calant Misty sur son épaule gauche, elle rapprocha la caisse et entreprit de la faire de nouveau entrer dedans. Elle réussit très facilement, sauf qu'elle découvrit que la grille avait disparu...  
E. fronça les sourcils, cherchant où elle était passée. C'est là qu'elle remarqua le mur de barreaux, derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le bureau de Lady Smallwood ressemblait à une cellule de prison.

Une voix grave, celle du détective de la vidéo, résonna, comme si elle venait du plafond.  
"Il n'y a pas d'issue"

E. releva la tête en entendant un cliquetis distinct. Lady Smallwood n'était plus là derrière son bureau. C'était Vivian Norbury, tenant un pistolet en sa direction.

"Lâchez-la"

E. déposa doucement Misty au sol et se redressa en mettant les mains en évidence.

Par où la secrétaire était-elle entrée ? La voix de Vivian résonna de nouveau.

"Non, je ne pense pas"

Avait-elle donné l'impression de chercher une issue ?

Le son du tir se propagea dans la pièce, et K. sentit une douleur soudaine et brûlante dans l'abdomen. Reculant, elle heurta les barreaux de la cellule. Sa main tremblante toucha la zone blessée, qui commençait déjà à s'imbiber de son sang.

"Surprise !"

s'exclama Vivian Norbury. Misty, elle, avait disparu.  
E. se sentit tomber, la douleur lancinante, allant crescendo, s'étendaient, tandis que ces sens lâchaient.

Une très longue chute...

* * *

  _ **Les bras croisés, Lady Smallwood, arrivée il y a vingt minutes au plateau de surveillance sur lequel tous les flux des caméras de surveillance londoniennes étaient rapatriés, regardait la silhouette de Sherlock Holmes se promener dans la rue. Alertée, elle avait décidé de se déplacer vu qu'elle savait que Holmes avait une soirée importante qu'il ne pourrait manquer. Elle avait cependant veillé à ce qu'on lui transmette le message, sachant que l'homme n'apprécierait pas qu'on ne l'est pas informé.**_

_**C'était son**_ **petit** _**frère après tout. Même s'il répétait sans cesse que les liens familiaux n'entraient pas en jeu. Ce qui était faux, comme beaucoup d'ennemis - Magnussen en dernier - l'avaient su, et même si ça n'avait jamais remis en cause l'excellence de leur travail.** _

_**Elle leva donc un sourcil en voyant Mycroft Holmes, téléphone à la main, l'air sinistre, arriver.** _

_**"Nous avons l'oeil sur lui. Vous n'aviez pas à vous déplacer"** _

_**"J'étais au téléphone avec la Première Ministre"** _

_**Lady Smallwood eut une légère moue.** _

_**"..Oh je vois"** _

_**Ainsi, quitte à se faire déranger par la première Ministre en compromettant la soirée, il avait préféré venir ici. Elle devait avoir voulu parler du Brexit.** _

_**Ils regardèrent tout deux la raison de leur présence, en cette nuit, dans la salle: la silhouette de Sherlock Holmes, marchant, ou plutôt, déambulant dans la rue.** _

_**"Mais que fait-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il là à arpenter les rues de la sorte ?", murmura son collègue.** _

_**Cela pouvait être une question purement rhétorique n'attendant pas de réponse, mais Smallwood, tout en ne lâchant pas l'écran, rappela d'un ton neutre le contexte. Pour elle, la raison de cet errement crevait les yeux.** _

_**"Elle est morte, Mycroft. Il est probablement encore sous le choc."** _

_**"Tout le monde meurt. C'est l'une des seules choses sur lequel on peut faire confiance vis-à-vis des humains. Comment cela peut être encore une surprise ?"** _

_**Lady Smallwood cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, repensant à son mari décédé. Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas compris. Cela faisait partie des domaines où il pouvait se montrer singulièrement obtus.  Là où sur de nombreux sujets complexes et transverses, son collègue serait apte à formuler une réponse parfaite et quasi instantanée, avec le temps, les occasions, elle avait découvert ses angles morts à lui. Elle choisit cependant de ne pas étayer le sujet, du moins, pas de front.** _

_**Se tournant vers l"homme en smoking, elle dit, non sans un brin de malice.** _

_**"Vous semblez contrarié. Est-ce que je vais encore me faire arrêter par la sécurité ?"** _

_**Mycroft Holmes, cette fois, tiqua légèrement, prenant une mine plus contrite.** _

_**"Je crois m'être confondu en excuses à ce sujet."** _

_**"Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment rattrapé"** _

_**"Et par quel biais puis-je le faire ?"** _

_**"C'est comme pour votre frère. Du temps et de l'attention."** _

_**Laissant son interlocuteur en conclure ce qu'il voulait, Lady Smallwood reporta son attention à l'écran, où il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau : elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant reprendre une rue déjà empruntée. Errer, le mot n'était pas faible...** _

* * *

  
E. s'était réveillée en sursaut dans son lit, évidement sans blessure par balles. Mais elle avait vérifié. Au cas où. Puis elle avait soupiré en voyant l'heure. 2h45 du matin. La nuit était loin d'être finie.

Bien sûr que c'était un rêve. Enfin, un cauchemar. Incroyable la manière dont le cerveau avait de mélanger tout n'importe comment, tout en crééant à partir de ce patchwork une illusion de cohérence. Le genre qui chamboulait pas mal.

Certains avaient écrit des encyclopédies sur les interprétations de rêve. Quels sens donneraient-ils au sien ?

Tout en dénouant distraitement une mèche de cheveux crépus dans la pénombre, E. médita sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de se faire tirer dessus- car ça, elle savait d'où ça venait-depuis longtemps. L'affaire avait donc réveillée d'anciens souvenirs qu'elle croyait définitivement oubliés, hormis la fine cicatrice qui zébrait son ventre.

_Les cadavres dans le placard, les plaies qui se réouvrent_

Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport entre ça et la situation actuelle ? Bien sûr que non, même si son cerveau disait le contraire. Les rêves avaient ce don de révéler la paranoïa. Tandis que K. s'assoupissait de nouveau, elle réfléchit à l'apparition de la chatte "Misty". Ça c'était quand même le plus fort. Pourquoi croyait-elle que Lady Smallwood n'aimerait pas les chats ? Bizarrement, elle pensa que la veuve n'avait pas d'animal de compagnie...

Smallwood avait bien dit qu'ils seraient intéressés si elle trouvait quelque chose, en particulier apte à être utilisé en point de pression. Elle devrait expliquer cette histoire de cartes postales et de choix de surnoms, s'ils n'avaient pas encore été mis en évidence par le service, au delà...

En y pensant bien, la vraie question était : qui était Vivian ? Cette histoire de postcrossing n'était peut-être que du camouflage : une passion permettant à la fois de cacher et de transmettre des informations de manière presque intraçable: écriture manuscrite, canal de gestion de courrier particulière...combien de pays vérifiaient les cartes postales, vu le flux que cela représentait ? 

La passion pour l'Egypte, aussi, pouvait être du vent. Ou du moins, ce qu'on pouvait croire être une passion cachait une fascination narcissique.

Qu'est-ce qui avait de vrai dans Vivian Norbury ?

Dans l'obscurité, elle releva la tête et jura en français, seule, dans sa chambre, tandis ces cervicales lui rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de vrai...

* * *

_**Lady Smallwood commençait à s'ennuyer. Ils avaient demandé aux agents de tracer le chemin que suivait le détective pour comprendre quel était le but, s'il y en avait un, de cette promenade nocturne. Il avait été suggéré qu'un agent se rende sur place pour voir si les caméras manquaient quelque chose, mais son collègue avait décliné, préférant tenter d'entrer en communication avec le partenaire dévoué de son frère, John Watson. En vain, pour le moment.** _

_**Comme quoi, sa remarque avait fait son chemin. Sans doute pas complètement, mais un peu.** _

_**Quelques rires étouffés la firent lever la tête. Mycroft Holmes revint vers elle, le téléphone toujours sur son oreille.** _

_**"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** _

_**L'agent à proximité du duo répondit.** _

_**"Désolé, monsieur. Nous venons de tracer le chemin qu'il emprunte, et..."** _

_**Et, de toute évidence, c'était exactement ce que le détective avait voulu, pour faire passer un message à son aîné. Lady Smallwood ne savait que penser.** _

_**"Est-ce que vous pensez que c'était le but de sa promenade ou juste sa manière de nous faire comprendre qu'il sait s'il est surveillé ?"** _

_**"Je croyais que vous pensiez qu'il était sous le** _ **choc** _**?"** _

_**Lady Smallwood eut un léger sourire. Ils se connaissaient trop, en fait. D'un ton égal, elle répondit.** _

_**"Et je le pense** _ **toujours** _**."** _

_**Avant d'ajouter, après une courte pause.** _

_**"Comme je pense que cela va prendre** _ **beaucoup** _**de temps."** _

_**Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un raclement de gorge. Le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille de son collègue, elle entendit John Watson décrocher.** _

* * *

 L'écran de son smartphone était très lumineux et agressait ses yeux endormis. E. continuait cependant de pianoter pour trouver l'information qu'elle cherchait, recherche qui l'avait arraché aux bras de Morphée, qui pourtant avait des bras très confortables.

Quitte à être réveillée par un cauchemar et maintenue dans cet état par une vieille de 70 ans qui avait revendu des informations classées et était restée secrétaire au lieu de prendre sa retraite tranquillement, autant que cette interruption ait une quelconque utilité. E. murmurait pour éviter de s'assoupir.

"Où est qu'ils les ont mis ? Mhhh...quel quartier...plutôt le sien ou celui du MI5 ? Mhhh...j'espère qu'ils sont ensemble"

Une photo de trois chats, deux bruns et un noir,blanc et roux s'afficha."

Elle eut un large sourire.

_Trouvé_

* * *

  _ **Après de multiples tentatives, son collègue avait ainsi réussi à joindre le bras droit du détective. Lady Smallwood ne manqua pas d'écouter l'appel, entendant la voix du docteur répondre sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.** _

_**"Sherlock a quitté son appartement pour la première fois de la semaine. J'ai demandé à le faire suivre."** _

_**A l'intonation du docteur, elle devina qu'il obtint une réponse ironique.** _

_**"Sherlock n'étant plus sous contrôle, il est une menace pour la sécurité. Le fait qu'il soit mon frère ne change absolument rien. Ca n'a rien changé la dernière fois et ça ne changera pas avec"** _

_**Mycroft Holmes s'interrompit, l'expression figée. Lady Smallwood l'observa avec attention : comme elle le pensait, John Watson ne pouvait pas être au courant. Est-ce que qu'il venait d'en dire plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu ? C'était ... une erreur assez inédite et révélatrice.** _

_**Un silence troublant passa, sans qu'elle ne croise son regard.** _

_**"...avec Sherlock."** _ _**Son collègue abrégea alors la conversation.** _ _**"Merci de me prévenir si jamais il vous contacte."** _ _**Quand il eut raccroché, elle posa alors la seule question qui devait être posé.** _

_**"Êtes-vous toujours en contact avec Sherrinford ?"** _

_**"J'ai des nouvelles régulièrement, oui."** _

_**Dodelinant légèrement la tête, elle attendit la suite. Qui ne vint pas. Elle insista.** _

_**"Et ?"** _

_**"Sherrinford est sous contrôle." répondit l'homme avant de passer devant elle pour rejoindre les agents de surveillance.**_

_**Il leur donna des instructions - basiquement continuer à surveiller le détective et noter la route qu'il prenait jusqu'à que le soleil ne se lève - avant de revenir vers sa collègue.** _

_**"Il est inutile pour nous de rester ici, je vous invite à prendre congé...et je vous remercie d'avoir été présente à ma place."** _

_**Du temps et de l'attention.** _

_**"Vous restez ?"** _ _**Sur l'écran principal, le tracé du chemin qu'empruntait le détective continuait de se mettre à jour, révélant la suite du message, tout aussi mature que le début.**_

_**En guise de réponse, son interlocuteur hocha négativement la tête, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.** _

* * *

A quelques kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de la salle de surveillance, E. avait posé son téléphone et s'était réinstallé dans les bras de Morphée, sans rien savoir de ce qui se passait dans les rues de Londres. Demain, elle aurait une visite à faire au refuge, sans compter qu'elle était invitée à midi : et si tout se passait comme elle espérait, elle aurait peut-être des courses à faire dans l'après-midi, plus importantes que prévu. Sans compter qu'elle devrait s'arranger avec sa voisine à la retraite. Le week-end à peine commencé s'annonçait chargé.


	17. Affaires privées

_All you have is your fire_  
_And the place you need to reach_  
_Don't you ever tame your demons_  
_But always keep 'em on a leash_  
Arsonist's Lullaby, Hozier

Il était environ 9h00 quand le bip de notification de réception d'un courriel se fit entendre. Lady Smallwood n'avait pas encore déjeuné et n'avait pas pour habitude de consulter ses messages le samedi matin avant midi. Cependant, après ce qui s'était passé (ou non) durant la nuit, elle souhaitait avoir des nouvelles au plus tôt du frère de Mycrotft Holmes.

Le message, dans lequel le frère de Sherlock Holmes faisait partie des destinataires, avait été émis par l'agent en charge du  plateau de surveillance. Il signalait que Sherlock Holmes avait été suivi toute la nuit, et avait terminé son escapade nocturne au bord de la Tamise, pr-s d'un des ponts qui l'enjambait. Le jour se levant et constatant que le détective turbulent n'était pas en danger, la surveillance avait été abandonnée. Cependant, le détective avait bien rejoint son domicile. Il avait été vu raccompagné au 21b Baker Street.

Le message ne précisait pas pourquoi avait-il eu besoin d'être raccompagné, cependant la parlementaire se doutait que Mycroft se chargerait d'investiguer, s'il jugeait que ce serait utile. Cependant, si le fait que Sherlock Holmes avait un léger problème avec la drogue, problème qui n'était pas d'ailleurs inconnu du grand public, elle avait aussi remarqué que Mycroft évitait de s'étendre et de trop en divulguer sur le sujet.

C'était une affaire trop privée sans doute. Si chacun des membres du Cabinet ne devait avoir aucun secret quand cela concernait les affaires d'Etat et les services secrets, chacun avait son propre jardin. Le sien était sa proche famille : sa fille et feu son mari.Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'il s'était suicidé.

A cause de Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Mycroft, mais elle se demandait, quelquefois, s'il la tenait responsable de l'implication de son frère. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait parlé de lui en premier, même si ensuite Sherlock Holmes avait traqué l'homme d'affaires pour d'autres personnes.

Peut-être qu'un jour, quand l'affaire Moriarty serait close, elle lui demanderait.

* * *

  **Extrait du journal intime de Kate Halsey, 10 ans.**

_Aujourd'hui, tata Nolwenn vient manger avec nous. J'aime beaucoup tata Nolwenn car je peux jouer avec elle et parler de Naruto et des Pokémon, pas comme avec papa et maman. Par contre, elle connait les règles pour les combats de Pokémon donc je ne gagne pas comme avec papa et maman._

_En fait, je l'appelle tata mais ce n'est pas ma tata. Une tata, ce serait la soeur de papa ou la soeur de maman. Je n'ai pas de tata mais j'ai deux oncles. Nolwenn n'est pas ma tata mais ma marraine, et à ce titre je suis sa filleule. Papa m'a dit que c'est comme si elle était une partie de ma famille ou une adulte avec qui j'ai un lien. Tata Nolwenn, papa m'a dit, elle l'a connu à travers le travail._

_Mon papa, lui, il travaille dans les bureaux, quelquefois il ne rentre pas car il a du travail mais ça va, ça n'arrive pas souvent et maman est là. Sauf une fois, maman est partie pour le travail et papa avait du travail, et Nolwenn est venue nous garder, mes deux frères et moi et c'était vraiment bien. J'ai deux frères, dont un qui est né le même jour que moi, c'est mon jumeau mais on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup je trouve. Des faux jumeaux, mais je n'aime pas ce nom, car on n'est pas faux._

_J'ai aussi un petit frère. Des trois, c'est moi qui suis la plus grande. Mes frères sont quelquefois jaloux que c'est Nolwenn ma marraine mais Nolwenn elle offre toujours quelque chose à mes frères quand elle me fait un cadeau._

_J'ai préparé un dessin pour l'offrir à Nolwenn car elle aime bien les dessins. J'ai représenté papa, maman, moi, mes deux frères et Nolwenn et son Pokémon préféré à côté._

A coté du texte, Kate s'est dessinée avec ces vêtements du jour. Elle a ajouté une flèche pointant sur son haut, avec la légende "Pull que m'a offert tata Nolwenn☺"

* * *

E. consulta l'heure tout en raccrochant avec le refuge. La discussion ne s'était pas mal passée, mais elle aurait sans doute des formalités à régler. Elle avait du aussi insister et argumenter, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. A cause de sa nuit hâchée, elle s'était réveillée plus tard que d'habitude, et son planning était donc décalé.

Elle devrait être cependant dans les temps.

Elle envoya un SMS à R., précisant bien qu'elle apporterait une entrée et son heure d'arrivée.

Sur la route menant à Camden Lock Market, elle passa devant le jardin d'un particulier qui se préparait à accueillir une fête, sans doute l'anniversaire d'un enfant au vu la décoration. Il était en train d'installer une cible de belle taille, qui permettrait aux bambins de tirer à l'arc. Malgré elle, elle s'arrêta, observant cette cible, se souvenant qu'il y a longtemps, ses parents en avaient monté une dans leur jardin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tiré à l'arc. Tiré tout court, non plus, mais cela lui manquait moins. Lors de sa formation de base d'agent de terrain au MI5, elle avait du subir la formation. Tirer en soi n'était pas le problème, mais elle n'aimait guère le bruit que faisaient les armes. Et accessoirement, leur mortalité.

Elle soupira, pensant de nouveau à l'ironie d'avoir choisi cette formation malgré cela -ce n'était, bien entendu, as la première fois qu'elle soulevait ce point - avant de reprendre sa route, avant que el couple préparant la fête ne se demande ce qu'elle faisait à rester devant leur jardin.

Le Camden Lock Market était particulièrement animé le samedi, car beaucoup de cadres londoniens ne travaillant pas le week-end en profitaient pour sortir en famille faire leur course. E. s'arrêta chez un marchand pour acheter quelques légumes, fruits, ainsi que l'entrée qu'elle apporterait, compromis entre ce qu'aimaient la fatrie d'enfants de R. et qui elle savait serait a priori bien accepté par les parents. Si R. n'avait pas trop d'a priori, E. avait appris à remarquer que sa femme était très à cheval sur le bien-manger.

Ainsi, elle avait une fois amené des frites cuites à la belge, sans rien dire, elle avait eu un air pincé en voyant les enfants se servir de manière enthousiaste et leur avait commandé de se limiter.

E. médita de nouveau à comment elle était arrivée à cette situation. Devenir la marraine d'un des enfants de son supérieur.

Alors qu'elle tenait à ce que sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle soient strictement séparés.

Mais là encore, travailler au MI5 n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Car que ne savait pas le MI5 au sujet de ses employés ?

Remballant ses affaires, la jeune femme sortit du marché : un rafale balaya la foule se hâtant de rentrer dans le marché.

 Rajustant son manteau, elle prit la route menant à son appartement.

* * *

 

A l'heure prévue retentit la sonnette de l'entrée.

R. s'était vu confier une mission par sa femme Susan: surveiller la cuisson des haricots verts pendant qu'elle terminait de mettre le couvert. Haricots verts qui seraient servis avec la viande, car "Nolwenn va encore porter un truc gras et il faut bien compenser".

Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'aller à la porte et de mettre en péril les haricots car il entendit sa fille descendre les marches 4 à 4 comme un éléphant.

"PAPA je peux ouvrir ?"

"Vérifie d'abord à l'interphone ma chérie !"

"C'est bien Nolwenn ! Et elle porte des _trucs_ !!!!"

R. entendit la porte s'ouvrir à grands fracas, puis des pas signalant d'entrée d'une adulte.

"Bonjour Kate ! Comment ça va ! Dis-moi, tu as encore grandi, non ? Oh, et tu as mis le pull que je t'ai offert...

* * *

Pour la famille de R., elle était Nolwenn, son deuxième prénom. C'était l'une des conditions du marché qu'elle avait contracté avec R.

Sa famille ne connaitrait pas son premier prénom. Ni même son nom - elle avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

R. avait trouvé ça un peu ridicule, mais s'était gardé de ne rien dire. Il avait quasi-harcelé sa collègue pendant des mois avant qu'elle ne cède, il s'agissait de ne pas la faire changer d'avis. Être le supérieur hiérarchique de E. était la plupart du temps aisé au travail, même si la jeune femme ne mâchait pas ses mots, flirtant avec l'insolence, en privé, elle était ... chaotique.

E. avait argué à l'époque qu'elle n'était pas très douée avec la famille: cependant, Nolwenn s'entendait _très bien_ avec les enfants. Peut-être même mieux qu'avec les adultes. Elle jouait facilement avec eux et était toujours à la pointe de leurs "dessins animés", alors que lui était complètement largué....ne se ressemblait-il pas tous ? Et ces animaux, là, les Pokémon, avec leurs éléments et leurs évolutions était aussi peu facile d'accès. A son époque, c'était plus simple, tout de même.

Même si Susan n'aimait guère les plats qu'elle apportait, elle avait été d'accord pour confier sa progéniture les rares fois où ils n'étaient pas disponibles et où le fait qu'elle habitât à Londres s'avérait pratique.

Ce midi, Nolwenn avait apporté des beignets...mais des beignets de légumes. Même si Susan avait un air un peu pincé au moment du repas, elle avoua le soir que ce n'était pas mauvais, même s'il fallait en manger à tous les repas.

Cela comptait comme une petite victoire, pensa R., tandis qu'il fixait, dans la pénombre, le plafonnier au dessus du lit conjugal.

* * *

**Extrait du journal intime de Kate Halsey, 10 ans.**

_Nolwenn et moi on s'est bien amusés.Elle a beaucoup aimé son dessin, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'emporter, j'ai dit oui, alors elle me l'a fait signer, elle me dit toujours que les artistes signent leurs œuvres sauf que je n'ai pas encore de signature mais Nolwenn me dit que ça viendra avec le temps. Elle m'a aussi fait ajouter la date._

_J'ai pu lui montrer mes progrès en flûte, maintenant je peux jouer au Clair de la Lune. Ed aurait pu en jouer avec moi, en duo mais il m'aime pas la flûte alors il n'a pas voulu._

_On a ensuite regardé un épisode de Naruto, et Ed a demandé à Nolwenn qui était le ninja le plus puissant et Nolwenn a dit que c'était sans doute Tsunade car elle est devenue Hokage, mais que le troisième Hokage était aussi puissant, et Jiraya aussi. Elle a aussi dit que grâce à son intelligence, Kakashi était bien._

_Comme elle aime bien Kakashi, la prochaine fois qu'elle vient je le dessinerai même si ça va être compliqué._

_On n'a pas eu le temps de faire une partie de Pokemon, parce que Nolwenn ne pouvait pas rester tout l'après-midi cette fois, mais elle dit qu'elle le ferait la prochaine fois._

_Pendant que papa ramassait les feuilles dans le jardin, que maman faisait du fitness et que mes frères jouaient à la console vidéo, je suis allée dans le bureau de papa. Normalement, j'ai pas le droit d'y aller, papa me l'interdit mais c'est du coup une pièce que je ne connais pas et j'aime savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur._

_J'aime bien l'odeur de la pièce parce que ça sent le bois. Il y a du plancher en bois, une bibliothèque en bois et ça sent toujours la cire._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y vais._ _Il a un grand bureau en bois avec une serrure, que je n'ai jamais pu ouvrir mais aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une clé et elle retrait dans la serrure. Je l'ai ouvert, et j'ai trouvé le pistolet de papa._

_Un jour, Ed l'avait trouvé dans son bureau et maman et papa étaient très en colère car les pistolets étaient dangereux. Maman était aussi très en colère contre papa et ils se sont disputés tous les deux dans la cuisine._

_J'en avais parlé à Nolwenn parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi papa avait un pistolet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir mais elle m'a expliqué que certaines personnes avaient simplement des armes,, qu'elles étaient utilisés pour se défendre mais qu'elles étaient en effet très dangereuses. Elle m'a aussi dit que plein d'enfants se tuaient en jouant avec les armes, qu'ils se tuaient entre eux et qu'il ne fallait en effet pas que j'en touche une et mes frères aussi._

_Comme je suis très raisonnable, je n'ai pas touché l'arme de papa par contre j'ai vu qu'il y avait des carnets en dessous avec plein de trucs écrits. J'ai juste pris le premier de la pile, et il y avait l'écriture de papa. On dirait un journal car il a mis des dates, au début ça remonte à 10ans ! Il n'écrit pas très bien mais je devrais pouvoir le lire. là j'ai pas eu le temps, je ne voulais pas que papa me voit et il fallait que je referme et remette la clé en place._

_J'ai hâte d'y retourner, peut-être que je prendrai le carnet. Les premières dates sont avant ma naissance, peut-être qu'il parle de moi !_

_Si je demande à Nolwenn, peut-être qu'elle m'aidera aussi._

 


	18. La chute

Il arrivait qu'on se réveille avec l'idée que, le sentiment du devoir accompli le week-end, le lundi s'annonçait comme une excellente journée. Ce fut l'impression de K., ayant eu pour conséquences qu'elle arriva plus tôt au bureau du MI5. Comme depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle passerait la matinée à terminer de se mettre à jour sur les affaires avant de tranquillement quitter les bureaux vers midi pour rejoindre à pied le Parlement, vraisemblablement sous le soleil hivernal si la météo ne se trompait pas.

La première version du rapport sur l'affaire Moriarty avait été réalisé. Vu qu'elle avait, de par sa mission, été peu impliquée, on avait demandé à K. de faire une relecture du document. Elle avait réservé sa matinée pour cela.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passa.

Elle eut ainsi la surprise d'être accueillie par des personnes dans son bureau qui n'étaient pas ses collègues habituels. Quand elle arriva, son supérieur R. l'accueillit avec son mug de café à la main, l'air las. Mauvais signe. Qui disait mug disait beaucoup de café, et R. avait plutôt l'habitude de prendre seulement des expressos. Après un soupir, il murmura simplement

"Inspection surprise aujourd'hui"

K. fronça les sourcils : il leur arrivait que leurs services procèdent à des inspections, et, plus rarement, que d'autres collègues les inspectent eux, comme une police des polices. Cependant...

"...nous n'avons pas déjà été inspecté, il y a, quoi, six mois ?"

Le sourire de R. s'étira légèrement.

"3 mois et 6 jours. Je l'avais noté sur mon calendrier..."

K. allait sourire en retour quand elle pensa à autre chose. Quelque chose, qui, en 3 mois, avait changé...

"Ils savent que je ne suis pas là cet après-midi jusqu'à vendredi ?"

Un inspecteur, arrivant de derrière, prit alors la parole, après s'être gratté la gorge.

" _Miss_ E. Rivers ? Nous réalisons l'inspection de votre service aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?"

E. avait légèrement tourné la tête en entendant l'homme, mais ne le regarda pas, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres que R. savait qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Levant le ton, tout en levant son mug.

"Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu leur précises."

E. poussa un soupir inaudible avant de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur, se contenant de hocher la tête avant qu'il ne l'amène dans une salle de réunion.

 E. n'écoute que d'une oreille l'introduction de l'inspecteur. Si elle faisait un effort, elle vous dirait avoir vaguement entendu les morceaux de phrase-type de l'exercice.

_Vous n'êtes pas spécialement visé._

_Ce n'est qu'un examen de contrôle._

Ce n'est que quand l'inspecteur annonça que cela durerait jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi qu'elle prit la parole. D'accord, elle le coupa sans ménagement.

"Ça ne va pas être possible..." regardant sa montre, elle précisa "Je dois être partir dans un peu moins de 3 heures. Et je ne serai de retour que vendredi ici. Je suis actuellement sur une mission à l'extérieur des locaux."

Un peu décontenancé par cette sortie de rails, l'inspecteur se reprit en demandant son ordre de mission, avant de l'interroger sur les détails de celle-ci, sur laquelle elle refusa de répondre. L'air embêté, l'inspecteur joua alors à trouver un angle d'attaque pour en savoir plus : est-ce que son supérieur était au courant ?

E. eut un sourire malicieux.

"Mon supérieur sait que je suis en mission. C'eut été un peu difficile à cacher. Il n'a pas à ma connaissance les détails. Ou il ne les a pas eu de moi."

"Et vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer même quelques heures ?"

Peut-être que ça aurait été possible, pensa E.. : mais elle n'avait pas envie.

"Non."

L'inspecteur eut l'air embêté, et consulta le document, posé devant lui, qu'il était censé remplir, dans l'espoir de trouver une procédure à ce cas particulier.

"Le problème est que je ne peux pas terminer l'inspection en si peu de temps...mais d'un autre côté, si votre mission est vraiment importante, cette inspection ne peut passer devant..."

E. saisit la perche.

"Mhhh. Vous marquez que vous n'avez pas pu, et si jamais ça pose un problème, vous pouvez toujours procéder à mon interrogation qui ne me visait pas spécialement vendredi ?"

L'inspecteur leva les yeux. E. souriait : passera, passera pas ?

Ca ne passa pas du tout.

L'inspecteur dut rejoint par un collègue, qu'on informa de la situation, qui posa exactement les mêmes question que le premier inspecteur. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par leur supérieur, à qui E. dut expliquer de nouveau la situation. Moins conciliant, celui-ci lui mit la pression, mais E. ne céda pas d'un iota : résultat, on lui obligea à donner des noms de garants par rapport à la situation.

Par défaut, ce fut la personne des ressources humaines qu'elle avait eu en entretien qui fut sacrifiée.

Résultats des courses: elle n'avait répondu à aucune question de l'interrogatoire, n'avait pas pu travailler, ni pour le MI5, ni pour lady Smallwood, et avait du simplement attendre qu'ils prennent la décision de la laisser vaquer à sa mission.

Et c'est avec un certain soulagement que E. retrouva l'air extérieur. Elle sortait d'habitude plus tard du MI5 pour se rendre au Parlement, elle en profiterait donc pour prendre son temps.

* * *

 Le temps était la durée qui allait manquer à Anthéa aujourd'hui. La première ministre avait sollicité en derrière minute son supérieur pour une réunion à Bruxelles au sujet du Brexit, ce qui impliquait qu'elle allait devoir recaler certains rendez-vous et gérer les appels du lundi matin qu'elle recevait ainsi que ceux de sa ligne directe.

Parmi les courriels qu'elle remonta, elle tomba sur celui annonçant que Sherlock était bien rentré. Elle fronça un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, se demandant ce que cela signifiait et si son chef voudrait faire _quelque chose_ à son sujet, vu qu'il lui arrivait de gérer ces sujets-là. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit.  C'était assez inhabituel.

Elle avait terminé avec satisfaction de dépiler le courrier et de recaler un rendez-vous le lendemain quand son précieux smartphone vibra, signalant un SMS de la part de...son boss. Voilà qui était rare: l'homme avait une aversion caractérisé pour les messages courts et préférait largement l'appeler. Il ne dérogeait à la règle que quand il ne pouvait pas parler. Son regard tomba sur l'horloge - il devait, à cette heure, terminer sa première réunion sur place, ce qui voulait dire que cette dernière s'éternisait.

Ses déductions ne lui permettant pas de deviner le contenu du SMS, elle ouvrit le message

"SVP Interroger Rivers au sujet de Norbury. Faire le lien avec le département d'enquête si nécessaire. Si atout appel"

 Le sourire d'Anthéa se transformait en moue tandis qu'elle relisait le SMS, réfléchissant à l'approche. Elle décrocha ensuite le fixe et appela le MI5, demandant à être en contact avec l'équipe des _nerds_ mis sur le sujet, ordonnant qu'ils envoient pour son boss leurs dernières conclusions.

* * *

Le couloir menant au bureau du secrétariat était désert, mais E. découvrit que la porte de celui-ci était ouverte : de toute évidence, par la personne qui avait posé le carton sur son bureau. perplexe, E. approcha l'objet les sourcils froncés : attendait-elle un colis ? Il lui semblait que non, pourtant...

Soulevant un battant, il s'avéra qu'il était rempli d'albums remplis de photos de chats curieusement familiers.

"Oh, _vraiment_..." murmura-t-elle d'un ton las en regardant le mot qui n'était d'autre que l'agent qui l'avait accompagné chez Norbury, et qui avait trouvé que ce serait une excellente idée de lui faire passer les autres albums de chats. Qui devrait à présent se charger de les ramener au MI5 ? Soupirant, elle poussa le carton dan un coin de son bureau et s'installa à son poste de  travail.

Apprenant que "Love" était absente pour déplacement de dernière minute elle-ne-savait-où, E. s'occupa de décaler les deux rendez-vous prévus. Mrs Burke appela également, cherchant à joindre la ministre, avant de se souvenir grâce à E. qu'en effet, elle n'était pas à Londres, mais à Bruxelles en effet. E. ne pouvant ni confirmer, ni infirmer, elle réitéra sa question de savoir si elle pouvait prendre un message ou non.

Smallwood était donc peut-être à Bruxelles. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Mrs Burke, mais elle semblait plutôt bien renseignée. Voilà qui était bien embêtant. A ui devait-elle parler de Mrs Norbury ? Il n'était que 11h, et l'impression que la journée serait excellente bien dissipée pour laisser passer à un lundi traînant en longueur.

"Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait _tout ça_ _pour rien_ " maugréa-telle à voix haute.

Une voix féminine lui répondit

"Oh, bien, je ne le dirais pas tout de suite"

E. leva la tête : Anthéa se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte du bureau, qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. Comme à son habitude, la femme avait une tenue impeccable et son sourire professionnel étincelant qui avait, tout compte fait, quelque chose d'intimidant. Elle avait en main son précieux smartphone, posée sur un dossier...

E. se leva par politesse, espérant qu'elle ne venait pas se faire inspecter.

* * *

Anthéa avait surpris E. en train de parler à elle-même et y avait répondu avec un sourire amical. Elle allait demander si elle pouvait déranger, mais voyant E. se lever, elle réagit immédiatement.

"Oh, non ! Restez assise !...Bonjour...je voulais savoir si vous étiez disponible quelques minutes ?"

E. répondit positivement, l'air sur ses gardes, et lui proposa de s'assoir sur le fauteuil, en face d'un haut carton de seconde main semblant à première vue contenir des dossiers, ce qui intrigua Anthéa: y avait-il un rapport avec ce dont elle venait parler ?

"Je vais débarrasser ça..." s'excusa E., en soulevant le carton par les anses et en posant le fameux carton par terre, dans un coin, avant de fermer un peu plus la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Esquissant un geste de la main, E. répondit

"Des albums provenant de l'appartement de Norbury. On a pensé que ça m'intéressait..."

"Je viens justement pour ça"

E. cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Anthéa eut un léger sourire en observant sa réaction.

"....vous venez pour les albums de chats ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Anthéa de cligner des yeux. Des albums de chats ? Comprenant la question, elle eut un petit rire.

"Mhh, non! Je viens au sujet de Mrs Norbury. De votre visite, je voulais savoir si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose"

"Oh ! Oui, ça a plus de sens"

E. rentra ensuite dans le vif de sujet, présentant les morceaux d puzzle qu'elle avait trouvés et les assemblant. Dans la tête d'Anthéa, ce motif-là se combinait aussi avec ce qu'avait trouvé les nerds.

"...sauf si elle a utilisé des canaux plus traçables, ce sera difficile de savoir ce qui a fuité par elle par ses moyens...sans qu'elle ne nous le dise elle-même." termina E. en haussant les épaules, tandis que A. se contenta de hocher la tête en attendant la suite.

Cependant, E. ne dit rien de plus. Anthéa, rodée par son boss et ses missions à son compte était certaine qu'il y avait cependant autre chose. Elle choisit cependant une approche non frontale, pour commencer. Tandis que le regard de E. se portait sur le carton rempli des albums à chats de Norbury

"Autre chose ?"

"Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre sur la forme, et strictement rien sur le fond. Je suppose que les éléments présents ont déjà été perquisitionnés."

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, yeux bleus contre yeux bruns, à qui aurait l'expression la plus neutre. Anthéa eut un sourire se voulant amical quand elle rebondit de nouveau.

"Vous n'avez rien qui irait au delà de...la fuite d'informations ?"

L'air mal à l'aise, la voix moins posée, E. prit une inspira et répondit d'une voix lente

"Lady Smallwood m'avait indiqué que les négociations ne se passaient pas nécessairement bien et que les services secrètes étaient à la recherche d' _arguments_ "

Anthéa profita de la brèche en complétant

"Et s'il s'avère que Vivian n'ait utilisée que des moyens intraçables, c'est d'autant plus vrai ?"

E. sembla réaliser la chose quand l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft Holmes l'énonça.

"Oui, en effet"

De nouveau, le regard de la "secrétaire" sembla être attirée par le carton tandis qu'elle pianotait en silence son bureau. C'est là qu'Anthéa remarqua les fines estafilades que la secrétaire avait aux mains : elle ne les avait jamais remarqué avant. Cela ressemblait à...des griffures de chat. Sa bouche fit une légère moue quand elle décida d'insister pour en savoir plus : après tout, c'est ce que son boss voulait. D'un ton plus froid, plus autoritaire, elle demanda donc:

 "Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?"

 E. releva la tête, sortant de sa rêverie, et fixa Anthéa, avec un air que la PA qualifia de beta. Elle ne cligna cependant pas de yeux, tandis que E. la fixait.

"Je n'ai rien trouvé...même si j'étudie une piste possible..."

Marquant une pause, E. changea légèrement sa position et montra le volumineux carton d'un geste de la main.

"...ses chats."

"Les ... chats ?" Cette révélation fit naitre deux sentiments chez Anthéa : une certaine déception - avoir insisté pour ça, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait montré des réticences à lui dire - et de l'incrédulité. Elle ne put retenir un léger rire. E. ne la rejoint cependant pas. Son expression se durcit et se ferma, à la manière d'un poisson disparaissant dans un corail.

Reprenant son sérieux, Anthéa demanda des précisions, aussi sérieusement que possible.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Que Norbury aurait utilisé ou caché des informations particulières sur des chats ou ... ?"

"Non. Je pense que les chats pourraient être un ...argument de poids. S'il s'avère qu'elle y était attachée. C'est ce que je cherche à savoir. Au delà des albums de chats."

"Et comment ....?"

"J'ai récupéré ses chats au refuge."

Ce qui expliquait les griffures, penserait Anthéa bien après la fin de cette conversation. L'assistante personnelle de Mycroft Holmes tombait tellement des nues qu'elle n'entendit pas le bip de notification de son smartphone.

"Quand vous dites "récupéré", vous voulez dire que vous les avez adopté ? Qu'ils sont chez vous ??"

"Oui, ils sont chez moi. Je leur sers de famille d'accueil, via le refuge, le temps de ...voir."

"Les services secrets sont au courant ?"

Haussant les épaules, E. fit une légère moue.

"Je ne les ai pas prévenus. Pas encore...sauf s'ils le savent via le refuge, mais j'en doute. Sur des animaux domestiques aussi communs, quand ils sont mis au refuge, on les oublie, d'une certaine façon."

Anthéa était toujours moyennement convaincue par l'idée, mais son travail actuel n'était pas de peser la pertinence.

"Et...en supposant que cela pourrait être un point faible, est-il vraiment exploitable ? Si elle reste en prison, elle ne pourra pas les voir."

"Il y a des solutions, si on veut en trouver. Je pense que cela ne dépendra que d'une chose: les informations que Norbury a fuités sont-elles cruciales ou non ?"

E. sourit doucement. Un sourire désabusé, mais aussi joueur. Elle conclut.

"Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pourrait révéler et à qui, je ne peux en juger."

 Le fixe de la secrétaire sonna alors. Après s'être excusée, E. s'excusa et décrocha. Anthéa n'écouta pas la conversation, tâchant de terminer de digérer toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçues et ce qu'elle devait en faire. Si aout, appel, avait écrit Mycroft Holmes. Elle ne se voyait pas l'appeler pour ça, franchement : Anthéa était censé faire un premier tri.

E. raccrocha la combiné après avoir noté le numéro avec un soupir. D'un ton neutre, elle demanda.

"Est-ce que nous avons fini ?"

Anthéa hocha la tête.

"Je vais vous laisser, oui. Merci"

"Je...dois écrire un courriel ?"

"Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine..." dit Anthéa. "Peut-être plus tard, je vais voir avec _eux..._ "

* * *

 E. attendit que les bruits de talon d'Anthéa se soient éloignés pour poser son front dans son bureau. Elle n'avait finalement pas échappé, ironie du sort, à l'interrogatoire. Elle l'avait trouvé assez désagréable, et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas plutôt évité de parler des chats.

L'agente avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas convaincue l'assistante. Elle devrait à présent ne pas se rater sur la fin. Relevant la tête, elle entreprit de dépiler les courriers de Lady Smallwood, avant d'ouvrir ses personnels.

Elle n'eut que peu d'appels - E. supposa que sa supérieure était disponible au téléphone - et la fin de journée commença à s'annoncer.

Elle décida de partir tôt, en prenant le fameux carton et de l'emmener à pied au bureau de MI5. Cela lui permettrait de le rendre au service concerné et peut-être d'en savoir plus sur cet interrogatoire, si son supérieur était encore là.

L'ascenseur étant bondé, E. emprunta malgré la charge l'escalier : elle n'avait plus qu'un étage à descendre qu'une agitation inhabituelle au rez de chaussée la retint près de la rambarde...

* * *

 Au rez de chaussée du Parlement, au niveau de l'escalier majestueux, il y avait un intrus.

Il s'agissait d'un adolescent londonien, de grande taille, maigre, vêtu d'un jogging et d'une casquette à l'envers, faisant contraste avec la population mature costumée. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, cela n'aurait pas été un problème. Sans doute aurait-il été pris par le fils d'un député à l'âge ingrat, venu visiter son vieux sur son lieu de travail, ou un touriste égaré à qui on aurait poliment indiquer de rejoindre l'aile visitable.

Le problème est qu'il avait une arme à feu, et s'amusait à faire peur, avec un certain succès. Une femme rousse, que E. avait déjà croisé à maintes reprises dans l'ascenseur, était la plus proche de lui, paralysée, collée au mur, n'osant plus bouger, tandis que le gamin jouait à la menacer en rigolant.

De toute évidence, cela était un jeu pour lui. mais il y avait l'arme. Donc il y avait la peur. Entendant l'agitation, les vigiles de sécurité aux portes avaient bloqué les issues et certains s'étaient rapprochés, leurs armes de service à la main, pointé vers l'adolescent, lui intimant de lâcher son arme.

Comment avait-il pu se la procurer ? La trouver ? Rentrer avec ?

L'adolescent, cessant de rire en voyant qu'il commençait à être encerclé, leur intima de ne pas s'approcher sinon il ferait feu. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de leur continuer avec eux, car un cri venant du haut de l'escalier attira son attention.

Du rez-de-chaussée, les personnes présentes purent voir alors plusieurs objets non identifiés tomber sur l'adolescent, dont deux sur sa tête.

* * *

Il était près de 21h passés quand E. entra enfin dans son immeuble. Les albums de chats s'étaient avérés des excellents assommoirs et avaient permis aux vigiles de récupérer l'arme et de rétablir la situation , ce avant l'arrivée de la police et de l'armée.

Elle s'était cependant faite engueuler par le service des vigiles, quelque chose comme les civils ne doivent pas se mêler à ce genre de situation, quelque chose sur la dangerosité de son acte -vous auriez pu le tuer- et la témérité de son intervention.

Un membre de la police lui avait tendu la jambe, et elle avait du insister pour récupérer les albums de chats qu'elle avait balancé par dessus la rambarde, indiquant qu'il s'agissait de pièces pour sa mission, dont elle ne pouvait révéler le contenu.

Elle avait donc du laisser son nom, et on l'informa que sa supérieure serait mise au courant. En fait, ses supérieur.e.s, songea-t-elle, car elle savait que la gestion des crises recevrait un dossier au sujet de cet incident, même si ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui avait réussi à voler l'arme d'un vigile avant de s'introduire dans la partie non visitable du Parlement.

Elle ne savait pas comment Smallwood le prendrait -vu et tant que personne ne savait leur relation de subordination ainsi que le côté temporaire de sa mission, E. pensa que cela n'aurait pas d'impact important. Pour R., le connaissant et vu les critères sévères qu'il exigeait de son équipe, il y avait des chances qu'elle lui passe un savon, même en expliquant sa démarche.

Elle devrait d'ailleurs prendre les devants en lui écrivant un courriel ce soir pour limiter les dégâts.

Cependant, l'écriture du courriel était compromis car E. tomba nez à nez avec sa voisine, qui semblait paniqué.

"Oh, vous voilà ! Vous sortez tard !! Ecoutez, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, je crois qu'un des chats s'est échappé cet après-midi"

E. cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Elle avait demandé à sa voisine de passer chez elle pour les chats, et n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'un des chats n'en profite pour faire la malle...

"Celui qui n'est pas tout noir. Je ne le trouve plus..."

"Celle, Mme Perkins"

"Il faudrait que vous appeliez le refuge, je suis vraiment désolée..."

"Non, ça va aller. C'est... je vais me débrouiller, rentrez chez vous"

Après avoir vérifier que les deux burmese étaient bien dans l'appartement et que Misty était bien échappée, E. ferma la porte à double tour avant de sortir.

Où est-ce que Misty avait bien pu partir ?

E. ne vit aucun chat dans la rue dont les lampadaires peinaient à éclairer les trottoirs et la route. Il y avait bien un endroit auquel elle pensait. Elle arrêta un taxi vide se faufilant dans la rue.

"Wigmore street, s'il vous plait"

Où allaient les chats fugueurs ? Ils cherchaient à revenir dans leur maison. Après avoir payé le taxi en liquide et lui avoir demandé de l'attendre, les mains dans les poches, E.commença à s'approcher lentement de l'immeuble qu'elle avait visité il y a seulement 3 jours. La porte du rez-de-chaussée étant fermé et le balcon situé derrière étant inaccessible, si Misty avait cherché à revenir chez elle et ne s'était pas faite écraser en cours de route, elle devait être dans les parages. S'asseyant sur la marche de seuil, elle sortit le sachet de croquettes qu'elle remua, à l'affut de tout mouvement félin. Une chatte écaille-de-tortue, sortit alors de derrière la haie en poussant un miaulement déchirant. Ignorant E. qui resta immobile, elle lui passa devant elle et appuya de ses deux portes avant la porte du seuil.

Ouvre la porte, disait-elle.

"Je ne peux pas t'ouvrir, Misty, désolée"

"Misty" miaula plus fort à l'humaine, comme pour insister. Du moins, dans une interprétation très anthropomorphique de sa communication. Les chats miaulaient cependant seulement aux humains.

Ouvrant le sachet de croquettes, E. en déposa un nombre limité à côté d'elle, pour l'appâter. L'opération se passa plutôt bien, presque sans heurts - Misty la morda tout de même dans le gras de la main droite quand elle lui passa le harnais, madame avait du caractère.

Le chauffeur de taxi, leva un sourcil en voyant sa cliente avec un nouveau passager rentrer de nouveau dans son véhicule.

"Un chat perdu ?"

"Une chatte", corrigea automatiquement E. "Oui, elle avait...fugué"

"Vous avez eu de la chance de la retrouver"

De la chance ? E. ne savait pas si elle pouvait appeler ça de la chance. La journée avait été chaotique, assez improductive et pleine de désagréments. Mais elle avait retrouvé Misty. D'un certain point de vue, cela avait été une excellente journée.

 


	19. L'avertissement

  _And let me tell you that I love you_  
_That I think about you all the time_  
_Caledonia's been calling me_  
_Now I'm going home_  
_If I should become a stranger_  
_You know that it would make me more than sad_  
_Caledonia's been everything_  
_I've ever had_

Katie Melua

* * *

 Comme E. le pensait, les nouvelles étaient allées très vite. Côté journaux, l'incident avait fait seulement un petit encart dans les journaux sérieux - sans doute les tabloïds gonfleraient l'histoire, mais c'était les tabloïds. Celles et ceux qui, travaillant dans le Parlement, n'étaient pas au courant de l'incident le furent avant le premier café.

Sans doute plus ou moins déformés, mais E. décida de faire profil bas et de donner du fil à retordre aux vendeurs de ragot concourant de l'identifier. Elle emprunta l'escalier de secours pour rentrer dans son bureau, bien décidée à ne pas en sortir de la journée, même pour déjeuner.

Smallwood, qui n'avait pour le moment pas du tout réagi à son courriel tardif, ne reviendrait que très tard ce soir, rien ne l'empêchait donc de manger sur place.

Elle ne se voilait cependant pas la face : une femme d'une trentaine d'années, métissée noire, cela éliminait pas mal de personnes travaillant dans le Parlement.

Le tout était d'éviter que l'incident soit encore trop présent dans les esprits. Le temps résolvait beaucoup de choses.

Son humeur s'assombrit quand elle reçut en milieu de matinée un SMS de R. lui demandant si elle pouvait la voir dans la semaine, sans plus de précision : elle fut tentée de demander si cela ne pouvait attendre vendredi, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Après quelques échanges, il fut ainsi convenu que E. passerait à la casserole le soir-même. Casserole qui serait sans doute assez chaude.

Génial.

Elle avait cependant des arguments, et quelque soit l'issue, E. n'était pas prête à céder.

Et elle profiterait d'aller à l'agence pour remettre pour de bon les albums de chats, qui trônaient de nouveau sur leur bureau après leur implication insolite dans le désarmement d'un adolescent ingénu. Elles les avaient rapporté ici après que les vigiles aient accepté tant bien que mal qu'elles les récupèrent. Même s'il n'avaient pas de dégâts visibles, cependant, quelques pages s'étaient, dans la chute, disloqués.

Préférant éviter des remarques des responsables des objets perquisitionnés, E. prit le temps de les arranger correctement : en ouvrant l'un des ouvrages, une feuille légère s'en échappa et tomba sur le sol de son bureau du côté verso vierge.

E. eut un petit rire, en pensant au cliché de la feuille qui tombe d'un ouvrage et qui se révèle être la preuve que le protagoniste du film cherchait sans savoir. Avec un sourire, elle la ramassa, et la retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Son sourire s'effaça, rejoint par un froncement de sourcils.

Il faut croire que les clichés avaient un fond de vécu.

* * *

 Anthéa tomba de nouveau sur le répondeur de E.. Soupirant, elle se leva pour aller dans son bureau.

La femme avait été sceptique d'entendre parler de l'implication de E. dans l'incident du Parlement : si on lui avait demandé son avis sur la question, elle aurait expliqué que la fin devait justifier toujours les moyens surtout quand les moyens l'entrainaient aucun dommage collatéral. Le problème est que par l'intermédiaire de Porlock et de son boss, responsable actuel du MI5, elle avait appris que E. serait convoquée par son supérieur au sein de l'Agence et ne savait guère quoi en penser, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

Elle trouva E. dans son bureau, mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle était debout et de dos par rapport à la porte. Anthéa remarqua qu'une boite contenant un repas à moitié terminé siégeait à la place habituelle de son PC portable, repoussé plus loin.

Elle commença à la saluer oralement pour signaler sa présence, mais E. fit volte-face et Anthéa remarqua alors qu'elle était au téléphone. E., la mine concentrée, la salua d'un geste de la main avant de pointer vers son portable avec un sourire d'excuse.

"...oui, oui, bien sûr, je comprends bien que vous faites une sélection sévère des candidats amenés à être inclus dans le projet...

[...]

Mhh, non, rien de particulier, juste pour compléter mon dossier avec les éléments les plus à jour.

[...]

Oh ? J'en serais honorée, mais peut-être pas tout de suite.

[...]

Non. _.._ "

E. s'était mis en mouvement et commença à tourner en rond dans son bureau, un sourire sur les lèvres, l'air satisfaite. Ce qui intrigua Anthéa, jetant un oeil suspicieux sur le carton de la veille, qui était de nouveau présent sur le bureau. Elle remarqua qu'un des albums avait un coin écorné.

_Oh, donc elle avait balancé les albums de chat de la vieille ?_

"Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Merci pour ces informations et cette invitation. Bon après-midi. [...]"

Raccrochant enfin, la secrétaire s'adressa à Anthéa.

"Bonjour..j'ai vu que vous avez essayé de me joindre, je comptais vous rappeler une fois que j'avais fini. Mais il m'a tenu un peu la jambe. Vous vouliez ... ?"

Sans plus de fioritures, Anthéa évoqua donc la raison de sa visite.

"J'ai appris que votre supérieur Mr R. Hasley vous avait convoqué suite à ce qui s'est passé hier au Parlement ?"

L'expression de E. fut momentanément interdite avant d'être amusée, ne cherchant pas à nier.

"Mais _quel travail_ faites-vous pour que vous sachiez déjà ça ?" Après une pause, et un geste de la main. "Remarquez, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir."

Anthéa eut un sourire froid à cette remarque et ne répondit donc pas à la question. E. était clairement désinvolte face à sa convocation. Avec une nuance de reproche, elle demanda:

"Vous...n'avez pas l'air de vous en soucier ?"

L'expression de E. se fit plus sérieuse.

"Non, je m'en soucie vraiment, mais j'assume et je gère. Je ne m'attends pas à de sévères répercussions." Elle fit une légère moue, en regardant Anthéa, avant d'enchainer, après s'être assise sur une des deux chaises en face de son bureau. "Du moins en tant qu'agente sur les gestions de crises...sur mon implication dans cette mission, je pense que vous le savez plus que moi ?"

"Oh. Je venais surtout pour cette convocation. Je ne connais pas assez Lady Smallwood pour savoir ce qu'elle en penserait. Elle ne manquera pas de vous le dire si ça ne lui plait pas." Réfléchissant à la manière dont réagissait le trio, elle ajouta "Mais ils seront attentifs aux décisions de votre supérieur sans doute."

E. haussa les épaules, l'air encore amusé. Anthéa se demanda si c'était juste une mauvaise impression ou si E. ne prenait pas ça au sérieux. E. enchaîna.

"Vous avez cinq minutes ? J'ai à vous parler" E. se contorsionna pour attraper un feuillet traînant sur son bureau entre son repas à moitié fini et son PC. "...j'ai avancé sur...le sujet dont nous avons parlé hier..."

Un peu sceptique, Anthéa s'assit à son tour.

"A propos des chats de Mme Norbury ?"

"Précisément. Regardez-ça"

Anthéa saisit le feuillet, qui s'avéra être une facture...très élevée.

* * *

E. posa le carton sur un des bancs et étira les muscles de ses membres supérieurs endoloris, tout en scrutant le parc, déjà dans la pénombre.

Elle était en chemin vers le MI5, avec le fameux carton qu'elle comptait rendre aujourd'hui. E. avait entendu des murmures et les regards se tourner quand elle était partie du Parlement, mais avait feint de conserver une attitude neutre autant que possible, sans être trop ignorante, qui aurait été sans doute trop suspicieux

**_Mais je sais déjà que je vais chercher trop loin._ **

Elle commençait à regretter. Elle se morigéna: vu qu'elle allait devoir affronter (et le mot n'était pas vain) R., il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à nourrir des doutes sur son intervention. Après s'être ressaisie, elle poursuit sa route jusqu'à l'entrée du MI5. Après que les vigiles vérifièrent le contenu du carton, quand bien même le scan ne donnait rien, et alla directement au département s'occupant des pièces perquisitionnés.

Enfin délivrée (mais pas libérée*), E. se dirigea vers son bureau pour rejoindre R. ; mais son supérieur la trouva au pied de l'escalator et se planta devant elle, la mine sévère.

E., intimidée malgré elle, eut du mal à retrouver sa voix mais réussit à murmurer un "bonsoir". Qui ne trouva aucune réponse.

"Je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié"

Par vu, il devait sans doute dire par le système de notification des badges. Elle hocha la tête, toujours un peu tendue. R. était ...bizarre.

"Oui, j'ai du passer au bureau des perquiz..." et elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier plus, en fait. "Est-ce que va dans ton bureau ?"

L'espace réservé à la gestion des crises était vide. E. suivit R. sans même faire une pause dans son bureau et s'assit, sans enlever son manteau, après qu'il l'eut invité.

 "Alors tu travailles au Parlement à présent ?"

"Ma mission actuelle m'amène dans ce lieu, oui"

"Tu as vraiment jeté des classeurs pleins sur ce gamin ?"

Le ton était grave : mais vu que cela s'était bien terminé, E. avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas trouver la formulation de R. autre que comique. Juste des classeurs lui rappeler ce dessin animé des années 50, quand le Coyote essayait désespérément d'attraper le Bipbip.

Ne pas rire. Ne pas sourire.

Elle sourit, mais elle ne rit pas.

"C'était des albums photo."

"Tu aurais pu le blesser. Ou il aurait pu utiliser son arme. Même malgré lui."

Le ton de R. était clairement celui du reproche. E. savait parfaitement que cela n'allait pas s'améliorer, mais elle serait honnête.

"La sécurité de son arme n'était pas enlevée. Pas de risque qu'elle se déclenche toute seule. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait essayé de tirer, et quand bien même, ça n'aurait pas donné grand chose...

Quand à le tuer, oui, il y avait un risque. Mais plus faible qu'il ne se fasse tuer par l'un des vigiles fébriles..."

R. essaya de rétorquer, mais E. le coupa en haussant le ton

"...d'autant plus fébriles à l'époque où nous vivons, R., où les médias communiquent abondamment sur les attentats terroristes en Europe, et où Londres et a fortiori le Parlement semblent être des cibles privilégiées."

R. eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon.

"Oh, vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant, tiens donc. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi ce contexte qui fait que les vigiles ont justement la gâchette facile. D'autant plus quand des civils interviennent n'importe comment !!!!"

E. prit une mine renfrognée, s'enfonçant dans son siège et croisant les bras avant de s'en être rendue compte, se retenant de rétorquer une pique acide. Oui, elle était une civile aujourd'hui, mais le coup de R. était bas, car il savait très bien son passé d'ancienne militaire. En même temps, si les vigiles avaient tiré sur l'adolescent après qu'elle lui ait balancé les albums....

Lasse mais pas encore vaincue, la femme répondit à son supérieur.

"Je ne nie pas que la situation aurait pu mal tourner...comme à chaque fois que des armes sont impliquées, au passage, et ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné à ce gamin une arme. Mais on peut refaire le monde avec les si. Et ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Et ce qui s'est passé montre bien que mon évaluation de la situation était...juste."

R. voulut intervenir, mais E. leva la main pour demander à terminer.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas règlementaire. Et que ce n'est pas pardonnable quand on est une agente-du-MI5-travaillant-à-la-gestion-des-crises-qui-sermonne-pour-mettre-en-place-des-protocoles-pour-les-éviter. Mais je regrette pas, vu que cela a permis de régler la situation, même si elle aurait pu se régler autrement. Toutes les crises ne sont pas du à des...comportements chaotiques.  Quelquefois, les initiatives sont nécessaires. C'était un gamin, R. je lui aurais donné 12 ans."

Un silence suivit ses paroles. E. fixait ses genoux, les bras toujours croisés, son poing droit à demi-fermé, l'ombre projetée de ses cheveux crépus cachant une partie de son visage.

_**Prendre une décision était une activité consommant beaucoup d'énergie pour le cerveau humain. Certains articles se targuant d'être tirés d'études plus ou moins scientifiques dont les journalistes tirés des résumés plus ou moins fidèles, affirmaient qu'aucun manager ne pouvait prendre une bonne décision, en pondérant correctement le pour et le contre, après 11h30 du matin. Ensuite, se mettait en place diverses stratégies veillant à combler le vide de l'incapacité latente de prise de décision : remise de la décision à plus tard, prise d'une décision au hasard.** _

_**Mais 11h30 était passé depuis plusieurs heures.** _

D'un ton presque badin, l'air las, R. finit par reprendre la parole

"Et tes missionneurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pensé de ton ...initiative ?"

E. releva la tête, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, repensant aux vigiles qui avaient été moyennement contents mais soulagés, au représentant du MI5 qu'elle avait rencontré brièvement et qui s'était abstenu de faire un commentaire, à Anthéa, la mystérieuse attachée du Parlement, qu'elle avait eu du mal à cerner mais semblait s'être inquiété de cet entrevue.

Entrevue qui sonnait bizarrement, car R. n'était pas en colère.

Quel était ce sentiment ?

Quelle était la question, déjà ?

Sa missionneuse, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Après avoir légèrement haussé les épaules, elle dit, en toute honnêteté.

"Je ne sais pas pour le moment."

E. vit R. faire une moue et regarder ses pouces. Avant de soupirer, et de la dévisager de nouveau.

_**Et surtout, R. avait déjà pris sa décision, qu'il avait pesé, avant même le début de l'entretien. Il aurait pu changer d'avis, mais la prise de décision faisait que sa capacité d'en changer était entravée.** _

_**Il aurait pu la reporter au lendemain matin, mais au vu de la nature de la décision, il valait mieux lui dire ... en face à face.** _

"E., pour ton non-respect de la charte, tu es suspendue à partir de maintenant dans ta fonction d'agent dans le département de gestion des Crises. A effet immédiat, pour une durée de 15 jours. Je te laisse voir avec tes supérieurs concernant ta mission extérieure en cours."

E. eut l'impression d'être foudroyée. Suspendue ? Elle était suspendue ? Ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent ceux de R., cherchant confirmation.

Mais il n'y avait pas de doute.

"Notre entrevue est terminée. Tu peux t'en aller."

* * *

Il était très tard. Anthéa venait de terminer de mettre à jour son boss venant d'arriver de Bruxelles avec les derniers éléments concernant le dossier Norbury dans son bureau souterrain aux murs de béton cirés. Son expression était comme d'habitude indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels, ses yeux vifs. Cependant, Anthéa étant son assistante personnelle depuis quelques années, elle avait appris à les déchiffrer, avec une marge d'erreur plus ou moins grande. A l'évocation des chats, il avait été sceptique, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Après avoir laissé passer un silence, il demanda.

"Et qu'est-ce que _vous_ en pensez ?"

**_Elle savait que ce n'était pas une vraie question. Elle savait qu'il connaissait déjà en grande partie la réponse. Rien, ou presque rien ne lui échappait. Il suffisait qu'il vous voit, il savait déjà beaucoup de choses à votre sujet._ **

**_Même si elle était plus rodée que la moyenne à contrôler sa communication non-verbale, elle restait pour lui quasiment transparente._ **

"J'étais très perplexe par rapport à cette idée au début. Cela me semblait très faible et un peu gros...trop facile aussi, vu son profil -les chats auraient très bien pu être la dernière pièce du déguisement de la vieille dame inoffensive."

**_Rien ne lui échappait ? Presque rien. Ou disons, que quand cela lui échappait, cela avait tellement de conséquences qu'on en oubliait momentanément que son omniscience était la règle. Quelquefois, elle avait été surprise par sa myopie. Sur certains sujets._ **

**_Trop humains._ **

**_Trop liés à l'émotion._ **

**_Dans ces cas, il lui était arrivé de lui demander à elle._ **

**_Elle avait su, alors._ **

**_Son angle mort._ **

"Ce...je ne suis pas particulièrement attachée aux chats," -l'extrémité des lèvres de son boss se retroussa légèrement- "donc cela me semble _étrange_. Mais avec les derniers éléments...et tout ce _plan_ , je pense que c'est assez solide pour être considéré...et si bien préparé, cela pourrait être utile."

Mycroft Holmes se redressa légèrement et rangea à sa place le stylo qui l'avait alors à la main.

"Nous verrons ça demain matin. Il faudra convoquer notre représentant sur le dossier... vous avez transmis le reste des informations à l'équipe ?"

Anthéa hocha la tête en réponse, et son boss se leva et rajusta son manteau qu'il n'avait pas quitté, fermant sa mallette avant de remettre ses gants.

"Inutile de venir à l'aube. Vu l'heure qu'il est, vous n'avez pas à venir avant 11h demain..."

Anthéa prit conscience alors qu'elle était levée depuis 16h: pouvoir faire une grasse matinée ne ferait sans doute pas de mal, en effet...

"C'est bien noté, monsieur."

Ils quittèrent alors le bureau : en éteignant la lumière des néons, l'obscurité tomba, entrecoupée par la pénombre des puits de jours carrés de la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * la narratrice tient à présenter publiquement ces excuses pour cette parenthèse qui lui a échappé ces doigts. Elle tient à informer que des mesures contre ceux-là ont été prises sous la forme d'un...avertissement.


	20. Croisée des chemins

Quand il avait appris, R. était tombé des nues: il faut dire mission secrète oblige, il ne savait absolument pas sur quoi sa collaboratrice travaillait, et malgré les liens particuliers qu'il entretenait avec elle, E. n'était pas du genre à donner des informations en off.

Il ne pouvait lui reprocher. S'il devait être honnête, il lui en voulait un peu.

Il avait appris donc qu'elle était au Parlement au moment des faits. Ainsi donc, elle était missionnée au Parlement. Que se passerait-il après les trois mois ? Le Parlement n'était pas un lieu de missions temporaires...

Qu'est ce que ces supérieurs pensaient de son initiative ? On l'informa qu'elle avait été seulement interrogé, ce qui avait l'air de sous-entendre qu'ils ne comptaient rien faire.

Ce qui était arrivé n'aurait jamais du arriver, à plusieurs titres. Cet adolescent n'aurait jamais du pouvoir accéder à une arme d'un vigile, n'aurait jamais du pouvoir passer dans ce secteur du Parlement avec cette arme, n'aurait jamais du rentrer à ce point dans le secteur, et personne n'aurait du balancer des objets lourds sur la tête de cet adolescent.

Une fois la situation maîtrisée, l'adolescent avait été envoyé aux urgences pour une radio de contrôle et avait passé une nuit en observation. Sa mère, qui visitait les lieux au moment des faits, avait été plus horrifiée par le fait que son fils ait été retrouvé avec une arme qu'assommé avec des albums photo - elle avait été perplexe qu'il soit envoyé à l'hôpital, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé de choix.

Il n'y aurait aucune répercussion de ce côté, a priori.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que E. se livrait à des actions improvisées avec plus ou moins un degré de témérité. Naturellement, la qualification de ces actes était lui-même sujet à débat. Même quand elle était une _gamine_ qu'il venait à peine de récupérer dans son département, malgré ce qui semblait être une timidité, naïveté et candeur, quand elle devait se justifier de ces actions, elle était insolente et allait à la limite de l'insubordination. Avec le temps, E. avait appris à s'adapter sur la forme, mais le fond restait le même. Il avait passé l'éponge plusieurs fois, en soulignant toujours qu'il ne passait pas l'éponge.

Il savait ce qu'elle raconterait en entretien. Cette fois, Il ne l'avait pas convoqué à l'entretien pour ça, mais pour faire ce que personne d'autre ne ferait alors qu'elle ne travaillait plus vraiment directement pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez ingrat dans cette tâche, pensait-il.

Cette décision pouvait sembler sévère si on ne regardait que l'évènement isolé. Le contexte élargi était important.

Elle fut secouée par la décision: pour la première fois, elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, à répondre, elle ne dit rien. Il vit dans ses yeux sombres, le choc, une lueur de colère sourde, et la tristesse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, avant de la refermer.

Elle ne dirait rien.

Elle ne dit rien.

Sa tête se baissa légèrement comme si elle acceptait la décision sans rien dire. E. n'était pas du genre à faire éclater sa colère, en tapant sur le mobilier ou en claquant la porte. Cela aurait été inédit. A la place, elle sembla se ressaisir, se leva de son siège, rajustant le manteau qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer, avant de partir en silence, sans bruit.

Elle lui dit "Bonsoir" et répondit en écho, avant de se retrouver seul dans son bureau avec la pénombre.

* * *

E. fut soulagée d'avoir passé le portique et d'enfin retrouver l'extérieur : elle resta un moment immobile au milieu de la place donnant sur l'accueil du bâtiment, fixant le ciel nocturne.

N'était-on que mardi soir ? Cette semaine était déjà beaucoup trop longue. Elle songea à aller manger à l'extérieur, peut-être même passer la soirée dans un pub, mais il y avait les chats. Les 3 félins de Mme Norbury, dont une s'était échappée la nuit dernière. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas rentrer, et le fait d'avoir été virée du MI5 ne changeait rien.  
Bien entendu, E. n'était pas virée, mais ça sonnait pour le moment comme si. Et si elle revenait, ce serait comme si elle était une _paria_.

Sa voisine l'attendait, et lui précisa qu'aucun des chats ne s'était échappé cette fois. D'une voix lointaine, elle la remercia et lui rappela qu'elle ne lui en veuillait pas pour ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les deux Burmese, tels deux sphinx, l'attendaient sur la table de la cuisine -il était toujours incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse les félins repéraient le coin nourriture-, tandis que "Misty" était encore sous son lit, même si elle s'extirpa de sa cachette quand la nourriture fut servie.  
Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de bêtises, E. poussa sa table basse vers le coin télé et s'allongea par terre avant de contempler son plafond blanc, qui représentait son cadre idéal pour réfléchir à la question qui l'occuperait une partie de la nuit, et pouvant se formuler simplement:

**_Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?_ **

Elle était suspendue. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça. R. ne changerait pas d'avis, et quand bien même elle contesterait par une branche tierce, elle n'aurait pas de réponse avant l'échéance des quinze jours. Est-ce qu'un avertissement serait noté sur son dossier - enfin, de manière vu que de toute façon TOUT était consigné ? Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?  
Devait-elle en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

Au fond, elle aurait aimé que non, mais cela l'importait beaucoup. D'autant plus quand ça venait de R..

Avec qui elle avait mangé ce samedi.

Elle était la première à défendre que cela ne devait rien changer. Surtout rien. Mais c'était dans ce genre de situation que cela avait le plus d'impact.

Khéops sauta par dessus elle pour rejoindre le divan, qu'il avait élu comme un des lieux de repos possible parmi d'autres. Elle sentit un autre félin marcher sur ses cheveux, avant de voir la silhouette sombre de Khéphren le rejoindre, sa longue queue battant l'air. Elle les entendit feuler et avec un soupir se redressa pour les regarder s'échanger des coups de patte

"Hé oh je suis là"

Elle approcha la main de Khréphren qui la prit pour nouvelle cible : c'était l'heure de jouer.

Tout en servant de pot de griffes improvisés pour deux chats, E. cherchait toujours la réponse à sa question: d'abord, il était clair qu'il lui fallait couper les ponts avec R.. Elle entendait par là, pas que professionnellement., même si elle ne pensait pas qu'il la contacterait. 15 jours de suspension allaient se transformer en 18, vu que nous étions mardi.

Elle serait de nouveau à un seul endroit pour le travail, ce qui s'avérait être une promesse de repos.

Elle repensa à Anthéa et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec elle avant d'aller au MI5. Ils seront attentifs à ce que décidera son supérieur. Ce qui voulait dire...

"...elle va me virer ?"

Un frisson parcourut son échine à l'idée de la double peine. Au delà du travail de secrétariat, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait au sujet de Norbury, elle pouvait être exclue de la mission, là, sans encore le savoir ? Repensant au chaos de son début de mission, l'hypothèse n'était pas à exclure. Elle n'avait reçu aucun mail à ce sujet cependant...

Si discuter avec R. de sa suspension ne lui posait aucun problème, elle se voyait mal le faire avec Smallwood ou la tête du MI5 ou L'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité, et qu'elle avait surnommé Epingle-à-cravate.

Du moins, elle ne jouerait pas tout de suite.

La lassitude de la soirée semblait s'envoler, laissant une amertume froide avec un léger début de rage.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle était exclue de cette mission.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait donc faire était de s'arranger pour la finir correctement. A sa façon.

Délaissant la compagnie des deux chats qui commençaient à se mettre en bouler pour aborder leur première sieste nocturne, elle sortir son PC portable, ouvrant un premier document qui était une ébauche pour une passation. Elle y avait soigneusement consigné toutes les informations liées au travail de "secrétaire de Lady Smallwood", allant des consignes générales de la supérieure, des informations sur ses contacts habituels, ainsi que des notes plus personnelles ou des ébauches de paragraphe.

Passant en revue le document, elle retoucha légèrement la forme, compléta certains aspects, apporta quelques corrections, vira ce qui était inabouti avant de faire une sauvegarde une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite.

La deuxième chose qu'elle devait préparer concernait naturellement l'affaire Norbury. Sans doute Anthéa avait déjà fait peu ou prou ce travail, mais qu'un rapport écrit par elle était indispensable. Ouvrant le brouillon du courriel qu'elle n'avait jamais envoyé, elle termina de rédiger ses observations liées à la visite de l'appartement, les conclusions concernant les traces sur le site de postcrossing qu'elle avait trouvés, agrémentés de copies d'écran, avant de terminer sur ce qu'elle avait découvert récemment, incluant la photo de la facture.

Terminer ce travail nocturne lui donna la curieuse impression qu'elle venait de rédiger son testament professionnel. Un sentiment de gâchis au lieu de ce celui de l'accomplissement. Est-ce que les choses pouvaient ou aller tourner comme cela ou tombait-elle dans un accès de paranoïa ?

_(les deux sont tellement possibles)_

Elle vit son horloge indiquer l'heure 1:00. Si elle désirait ce lever demain matin, il était temps de sauter dans le lit.

* * *

 Passer le portique du parlement prit plus longtemps que d'habitude - il semblerait que suite à l'incident, les contrôles avaient été renforcés. Elle ouvrit son sac de bonne grâce au personnel de la sécurité, et nota la présence de caméras de sécurité supplémentaires dans le hall, se demandant si cela était bien nécessaire.

Elle remarqua la présence du manager des vigiles qui semblait surveiller le travail de ses subordonnés : quand il vit E., il s'approcha d'elle tandis que le vigile lui redonnait son sac.

"Vous êtes toujours là vous ?"

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour que les personnes les plus proches aient fatalement entendu. E., se souvenant de leur discussion précédente avec les remontrances et les menaces, faillit rétorquer de manière acide. Cependant, vu qu'elle avait été suspendue, elle s'abstint : contre sa volonté, cette suspension l'entravait. Et il fallait éviter de se faire remarquer. Elle prit donc le parti de sourire largement, qui pourrait être interprété comme s'il s'agissait d'une _private joke_ convenue ou qu'elle était trop naïve pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Tendant son pass au responsable, elle dit d'un ton aimable.

"Oui, je travaille encore _ici_ , monsieur"

"Tout comme vous" se dit-elle entre les dents. Le responsable prit le pass, et le repassa devant le regard étonné de son subordonné, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Cependant, la machine avait dit oui, et dit de nouveau oui. Le responsable ne pouvait rien faire que de la laisser passer.

Et E. s'en alla sans demander son reste.

La scène et les caméras lui firent oublier d'emprunter l'escalier de secours - elle n'y pensa que quand elle se trouvait déjà dans  la file de l’ascenseur, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Ineroxablement, elle s'approchait de son bureau et des personnes qui allaient lui dire si elle venait ici pour la dernière fois ou non. Ses songes se seraient élevés tandis que l'ascenseur l'amenait vers le haut. Cependant, à la faveur d'un faux mouvement l'ayant amené à se heurter à sa voisine d’ascenseur, E. allait formuler un mot d'excuse poli qui resta dans sa gorge en reconnaissant la personne en question.

Petite.

Rousse.

C'était l'une des femmes avec qui elle avait pris l'ascenseur, la première fois.

Elle la croisait souvent.

Et surtout.

Et maintenant.

C'était la femme que l'adolescent avait menacé en début de semaine.

Elle paraissait pâle et amaigrie, et au vu de l'expression sur le visage mi-épouvantée, mi-stupéfaite, E. savait qu'elle savait qui elle était.

E. voulut dire quelque chose, lui offrir la possibilité d'ouvrir une conversation : elle n'arriva même pas à lui dire "bonjour", baillônnée par la confidentialité et la discrétion attachée à la mission qui lui permettait encore d'être ici, par sa suspension, par la peur de ne pas trouver les mots justes après ce qu'elle avait subi -elle avait été très choquée et prise en charge par le personnel médical après coup...sans doute venait-elle de rentrer aujourd'hui.

Elle détourna du regard, fixant un point droit devant elle tombant sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

La cage s'ouvrit de nouveau, à l'étage où E. savait que la femme rousse devait descendre...mais elle sentit que sa non interlocutrice n'avait pas bougé.

L'étage de E. serait le suivant : toujours sans regarder la femme, E. réfléchit à savoir si elle devait y descendre ou non.

Et si la femme la suivait ?

...

...

...

Non, mais c'était complètement stupide.

Bien sûr qu'elle devrait descendre.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et elle s'extirpa de la cage sans regarder derrière elle, prenant la direction du portique de sécurité de l'étage, sans se retourner.

* * *

Pour sa reprise, Lady Smallwood était arrivée particulièrement tôt à son bureau : elle vit ainsi sa secrétaire arriver pénétrer dans son bureau sans un regard vers le sien, l'air plongée dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme ne la vit qu'au moment d'enlever son manteau épais et se figea en la voyant, comme surprise en flagrant délit. Elle fit alors un geste pour l'inviter à venir. Après les salutations d'usage, elle voulut commencer à annoncer le sujet qui était arrivé ce matin mais E. parla en même temps qu'elle avant de s'interrompre, l'air contrite.

 _Inhabituel._ Elle avait l'air comme _intimidée_. Après avoir cligné des sourcils une fois, Lady Smallwood l'invita à parler.

"Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au Parlement..."

Ah, oui, bien entendu.

Elle était absente, mais elle en avait été informée. Puis avait appris par l'intermédiaire de l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft son implication. Et il y avait eu cette note que Porlock lui avait transmise ce matin...

Lady Smallwood n'interrompit cependant pas sa secrétaire, la laissant aller jusqu'au bout.

"... je voulais donc savoir si, en connaissance de cause, vous souhaitiez toujours me maintenir à ma mission actuelle."

Avait-elle vraiment à gérer cela ? Apparemment, oui.

"Oui, pour le moment."

E. cligna des yeux deux fois au "pour le moment", semblant chercher un sens caché qui n'y avait pas. Elle sourit brièvement, avant d

"...et à ce sujet, il y a une réunion qui commence sous peu, et vous y êtes conviée...programmez votre téléphone sous répondeur pour la prochaine heure"

L'air momentanément prise de court, E. finit par répondre.

"D'accord...quel est le sujet de la réunion ?"

Lady Smallwood se leva et ferma son ordinateur avant de murmurer tandis qu'elle repensait à son ancienne secrétaire.

"Vivian Norbury"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et de 20 chapitres ! Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, vous êtes courageux.ses !  
> J'espère que ça vous plait et que la suite vous plaira.


	21. L'arme secrète

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'utilise les noms de codes de la série anglais en anglais.
> 
> Pour rappel si cela était nécessaire:  
> -Porlock est Sir Edwin  
> -Love est Lady Smallwood  
> -Antartica est Mycroft Holmes  
> -Langdale est Norbury

_Our time is running out_  
_And our time is running out_  
_You can't push it underground_  
_We can't stop it screaming out_  
_How did it come to this_

MUSE

 

Ce fut Porlock qui présenta le dernier rapport de l'enquête en cours de Norbury. Était présent le triumvirat P-A-L, l'assistante personnelle de Antartica, qu'il avait déjà croisé et celle qui avait remplacé Langdale et lui-même, nom de code Spare.

Spare, l'agent. Son occupation principale ? La gestion des agents problématiques, souvent agents double ou recéleurs d'informations. Il lui était arrivé qu'on lui donne quelques hackeurs, aussi. Il était à la fois connu et inconnu de tous. Ce travail nécessitait nécessairement une forme de détachement, d'absence maximum de liens avec celles et ceux dont il avait la charge. Bien entendu, le dossier Norbury lui avait été attribué, et il avait assisté à toutes les auditions de l'ancienne secrétaire avec l'avocat représentant les intérêts du MI5.

Les personnes avec qui il devait discuter, négocier, soutirer des informations, étaient par essence, difficiles. Car tous les agents connaissent plus ou moins les méthodes du MI5/6, donc ces dernières sont statistiquement _moins efficaces_. Il fallait donc les appliquer _différemment_. Ou savoir improviser.

Les enquêteurs et chercheurs calés en informatique avaient tiré tous les indices, toutes les trouvailles à leur maximum : une mappemonde ornée de points dans le monde entier indiquant, avec un code couleur de certitude, les points sur lesquels Norbury avaient établis des contacts avait été l'un des résultats et était la preuve du travail de fourmis réalisé.  
Ces pays avaient été éprouvés avec tous les sujets que le P-A-L avait traité sur la période pertinente, et se révélait consistante.  
L'impact de la fuite était difficile à estimer, mais les informations avaient été données à des groupes criminels dans la majorité -même si des soupçons d'agences d'espionnage pesaient également, sans certitude.

Porlock fit un aparté indiquant que l'ambassadrice de Tbilissi, qui avait découvert l'identité de Norbury, l'avait su car elle avait des contacts avec un agent double d'une organisation criminelle locale, au courant que la plateforme était utilisé comme prime contact à un agent réputé pour avoir des informations très précises si on mettait le prix et qu'elle avait fréquenté le site de cartes postales - son compte avait été retrouvé par l'agent en charge de passer au peigne fin le site.

L'information n'était guère utile à présent - elle était connue trop tard, sans doute - mais elle était un des éléments du puzzle. Elle était une partie de l'étendue qu'ils avaient su reconquérir sans permettre de déterminer combien ils en avaient à découvrir.

Spare étouffa un léger soupir tandis que Porlock concluait sur l'impact de la "fuite". Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Parce que les moyens de pressions envers Norbury s'étaient avérées limitées et qu'on li avait donné des instructions de faire profil bas car elle pouvait poser problème à case d'informations qu'elle détenait. Et naturellement, l'ex-secrétaire ne s'était pas gênée. Et à présent...

Porlock avait terminé. D'un geste de la main, il invita Spare à prendre la parole.

"Mme Norbury a fait un malaise durant le week-end. Ce serait une simple chute de tension sans cause particulière. Le médecin qui l'a consulté l'a mis sur surveillance. Vu son âge et sa situation, ce n'est pas surprenant.  Les agents démasqués voient leur santé se dégrader subitement.

"Elle jouera sur ça. Son avocat l'utilisera encore en argument contre nous. Je pense demander une expertise médicale s'il tirait trop sur la corde, je suggèrerai plus de prudence...

Elle ne parlera pas...du moins, elle ne vous dira pas ce que vous avez envie de savoir. Même affaiblie, sa rancune vis-à-vis du MI5 reste tenace. Donc si vous me confirmez de nouveau que les informations qu'elle détient sont problématiques..."

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Antartica et Love, Porlock répondit brièvement

"Elles le sont"

"Dans ce cas, il faudra négocier à partir de ces conditions."

 

C'est là que  la remplaçante de Norbury, qui avait longuement fixé la mappemonde lors de la présentation de Porlock, leva la main timidement pour demander une parole qu'elle semblait ne pas savoir si elle pouvait l'avoir.

"...oui ?"

"Pourquoi ne pas envisager de lui mettre la pression ?"

Spare cligna les yeux, réprimant tant bien que mal un rictus. Prévisible. La jeune femme tiendrait bien entendu à cela, vu que c'est elle qui l'avait suggéré. Et même s'il avait lu les arguments avec attention et qu'il ne pouvait nier l'intérêt, cela n'avait pas passé la barrière de sa validation.

"Car le seul _point de pression_ trouvé ne sera pas suffisant"

"Qu'est ce que vous risquez à essayer ? Il y a quelque chose à perdre ?

"De la marge de négociation."

"Que vous n'arriveriez pas à récupérer, dans le pire des cas ?"

Spare eut un sourire poli, même si la conversation avec cette secrétaire commençait à l'agacer. Elle était jeune dans cette profession mais commençait à ne l'être pas assez pour avoir l'excuse de ne pas sentir quand il fallait se taire ou non.

D'ailleurs, la secrétaire continua, après avoir marqué une pause.

"Je peux concevoir que cela paraisse faiblard...voire ridicule. Mais... on est en train de parler d'une vieille arrogante qui a tué pour prouver à un détective tout aussi arrogant pour une bataille d'ego. "

Si l'expression de Spare resta derrière un masque neutre, les sourcils se lévèrent à la formulation quelque peu crue, détonnant avec la retenue qui siégeait depuis le début de la réunion. Sans compter que le frère du détective arrogant était présente dans la pièce...

"A quel point c'est ridicule, ça..."

_Sait elle à qui elle parle_

Il répondit, comme si ne rien n'était.

"Je doute que ce sera suffisant pour elle, justement, si elle doit pour cela ravaler sa fierté. Elle niera, d'autant plus qu'elle sait que mise à part sa libération - ce qu'elle vise, au passage- elle ne les reverra pas. Et je suis convaincu que depuis qu'elle a été incarcéré, les chats sont le dernier de ces soucis. Elle n'a même pas demandé de leurs nouvelles." 

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'évoquer...en fonction de sa réaction on pourrait"

Spare allait couper court à la conversation, mais ce fut Antarctica qui prit la parole.

"Je suis d'accord qu'il est ardu de tenter cette approche compte tenu de son...profil. Il y aurait un moyen imparable de tester cependant son attachement à ces félins, mais cela implique un accord unanime de tous les _partis_ ici, et le recours à une arme particulière...."

Spare fronça les sourcils, curieux, tandis qu'Antarctica s'était tourné vers son assistante personnelle, qui lui amena une mallette sombre sécurisée. L'une des raisons qu'il n'évoquerait pas ici était le souvenir tenace d'une sale affaire qu'il avait vécu quand il était encore apprenti. Un prisonnier qui avait négocié de revoir son chien contre des informations et qui s'était suicidé après avoir tué la pauvre bête. Les deux affaires étaient naturellement en tout point différentes, mais le sang n'appelait-il pas le sang.

Antarctica s'était levé après avoir déverrouillé la mallette et l'avait ouvert devant lui, il la poussa ensuite vers e centre de la table pour que toutes et tous puissent voir le contenu. Calée dans une mousse qui poussait son empreinte, un pistolet d'un modèle que Spare reconnut immédiatement comme le même que celui que la secrétaire avait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le plan de l'homme lui montrait des perspectives inédites - il n'avait pas volé son nom de code aventureux. L'agent était cependant décontenancé que le jeu implique une violence que semblait pointer l'arme.

"Je vous présente la dernière arme secrète du département de l'innovation. Je commencerai par vous résumer brièvement ce qu'elle fait, avant de vous expliquer le plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre d'introduction.  
> A suivre pour un gros chapitre majeur cette fois.


	22. L'œil du taureau

"Bull's eye", littéralement "œil du taureau", désignait en anglais et dans le domaine des sports de titre le centre de la cible. L'expression datait d'une époque où le taureau était chassé. La légende voulait qu'à l'époque où l'on chassait encore la bête à l'arc et aux flèches, pour abattre un taureau, il était nécessaire de viser son œil, seul endroit où l'on pouvait le tuer rapidement.

E. _détestait_ cette expression.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle détestait, ce soir, dans sa cuisine à penser à ce qui se passerait demain, surtout ce qui serait irréversible. Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand son smartphone vibra, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un SMS.

De son boss, R. Oh vraiment ?

Cela ne faisait que deux jours et il la recontactait ?

 

 

>   _Tout va bien ?_
> 
> _R._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait appris ? E. se souvint des mots d'Epingle-A-Cravate: "totale discrétion à ce sujet afin de ne pas compromettre le plan"

Plan, qui sur une échelle de 1 à 10, était à 11 de niveau de foirage. Elle était piégée à présent. Elle s'était piégée volontairement.

La nuit serait longue.

Elle ne répondit pas au message. C'était trop tôt.

* * *

 

Aller chercher une personne pour s'assurer qu'elle arrive à destination était l'une des missions de Anthéa. La plupart du temps, la personne déplacée n'était pas au courant, moyen utilisé pour l'intimider. C'était cependant devenu banal avec son supérieur, qui avait beaucoup de secrets mais dont la manie de kidnapper les personnes n'en faisait pas partie.

Pour une fois, cependant, la personne à aller chercher était au courant qu'un taxi d'un genre particulier viendrait la chercher en face de son domicile de bon matin. Le long véhicule sombre aux vitres teintés stationna devant l'habitation de E. Rivers.

Anthéa pianota sur son smartphone pour notifier l'intéressée de son arrivée, avant de glisser sur la banquette vers le trottoir pour observer les environs et la porte d'entrée. D'une couleur verte foncée, la vieille porte présentait des fissures au niveau de la peinture. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une E. Rivers encombrée d'une panière à chats. Avec un sourire , la main de l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft Holmes allait ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule, mais quelque chose retint son geste.

E. n'était pas seule. Derrière elle, une personne âgée aux épaulées voutées et vêtue d'un châle épais lui parlait. Anthéa entendit un cliquetis familier côté chauffeur.

"Ne faites rien pour le moment, attendons un peu..."

Anthéa appuya sur le bouton pour faire descendre légèrement la vitre et épier la conversation.

"... qui lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai laissée s'échapper ..."

"Non, non, pas du tout. Elle a maigri récemment et ne mange pas très bien, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Je l'amène chez le vétérinaire au cas où"

"Mais..vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?"

"Si. Je me suis arrangée avec le vétérinaire. Je la dépose ce matin, et la reprendrai ce soir..."

"Mais la pauvre bête...la laisser chez le vétérinaire toute la journée...vous ne voulez pas que j'aille la chercher ?"

"Non, il est inutile de vous déranger pour ça."

"Et vous allez prendre le métro."

"Non, je vais prendre une voiture...un taxi, qui m'attend"

La personne âgée regarda la véhicule aux vitres teintées avec un froncement de sourcils. _Oh, elle n'était pas complètement à l'ouest, cette personne_. On devrait toujours se méfier des vieilles dames, songea Anthéa.

"Mrs Rivers, ce véhicule n'est pas un taxi, méfiez-vous !!!"

"Euh, oui, c'est un... Uber. Un nouveau système de taxis, avec des particuliers qui proposent des courses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, et ne prenez pas froid, bonne journée"

E. Rivers réussit enfin à s'extirper des pattes de sa première vieille dame. Anthéa glissa pour reprendre sa place sur la banquette, tandis que E. ouvrit la porte, fit rentrer la caisse avant de refermer la porte et la fenêtre. Elle sembla surprise de la voir.

"Oh, bonjour. Ça ne pose pas de problème que je pose la caisse sur la banquette ?"

Anthéa remua la tête, d'un air négatif.

"Bonjour ! Non, non aucun... qu'en est-il pour cette dame ?"

"C'est ma voisine, elle vit au rez-de chaussée...."

"Elle sait ce que vous faites dans la vie ?"

"Non..."

L'assistante toqua sur la vitre la séparant du chauffeur, signe non verbal qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Un miaulement sonore s'éleva de la caisse, mettant Anthéa, peu habituée aux félins mal à l'aise. Elle regarda E. pour savoir si c'était normal ou non. La femme avait une expression fermée et soucieuse, mais le cri ne semblait pas l'alerter plus que ça.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda l'assistante avec un sourire, tandis que le moteur de véhicule s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

L'agente ne répondit pas, semble-t-il trop occupée à vérifier le contenu de son sac et rajuster son manteau.

"E. .... ?"

* * *

Bien entendu, elle ne la croisait _jamais_ le matin, mais ce matin, il avait fallu qu'elle sorte en même temps que sa voisine. E. avait pensé à cette conversation si elle devait arriver, devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas prévu le coup de la voiture stationnée en bas de chez elle.

Surtout que la voiture rutilante aux vitre sombres, cela levait à forte raisons des soupçons. E. avait cependant réussi à s'en débarrasser : Anthéa l'attendait sur la banquette arrière, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait là en personne.

E. se sentait mal à l'aise dans le véhicule au siège en cuir..trop luxueuse pour son style plus dépareillée : Anthéa était elle dans son élément. Elle...

Le train de ses pensées s'interrompit quand elle vit la main manucurée d'Anthéa bouger près de son visage.

Oh, elle lui parlait.

"Tout va bien ? On dirait que vous êtes ailleurs..."

E. fronça les sourcils.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaie,t tou.te.s à lui demander si elle allait bien. POURQUOI CA N'IRAIT PAS BIEN. POURQUOI CA IRAIT BIEN. POURQUOI POSER UNE QUESTION ALORS QUE CA N'ALLAIT JAMAIS TOTALEMENT BIEN OU TOTALEMENT PAS BIEN._ **

**_Cette question lui donnait l'impression d'être en pleine mer au cœur d'une tempête assourdissante_ **

Anthéa continuait de parler.

"....possible de tout annuler."

La tempête s'évanouit, laissant place à un ciel bleu et une mer d'huile.

"Non."

Son ton fut plus dur qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle ajouta rapidement.

"Tout va bien. J'ai dit oui en connaissance de cause et je n'ai pas changé d'avis."

Tandis que la voiture s'engageait sur une voie rapide, un nouveau miaulement, plus grave, accompagna le ronronnement du moteur gagnant en vitesse.

Définitivement, Misty n'avait pas l'habitude et n'aimait pas les trajets.

* * *

 Anthéa hocha la tête, n'insistant pas plus. A l'instar des autres plans de son boss dont elle avait eu connaissance des détails, ils semblaient rodés comme le mécanisme d'une horloge, et la manière dont les rouages fonctionnaient ensemble en harmonie était stupéfiante en soi.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du boss...Anthéa regarda son reflet tandis que la voiture doublait une succession de camions : cela ne ferait pas de mal de distraire E. mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle prenne mal ce point de détail.

 "E., en passant...pour information car cela pourrait vous être utile...mon supérieur direct s'appelle Mycroft Holmes."

E. sembla prise de court par cette révélation, et murmura.

"D'accord..."

Avant d'ajouter.

"Et vous parlez bien de l'homme qui a le nom de code Antartica ? Qui a pensé au...plan ?"

Anthea comprit que E. avait raté la perche. Décidément....

"Antarctica, avec deux c, oui. Holmes, comme Sherlock Holmes."

E. la fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal, l'air toujours perplexe.

"D'accord. Ils ont de la famille commune ?"

"Oui"

E. sembla deviner qu'elle devait comprendre quelque chose. Mais cela ne semblait malheureusement pas un jeu où elle était douée. On ne pouvait pas être douée en tout, apparemment, parce qu'elle murmura par la suite...

"Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Ils sont ...cousins ?"

_**Note mentale -** OK, A., la prochaine fois, tu lui diras directement, ce sera beaucoup moins gênant._

"Non. Ils sont frères."

E. eut une moue perplexe.

"Oh. Ils ne semblent pas très semblables à première vue. Voire presque _opposés_."

Anthéa eut un sourire.

"Cela arrive souvent entre frères."

E. conclut en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'elle déverrouillait son téléphone qui avait vibré.

"Je vous crois sur parole alors, je n'en ai pas."

Son regard se fit plus sombre en lisant son téléphone qu'elle verrouilla de nouveau immédiatement sans faire de commentaire.

"Anthéa...?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que vous me dites ça à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur son...frère ? Qu'il était un détective arrogant ?"

Anthea cligna des yeux tandis qu'elle se souvenait à toute vitesse de ce qui avait été dit dans la salle de réunion puis de la suggestion postérieur de son boss de l'informer de son identité.

Elle n'avait pas relevé à ce moment-là, elle avait été trop amusée par la formulation sans gants de E., mais c'est sans doute pour ça que

_Oh._

Elle réussit à bredouiller distinctement, d'un ton aussi détaché qu'à son habitude.

"Pas..nécessairement,  non"

 Le visage de E. lui montra qu'elle n'était pas convaincue mais elle n'en dit rien. Se grattant le crâne, elle conclut.

"Mhh. Au cas où, si je ne revois, je lui formulerais des excuses tout de même, alors."

Anthéa imagina la tête blasée que ferait son boss s'il avait entendu cette phrase. Elle sourit malgré elle.

La voiture ralentit soudain pour prendre le virage de la sortie de la voie rapide. Anthéa, qui connaissait la route, savait qu'elles seraient bientôt arrivées.

* * *

Accompagnée sur surveillant, menottée, Viviane Norbury arriva dans la pièce réservée normalement aux interrogatoires, et qui se servait plus aujourd'hui de négociations. Le surveillant lui retira les menottes en arrivant. Son avocat était arrivé et s'enquit sa santé. Elle répondit brièvement et l'écouta à moitié tandis qu'il murmurait quelque chose au sujet d'une prise en compte de ce point dans le dossier.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle était partagée entre utiliser ce point de manière offensive, ou jouer le retrait. Tout dépendrait de ses interlocuteurs.

C'est elle qui avait provoqué cette nouvelle réunion -une façon pour elle de maintenir la pression. Les services secrets avaient accepté. Contrairement aux autres fois, leurs interlocuteurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Il y aurait quelque chose de différent cette fois.

Son avocat avait sorti son cahier où il avait noté les échanges précédents et jouait avec son crayon. Après avoir scruté la pièce, elle lui demanda.

"Vous les avez vus ?"

L'avocat hocha la tête.

"J'ai vu mon confrère, de loin...pas leur représentant. Il y avait quelque bouchons..."

Leur avocat était donc là. Ce qui voulait dire que, peut-être aujourd'hui, il y aurait un autre représentant.

La porte en face d'eux fut toquée, et le surveillant présent dans la pièce alla l'ouvrir comme le voulait le protocole, révélant...l'avocat, et se tenant derrière lui, une silhouette d'une femme à la peau sombre, à la silhouette empâtée et aux bras encombrés par un

_Non_

Le regard de Vivian se focalisa alors entièrement sur l'étrangère, qui, pour raison qu'elle ignorait, portait sa chatte Misty.

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité, d'autant plus quand la féline se débatta et que l'étrangère consentit à poser délicatement l'animal au sol qui se précipita vers son ancienne maîtresse, ignorant le jeu en place quand elle grimpa sur la table pour la saluer.

_"Misty..."_

Oh, avait-elle prononcé son nom à voix haute ? Elle sentit son avocat remuer, étonné de la présence de cette invitée dans la pièce.

L'avocat du MI5 finit par s'assoir non sans avoir excusé le représentant habituel et annoncer qu'un autre agent - en l'occurrence une autre agente prendrait sa place aujourd'hui. L'inconnue se présenta alors

"Bonjour, je suis E. Rivers, et je représenterai les Services Secrets aujourd'hui. Je vous ai amené votre chatte Misty...je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir."

 Vivian se contenta de fixer la nouvelle venue tandis que Misty ronronnait comme un poteur diesel tout en se frottant contre elle pour chercher son affection. Elle était furieuse.

Elle savait très bien qu'ils l'avaient apporté pour en faire une forme d'otage affectif. Mais ces chats n'étaient pas sa faiblesse.  Ils la sous-estimaient. Cependant, quelle attitude adopter ? Si elle niait maintenant, ce serait comme un aveu : si elle acceptait la présence de la chatte, ce serait vu comme un accord avec la démarche des services secrets en vue de concession.

Elle n'était pas ici pour faire un compromis. Elle voulait être libre.

Et s'ils la menaçaient en faisant en sorte qu'elles ne les reverraient plus ?

Elle avait perdu la première manche. Un échec au roi. Mais l'échec n'était pas encore mat. Il était temps de changer le rapport de pouvoir. La nouvelle venue n'avait suivi aucun échange, même si elle était sans doute très renseignée. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas plein pouvoir et devait en référer à son supérieur pour toute décision. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas d'oreillette. L'avocat, lui, par contre, étaient présent depuis le début.

**_La meilleure chose à faire était donc..._ **

Lâchant du regard la nouvelle qui venait de s'assoir, interloquée mais n'ayant fait aucun commentaire à son absence de réaction, se tournant vers son avocat, elle lâcha d'un ton dur.

"Vous pouvez vous retirer pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous."

Son avocat, toujours perplexe à la présence de l'animal, voir mal à l'aise, regarda Norbury et protesta.

_**...de virer son propre avocat...** _

"Mme Norbury...je suis ici pour vous représenter et protéger vos droits, vous ne pouvez pas"

Elle le coupa.

"Si, je le peux. Je viens de le faire."

L'autre avocat intervint, tandis qu'un mini climat de panique s'installait sont elle était l'oeil du cyclone. Ils étaient tous tellement prévisibles. La nouvelle avait une mine déconfite, l'air de ne savoir pas dans quoi elle était tombée, en retrait.

"Mme Norbury. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, mais je vous enjoins fortement à écouter votre avocat, quoi qu'il se passe. Le protocole veut que vous ayez une défense"

Se tournant vers l'avocat, d'un regard noir.

"Le protocole. Faites-moi rire. Comme si tout ce qu'il se passait ou me présence dans ce centre pénitentiaire était strictement légal."

Les deux avocats échangèrent un regard, avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Ca l'est. Selon le régime spécial des Services Secrets, que je suis sure que vous avez pu avoir connaissance bien vu votre ancienne occupation..."

"Oh, arrêtez. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire."

Se tournant de nouveau vers son avocat, elle dit.

"Vous êtes toujours là ? J'ai dit que vous pouviez partir."

Après un silence et un nouveau échange de regards avec son confrère et la représentante des Services Secrets, l'avocat soupira et se leva lentement, l'air contrarié.

"Je suis toujours à votre disposition si besoin. Appelez-moi."

Il n'eut droit à aucune réaction de sa cliente, et quitta alors la pièce.

Rivers ouvrit alors la bouche.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. C'est vous qui avez convoqué cette réunion. Comment peut-on avancer si notre avocat n'a plus son interlocuteur."

Vivian rit.

"Avez-vous été briefé sur les réunions précédentes ? Car la constante est plutôt que la situation n'a pas avancé. J'ai posé mes conditions. Les Services Secrets n'accèdent pas à mes requêtes en me faisant des propositions ridicules. Je refuse. L'avocat peut témoigner."

Il hocha d'ailleurs la tête, en se pinçant les lèvres, avant de prendre la parole.

"Je comprends donc que vous souhaitez nous faire une proposition sans la présence de votre avocat ?"

Misty miaula et s'allongea tout son long devant Norbury. Avec un sourire, elle tendit la main et caressa l'animal.

"Oh. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Peut-être même que je ne parlerai pas tant que vous serez présent d'ailleurs. Faites votre choix."

_**...pour que l'avocat des Services Secrets dégage.** _

E. Rivers cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses mains, l'air de ne pas y croire ses oreilles.

"Je..enfin, vous voulez dire que vous resterez muette tant que Maitre E. sera présent ici ?"

Vivian Norbury se contenta de sourire.

"OK...je vais prendre ça pour un oui donc."

Maitre E. rétorqua, en la regardant.

"Comment ça vous ne voulez pas parler ?"

Quand Vivian resta meuette, il se tourna vers E.

"Comme ça, OK ?"

E. Rivers hausse les épaules.

"Je ne veux pas vous chasser. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.  Mais elle ne parlera pas si vous restez ici. Moi, j'ai tout mon temps. Evitez de perdre le vôtre ?"

Maitre E. fit une moue pensive. Vivian vit une légère trace de doute.

Il ne la connait pas. Ne lui fait pas confiance. Oh, les Services sont tombés bien bas, analysa Vivian tandis que l'agente ajouta.

"Promis, je ne ferai pas de bêtises, maitre"

Et c'est ainsi que le temps que Maitre E. rangea ses affaires et que la porte de sortie côté civils claqua une nouvelle fois : l'ex et la nouvelle secrétaires se retrouvèrent alors seules dans la salle de réunion d'un centre pénitentiaire situé au nord de Londres, à l'exception de la présence du surveillant.

Le jeu était en place.

Que la partie commence.


	23. Pression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: violences

_What you do, what you say_  
_Has a lot to do in how you live today_ __  
What you want, and what you make,  
_Everybody knows it's only what you take_  
_What you see, and what you hear,_  
_When it comes around again it's not too clear_  
_You say yes, they say no,_  
_Everybody's talking everywhere you go_  
_You try to give another man a helping hand_  
_He will take your kindness for a weaker stand_  
_Never do to others what they do to you_  
_Try to find another way to make it through_

The World today is a mess, Donna Hightower

ACTE II, SCÈNE 14

RIVERS, NORBURY, SURVEILLANT, MISTY

  
_La scène se déroule dans une pièce aux murs de béton nu presque carré, au milieu de laquelle se trouve une table en formica rectangulaire aux pieds métalliques. 2 chaises, en plastique et pieds métalliques, s'y trouvent de part et d'autres. Un éclairage vif est assuré par des néons. Deux caméras sombres sont installées dans les coins opposés au spectateur. Côté cour, il y a une porte avec un encadrement blanc à côté de laquelle se trouve un SURVEILLANT baraqué de taille moyenne, de type caucasien, aux cheveux bruns, rasé de près, portant un uniforme et une arme de service._

_Les bras croisés, il regarde deux femmes assises de part et autre de la table. Côté jardin, se tient Vivian NORBURY, ex-secrétaire de Lady Smallwood aka Love, coupable d'avoir donné à des ennemis des informations confidentielles émanant des services secrets. Côté cour, assise en face d'elle, sa remplaçante au poste suscité, E. RIVERS, qui remplace Spare pour représenter les Services Secrets._

_Une chatte, écaille-de-tortue, appartenant à NORBURY et surnommée MISTY, est allongée de tout son long sur la table, ronronne paisiblement._

_A la demande de NORBURY, les 2 avocats viennent de partir de la pièce._

_RIVERS tient un crayon qu'elle tapote sur un bloc posée en face d'elle ; elle regarde de temps à autre NORBURY qui la dévisage en silence._

NORBURY: Pourquoi l'avoir amené ?

RIVERS: Amené Misty ? *NORBURY confirme, les lèvres pincées* Pour vous faire plaisir.

NORBURY: Pensez-vous que je vais gober ça ?

RIVERS: Vous connaissez nos intentions et ce que nous vous voulons. Il n'y a rien de secret ou de caché ici...

_Personne ne dit rien pendant une petite minute. RIVERS, qui avait lâché son crayon finit par le reprendre en main. Misty roule soudain sur elle-même et semble vouloir jouer avec le crayon. NORBURY, restée immobile, a un spasme quand RIVERS tend le crayon pour la faire jouer._

NORBURY: Où l'avez-vous récupérée ?

RIVERS cède son crayon à MISTY et répond.

RIVERS: Quand vous avez été arrêtée, votre domicile a été perquisitionné et vos chats ont été placés au refuge le plus proche. Ensemble.

NORBURY: Et vous les avez pris (?) _Il est difficile de savoir si Norbury pose une question ou fait un constat._

RIVERS: Et je les ai hébergés ensuite, oui.

NORBURY: Pourquoi ?

RIVERS: La ... curiosité ?

NORBURY: La curiosité. Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec tenter bassement de les utiliser contre moi. Vous perdez votre temps.

RIVERS: *léger sourire, haussement d'épaules* Nous perdons beaucoup de temps à essayer de vous cerner, quels mediums vous avez utilisé et quelles informations vous avez transmis à qui. Nous pourrions éviter de le perdre si vous acceptez de collaborer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, oui, nous perdons notre temps...

NORBURY: Oh ? Et donc, vous avez _interrogé_ les chats?

RIVERS: Non, je les ai observés. Vu comment ils se comportaient et prenaient leurs aises. Le degré de confiance qu'ils accordent à une humaine...

_MISTY s'est relevée et étirée avant de descendre de la table et commencer à se frotter aux jambes et pieds de la table._

NORBURY: Et vous pensez pouvoir faire pression sur moi avec eux.

_On ne sait si NORBURY pose une question ou affirme quelque chose. Cela ne change sans doute pas rien : la tension dans la pièce reste constante. Il y règne un calme d'avant-tempête, la poudre de canon flotte dans l'air attendant son étincelle pour s'embraser. RIVERS a repris le stylo en main et le fait glisser sur son bloc en le regardant avant de de nouveau lever les yeux vers NORBURY._

RIVERS: Je suis convaincue que vous tenez à vos chats, oui.

_NORBURY a un rictus et un spasme : RIVERS continue, après avoir marqué une pause, pointant vers la chatte qui se promène dans la pièce._

RIVERS: Je pense que Misty en ait la plus belle preuve. Vu qu'elle a toujours deux yeux.

_Soulevant la première page de son bloc-notes, RIVERS en sort une feuille à moitié plié qu'elle ouvre de manière à ce que Norbury la voit._

RIVERS: Et cette facture en est la preuve. Misty a eu une luxation du cristallin : une affection fréquente chez les chats et les chiens. Vous êtes allée voir un vétérinaire qui a posé un diagnostic et vous a proposé deux solutions: l'opération et l’énucléation. La deuxième option, plus économique, l'aurait bien entendu rendu borgne. Mais non seulement vous avez opté pour la première, mais vous avez choisi de la faire opérer par la chirurgienne vétérinaire la plus compétente du Sud de l'Angleterre, et ce quand bien même le prix qu'elle demandait s'élevait à deux fois votre salaire mensuel et qu'il existait des médecins tout aussi compétents avec un tarif plus raisonnable

NORBURY* _ton brusque_ *: Je sais ce que j'ai fait ou pas, je ne suis pas votre supérieure à qui vous venez présenter les résultats de votre _furetage_.

RIVERS* _après une pause_ *: Après; je ne sais s'ils peuvent être utilisés pour vous mettre la pression. Ou du moins, je ne le sais pas _encore_.

NORBURY: Et donc ? Vos services ont changé d'avis ? Parce que les animaux ne sont pas tolérés dans les prisons...

RIVERS: En effet, dans la plupart des prisons. Mais il peut y avoir des aménagements exceptionnels

NORBURY:...à moins que dans le cas où j'obtiens ma libération, vous les preniez en otage ? Parce que ce manège ne marchera pas.

RIVERS: La position des Services Secrets n'a pas changé. Comme mon collègue vous l'a indiqué à maintes reprises, nous n'envisageons pas votre libération.

NORBURY: Les Services Secrets peuvent changer d'avis, si ça les arrange. Ca a déjà été le cas.

RIVERS: Mme Norbury, je vous rappelle que vous avez tué une personne...

NORBURY: Ils ont déjà fermé les yeux sur ce genre de choses.

RIVERS: ...s'ils l'ont fait, je doute que ce soit dans les mêmes circonstances...

NORBURY* _blasée_ *: Oh ça...quand il s'agit du frère d'un membre haut placé qui élimine un homme potentiellement problématique, ils sont prêts à passer l'éponge et mettre les moyens pour cacher le scandale

_Un silence suit ses propos. RIVERS a l'air désarçonnée et dévisage longuement NORBURY, arborant un air satisfait._

RIVERS: Je ne pense pas que dans votre position, il soit dans votre intérêt de faire fuiter des informations dont vous auriez eu connaissance

NORBURY: Oh, je pensais que vous vouliez que je parle ? Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse. Mais le discours qu'il est impossible pour les Services Secrets de me libérer, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je suis, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir. Et apparemment mieux que vous.

RIVERS: Je n'en doute pas. Je réitère mon propos: les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Vous n'avez pas que tué: vous avez trahi mes Services Secrets. Et votre pays. Vous demandez de nous révéler ce que vous avez transmis et que vous le collaboriez, cela devrait être le minimum.

NORBURY: Je ne suis pas qu'une vieille secrétaire. Je suis plus que ça.

RIVERS: Certes. Mais est-ce vraiment le sujet ?

_Un nouveau silence passe, tandis que la tension dans la pièce semble se dissiper._

RIVERS: Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre. Je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris votre retraite par exemple. Au-delà de peut-être l'aspect financier, il y aurait eu sans doute moins de chances qu'on vous retrouve si vous étiez partie, vu ce qui s'est passé.

Est-ce uniquement par fierté ? Parce que vous vouliez continuer à jouer avec les puissants, continuer à les côtoyer en sachant que vous aviez réussi à les duper?

_Une nouvelle pause._

NORBURY: Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être une subordonnée pour ce genre de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne vous voient pas. Pensent que vous êtes juste des gratte-papiers, des répondeurs au téléphone et des preneurs de rendez-vous. On sait tout d'eux, on passe une grande partie de nos vies à les voir, et eux...ils ne vous voient pas.

RIVERS: Il faut des capitaines, comme il faut des soldats. Le bon soldat ne cherche pas à prendre la place de son capitaine...ou à jouer à l'être. Et il supporte son ou ses capitaines. Les Services Secrets n'échappent pas aux défauts humains. Non pas que ce soit toujours...acceptable. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer ou trahir. Il y a toujours des intérêts supérieurs. Supérieurs aux capitaines, aux soldats...

NORBURY: J'envie votre candeur.

RIVERS *sourire de politesse*: Oui, je me doute qu'en effet, ça ne sert à rien de parler de cela. Je vais donc changer de sujet en vous posant une question: selon vous, que vont devenir vos chats ?

NORBURY: Le refuge va les garder. Et si je ne les récupère pas, ils pourraient être proposés au bout d'un moment à l'adoption.

RIVERS: MMh. Sauf que le refuge va sans doute essayer de les garder ensemble.

_NORBURY fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. RIVERS continue._

RIVERS: Parce que je les ai pris en tant que famille d'accueil. Par le circuit normal, je précise, aucun raccourci. Et le critère qu'on m'a imposé est de les prendre ensemble. Les familles d'accueil ne sont que des solutions temporaires. L'adoption, ce sera plus délicat.

Khréphen et Khéops sont tous deux des Burmeses. Mais plutôt foncés, identifiés à tort pour les béotien.nes comme des chats noirs. Qui sont statistiquement plus difficiles à l'adoption, entre celleux qui pensent que les chats noirs attirent le malheur, celleux qui ne vont pas les prendre car ils sont difficiles à prendre en photo ou en selfie. Sans compter que même s'ils ne sont pas encore très vieux, ils ne sont plus des chatons depuis un certain temps.

Et je ne parle pas de leurs habitudes respectives à faire des bêtises et à vouloir absolument dormir dans le lit de leurs maître.ss.e.s la nuit.

NORBURY *cligne des yeux, fixant RIVERS. D'un ton amer* Vous les avez vraiment pris avec vous...

RIVERS: Oui, je les ai vraiment pris. Sans compter qu'il n'y a pas que, car il y a aussi Misty. Qui a un caractère globalement moins difficile, mais qui est considéré comme âgée du fait qu'elle a plus de 10 ans et qui a déjà eu une opération de l'œil.

Quelles sont les chances que trois chats trouvent un foyer dans le secteur du refuge ?

_RIVERS attend une réponse de NORBURY qui ne vient pas, tandis que cette dernière continue à la fixer d'un air calculateur._

RIVERS: Les chances sont faibles. La question qui se pose alors est: que fera le refuge ? Et je pense que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment *candide* pour ne pas savoir ce que fait un refuge quand ils sont des chats inadoptables ?

NORBURY: Ils envisageront de les faire adopter séparément.

RIVERS: Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Mais ils sont trois, madame Norbury.

Dans le meilleur des cas, ils n'échapperont pas tous à l'euthanasie.

_RIVERS passe alors sa main droite dans sa veste. Un cliquetis métallique se fait entendre : RIVERS dévoile alors une arme à feu : la femme la manipule pour la montrer de tous les côtés à l'ex-secrétaire comme pour confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'une vraie arme, et non d'un jouer ou une imitation, avant de saisir le pistolet par le canon et de tendre la crosse vers NORBURY, immobile._

RIVERS: Vous refusez de parler. Nous refusons de vous libérer. Vos chats vont finir leur jour dans un refuge de par votre silence. C'est moins cruel si vous les achevez, non ?

NORBURY: Vous bluffez...cette arme n'est pas chargée...

RIVERS: Dans ce cas, prenez là et tirez. Mais je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous ciblez, parce que vous pourriez être surprise.

NORBURY: Vous êtes complètement folle...jamais je ne ferai...

RIVERS: Jamais ? Vous avez bien tiré sur quelqu'un avec l'intention de le tuer...avec succès, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment différent ici ? Sans compter que dans ce cas-là, c'est plutôt une bonne action. Vous épargnez à Misty de rester dans un refuge. Et vous me prouvez que vous ne teniez pas à vos chats. Que cela ne pouvait être en aucun cas un point de pression.

_RIVERS avance de nouveau l'arme vers NORBURY qui recule dans un crissement de chaise. Le SURVEILLANT s'approche d'un pas, l'air d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre alors que ce qui se déroule n'est pas très règlementaire._

NORBURY *fixant l'arme*: Vous êtes folle à lier...je veux partir...parler à mon avocat...

RIVERS *secouant l'arme*: Oh, ce n’est pas moi qui ai viré votre avocat...et celui des services Secrets tout à l'heure. Mais c'est bien, ça rend notre entrevue et ce qui se passe non officiel. Franchement, pourquoi hésitez-vous ? C'est le moment de prouver que vous êtes cette agente de terrain que vous rêviez d'être...impitoyable, capable de même tuer un chat qui vous a servi de compagnon...c'est un vrai test, vous savez.

NORBURY *se levant recule d'un pas, en trainant la chaise comme un bouclier*: V-vous êtes complètement folle. J-je ne toucherai pas cette arme.

_La tête de Rivers bascule sur le côté et elle soupire, avant de secouer la tête, comme si elle était déçue. Elle se lèvre à son tour tandis que le surveillant semble se étendre et recule d'un pas. RIVERS a toujours l'arme dans la main et la saisit doucement par la crosse._

RIVERS: Bon. Je dois avouer m'être trompée sur votre compte. Je vous aurai cru moins...enfin. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Un clic se fait entendre tandis que RIVERS enlève la sécurité sur l'arme. Norbury fronce les sourcils et s'avance, tout en gardant la chaise devant elle.

NORBURY: Qu'est-ce que...

_RIVERS lève les yeux vers NORBURY_

RIVERS: Vous ne voulez pas le faire *pointe l'arme vers Misty, assise le long du mur* ...je le ferai alors pour vous.

 Tandis que RIVERS regarde sa cible et rajuste son arme, NORBURY hurle un NON tout en se précipitant vers l'arme à feu et le SURVEILLANT s'approche par derrière et saisit le bras de RIVERS, la plaquant de tout son poids vers la table. Cependant, RIVERS a réussi à passer l'arme dans sa main gauche.

Un coup de feu se fait entendre, raisonnant dans la pièce, tandis que Misty s'effondre le long du mur. Le SURVELLANT laisse échapper un juron, tandis qu'il plaque RIVERS sur la table avec un bruit de de craquement.

RIVERS: Aïe

_La scène se termine quand les avocats ouvrent la porte et arrivent dans la pièce. Trop tard._

 


	24. Tout à gagner, rien à perdre

**ANTHEA**

_Deux heures plus tard, bureau de M.H._

_"_ Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite : le surveillant a tenté de l'arrêter en lui bloquant le bras droit, mais elle a pris l'arme de son autre main...et elle a tiré. _"_

Le ciel de Londres était couvert, projetant une lumière grise dans le bureau du Parlement. Anthea devait faire un résumé de l'entrevue.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle allait trop dans les détails.

S'avouer qu'elle avait été secouée était difficile pour elle. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. En huit ans au service de son boss, elle avait été confrontée quatre ou fois à ce genre de situations, dans lesquelles elle avait été plus ou moins impliqué.

Son _boss_ n'était pas du genre à apprécier les _épanchements_. Il était trop au dessus de ce genre de choses : elle le voyait dans ses expressions pincées, les ombres de grimaces et quelquefois, un commentaire sardonique échappé. Cependant, il s'était toujours montré patient et à l'écoute quand il s'était s'agit d'elle. Il était arrivé, quand il s'agissait de situations où il lui confiait la mission d'observer, que son témoignage amène à des actions concrètes.

La première fois, elle avait été embauchée il y a peu, et, craintive, elle avait avoué à demi-mot avoir été très mal à l'aise par rapport à l'attitude d'un agent lors de l'audition d'un témoin : elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ne l'écoute que d'une oreille voire la coupe -elle avait su dès les premiers mois le cerner-, mais il ne l'interrompit pas, et lui posa une série de questions qui lui semblèrent étranges sur le moment. Une semaine plus tard, elle apprit de sa bouche que l'agent avait été arrêté car on avait découvert qu'il était impliqué.

Il lui avait dit alors quelque chose qui l'avait beaucoup marquée.

"Vous possédez une intuition fine, Anthea. Faites-lui confiance et n'hésitez pas à me parler dans ce cas, même si vous pensez qu'il s'agit de banalités."

Après un silence, il avait ajouté, avec l'ombre d'un sourire pincé.

"Naturellement, cela ne comprend pas la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes réveillée avec un mal de tête ce matin."

(Elle avait eu une soirée très arrosée chez son meilleur ami pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Ce qui était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui cacher)

Bien entendu, son _boss_ avait tout de suite vu qu'elle avait été perturbée, malgré toute son application à être aussi posée que d'habitude. Ses yeux gris la fixaient, attendant dans le silence du bureau, qu'elle continue son récit.

"Je...tout s'est passé très vite, et le surveillant la plaquait déjà à moitié sur son bureau. De là où j'étais, c'était comme si elle avait tiré à l'aveugle."

La commissure de ses lèvres frémit.

"Mais elle n'a pas tiré à côté"

"Non, en effet."

Anthea fronça les sourcils : en effet, peut-être que E. avait toujours sa cible en visuel...ou alors, c'était un coup de chance. Son boss interrompit son train de pensées.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

_Deux heures auparavant_

La détonation de l'arme était assourdissante et avait déchiré le silence feutré de la pièce, tout comme le cri de Vivian Norbury. E. Rivers avait été ensuite plaquée fermement sur la table avec un craquement semblable à un bruit d'os.

La porte s'était ensuite ouverte, au mépris du protocole stipulant que le surveillant devait ouvrir la porte et les deux avocats étaient entrées dans la pièce : l'avocat de Norbury s'était rapproché de sa cliente, choquée, qui fixait le corps de Misty. Il tenta de poser un bras réconfortant sur son épaule, mais celle-ci le rejeta d'un mouvement.

L'avocat des Services Secrets, quant à lui, semblait alerte et en retrait.

Cela semblait irréel. La sidération émanait de la pièce, tandis que les protagonistes semblaient attendre que le calme retombe...

Une voix s'adressant à elle força Anthea à détacher ses yeux de la pièce

"C'était prévu ?"

C'était le surveillant rattaché à la coordination avec les Services Secrets qui venait de la rejoinde.

"En entrant, elle m'a dit : 'quoi qu'il se passe, n'intervenez pas ?' Elle avait prévu son coup mais est-ce que c'était ce que vous avez prévu ???"

Anthea se rendit compte qu'elle avait amené, avec le choc, la main vers sa bouche. Face à ce silence et à l'absence de réponse non verbale, l'homme laissa échapper un juron pas très élégant que la narratrice choisit de ne pas écrire ici. Il se leva brusquement.

"D'accord. Dans ce cas, il faut que j'intervienne avant que les choses ne se corsent"

Ajustant son veston, Anthea reprenant contenance, l'arrêta d'un geste.

"Non. Je...n'intervenez pas...du moins pas tout de suite" arriva-t-elle à murmurer.

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

"Oui..."

Si elle devait être honnête, Anthea n'était pas vraiment sûre: rien n'était hors scénario, mais beaucoup de lignes avaient bougé au point que l'image globale donnait l'impression qu'on avait dépassé la limite. Cependant, de par son expérience, elle savait que le mieux était d'en rester strictement aux faits et surtout, dans des situations explosives, il valait mieux éviter d'avoir trop d'intervenants.

E. Rivers avait fini par tourner la tête vers le surveillant, et pas impressionnée par l'attitude menaçante du surveillant avait brisé le silence en lui lançant

"Doucement...ça fait mal et c'est inutile. Je ne vais pas m'échapper, c'est bon !"

"Vous n'avez pas à avoir d'arme chargée dans cette pièce !"

" _J'ai_ l'autorisation d'avoir cette arme sur moi"

" _Vous_ n'aviez pas le droit de l'utiliser dans cette pièce !" rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'il saisit plus fermement sa main. Anthea vit E. serrer les dents.

"Aïe...mais lâchez-moi ...!"

Le surveillant maintint la pression, écrasant un peu plus E., qui ne pouvait plus mécaniquement regarder son assaillant : Anthea fronça légèrement les sourcils : E. regardait à présent Norbury : la femme, qui était secouée, fixait d'un regard noir la nouvelle secrétaire...

"Vous avez violé la loi! Vous allez me donner cet arme !"

E. pouffa avant d'éclater d'un rire glaçant. Anthea vit l'avocat des Services Secrets avoir un mouvement nerveux avant de regarder par la vitre sans teint en sa direction, sans la voir. Le surveillant sortit alors son arme qu'il pointa derrière la tête de E...

Anthea fit une légère moue, en poursuivant.

« J’ai vérifié ensuite : son arme était bien chargée »

Son boss murmura en écho, l’air grave.

« Bien sur qu’elle était. Et il n’était pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Vous savez pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que personne ne le soit »

Anthea hocha la tête.

« Pour que cela soit plus vrai. Aviez-vous prévu cette possibilité ? »

« Que la situation soit à la limite du contrôle, oui. »

Anthea avala sa salive, et baissa légèrement la tête, tentant de formuler la question. Cependan, son boss y répondit avant après un soupir.

« Anthea, si je n’avais pas eu le consentement éclairé de Miss Rivers concernant cette mission, elle aurait été annulé. Nous l’avons testé ; mais ce test n’a jamais été pour moi ou pour les Services…c’était pour _elle."_

* * *

 

E. Rivers arrêta de rire, et tou.te.s purent entendre le cliquetis de l'arme.

"Ca va peut-être dur à entendre, mais le règlement n'interdit pas explicitement ce que je viens de faire. Je n'ai tué personne. Si tu tues un agent du MI5, par contre, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau et les deux avocats ici présents te le confirmeront..."

Anthea vit alors que le surveillant modifia la position de son index pour relâcher la gâchette. On était passé à un doigt du drame. Littéralement. La veille, son esprit s'était perdu à faire des blagues légères en pensant à ce plan. Que s'était-il passé ?

Beaucoup d'imprévus. Dardant un œil vers son voisin qui observait la scène sidéré, elle se demanda si E. avait prévu cette issue en décidant de ne même pas prévenir le surveillant. Si cela avait été un Holmes, sans doute que oui...mais elle n'en était pas une.

Serrant les dents, E. continua:

"Mon arme n'a plus de balles. Tu peux vérifier, mais si tu me maintiens écrasé comme ça, je peux pas te la donner...."

L'avocat de Norbury posa alors la question qu'ils et elle se posait.

"Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?"

"Je l'ai dit: pour prouver ma théorie, j'ai été assez transparente sur ce point. Et cela a bien marché d'ailleurs."

Norbury fit un bruit de bouche ironique.

"Prouver ? Cela a bien marché ? Vous êtes idiote: à présent qu'elle est morte, qu'ai-je à perdre ?"

E. pouffa:

"Oh, ça va, il vous en reste deux !..."

Anthea déglutit malgré elle, ne goûtant pas ce qui semblait être un trait d'humour pas partagé par aucun des membres de la pièce. A quoi jouait E. ? était la question qu'elle ne cessait de poser, et la réponse à cette question était de plus en plus introuvable.

"Et vu que vous n'aviez pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux, c'était inévitable..."

L'avocat de Norbury secoua la tête, l'air las

"Bon, j'appelle sans plus tarder à la fin de cette entrevue..."

E. tourna légèrement la tête vers l'avocat.

"Ah non, maître ! Ce n'est pas fini. Mais à présent que vous êtes revenu, nous allons pouvoir continuer et conclure."

"Ma cliente est fragilisée et choquée, en toute légitimité. Elle n'est pas en état de..."

E. le coupa.

"C'est dans l'intérêt de votre cliente de terminer cette discussion"

"Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? Vous tuez un pauvre animal et..."

"Non"

Un _"Oh"_ de la bouche échappa de la bouche d'Anthea que seul le surveillant à côté d'elle put entendre.

"Non ? Vous allez nier avoir tiré sur ce ...chat ?"

"C'est une chatte. Oui, j'ai tiré dessus. Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Vous pouvez vérifier."

L'avocat ne bougea pas. Anthea eut l'impression que le teint de Norbury devint plus pâle, tandis que ces joues rougissaient.

"Ou votre cliente peut vérifier."

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Patiemment, E. demanda alors

"Maitre E. Si vous pouviez avoir l'extrême amabilité de porter Misty sur cette table et attester qu'elle respire toujours, je vous en serai gré !"

 Maître E. s’exécuta, en s’avançant sans bruit près du mur, et prit l’animal entre ces mains –il ne semblait pas avoir l’habitude de porter des félins mais cela suffit. Il annonça alors, doucement.

"En effet, elle respire"

Avant de la poser sur la table, elle tourna légèrement la tête, en serrant les dents.

"Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?"

Le surveillant s’exécuta, mais Anthea remarquait qu'il le faisait clairement de mauvaise volonté. E. libérée montra le chargeur du pistolet au surveillant et sembla vouloir lui confier, mais il refusa.

 Les yeux d'Anthea scannaient les protagonistes un à un, déterminant leur état d'esprit par rapport à leurs attitudes. Les auspices n'étaient pas bonnes, mais les dés avaient été jetés. Si l'ambiance se détériorait, elle décida d'intervenir, ou de faire intervenir son voisin, qui médusé, digérait ce qui se passait. Elle avait cependant confiance qu'il suivrait ses ordres sans sourciller.

E. se massa son poignet meurtri. Elle ne semblait avoir rien de cassé vu qu'il bougeait mais il était clairement douloureux. L'amiance ne semblait pas l'inquiéter, comme si...elle avait, curieusement l'habitude.

"Je disais donc..."

S'interrompant, et utilisant la main gauche pour désigner les trois sièges vides.

"Je vous invite à vous assoir : rester debout ne changera rien à l'issue de la conversation."

Maitre E. fut le premier à s'exécuter : son confrère décida de le rejoindre, non sans avoir jeté un regard à sa cliente, qui semblait être beaucoup trop contrariée pour ne pas rester debout.

Anthea eut un sourire en se rappelant que la vieille secrétaire était, encore ce matin, étiquetée souffrante: aucune faiblesse n'irradiait d'elle. Il était bon de savoir que l'arme posée à présent sur la table n'était pas chargée. Norbury eut un spasme en voyant les mains de E. toucher la fourrure de la chatte, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Anthea savait ce qu'elle cherchait.

**Trois jours plus tôt**

**SPARE**

_Dans la valise qu'Anthea avait apportée à Antarctica, il y avait donc une arme._

_"Il s'agit du même modèle qu'a possédé Mme Norbury. Cependant, il a été modifié pour accueillir des balles un peu particulières. Une innovation exclusive à nos services"_

_Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Porlock, qui confirma de la même façon._

_"C'est une fléchette hypodermique encapsulé dans une balle, à effet foudroyant. Un tir sur un être humain moyen est suffisant pour le neutraliser, sans le tuer."_

_Spare saisit l'arme et la soupesa avant de regarder le barillet modifié. Avec un sourire, il dit._

_"Alors, ce que vous proposez est de tirer sur un de ces animaux, devant elle, comme si on mettait fin à leurs jours ? Elle ne va pas remarquer que ce n'est pas une balle ?"_

_"L'arme fait exactement le même bruit qu'une vraie. Si le contexte est bien amené et si l'hypothèse de base est vérifiée, il y a peu de chances qu'elle remarque que ce n'est pas une balle, aussi perspicace qu'elle soit. Ce n'est cependant pas le risque le plus important."_

_Saisissant la balle unique présente dans la malette, Spare la prit entre les doigts en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la pointe. Il lança à tout hasard_

_"Problème sur le dosage ou problème sur la pointe ?"_

_"Un peu des deux. Si pour un humain, l'endroit de l'impact n'a pas d'influence sur le résultat, ce n'est en effet pas la même chose sur une créature de ce gabarit."_

_Spare posa la fausse balle: connaissant Antarctica, il savait ce que ça voulait dire._

_"Il y a un risque qu'on tue l'animal, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Derrière lui, il sentit la nouvelle secrétaire se redresser sur son siège en réaction à ces mots._

_"Un risque non négligeable en effet."_

_"Et il n'y aurait pas de méthode moins spectaculaire et plus sure ?"_

_Antarctica eut un sourire._

_"Vu son profil, non. Elle restera dans le déni et la provocation. Il est nécessaire de se montrer plus percutant, j'en ai peur."_

_Spare posa les deux coudes sur la table et joignit les mains._

_"Où faut-il viser ?"_

_La mappemonde laissa place à deux silhouettes de chats, indiquant en couleur les zones à éviter et les zones_

_Spare eut un rire nerveux...il était bon tireur, mais connaissait ses limites...mais il savait aussi qu'Antarctica les connaissait. Il ne fut donc qu'intrigué quand Antarctica sortit la nouvelle secrétaire de sa rêverie._

_"Qu'en pensez-vous, miss Rivers ?"_

_La femme ne semblait pas du tout s'attendre à être sollicitée. Il la vit légèrement rougir malgré sa peau mate. Elle réussit à articuler péniblement._

_"Cela me semble...je n'ai pas..."_

_Jetant un regard nerveux vers toutes les têtes qui la fixaient si soudainement, elle finit par dire_

_"Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre sur quoi mon opinion est pertinente ?"_

_Ce fut Porlock qui enchaina._

_"C'est une bonne première question"_

_"Ce que je veux dire par là: est-ce que vous vous pensez apte à faire cette mission ?"_

* * *

 

**Moment présent.**

**ANTHEA**

Norbury était restée debout et E. avait trouvé la fléchette. Elle regarda Mme Norbury et demanda.

"Vous ne vous assiérez pas ?"

"Pas pour le moment"

L'avocat de la secrétaire prit la parole, d'un murmure.

"Vous auriez pu la tuer, non ?"

Oh, il avait une bonne intuition, pensa Anthea. D'un ton détaché, E. choisit de répondre, suffisamment fort pour que Norbury entende.

"C'était un risque, oui. Et vu que je sens que je ne pourrai pas continuer si je n'éclaircis pas ce point...

Oui, j'ai pris un risque et j'ai tiré pour démontrer que j'avais raison."

Le ton d’E. devint dur et glacial.

"J'assume et personne ici ne va me faire la leçon. Pas quand une certaine personne est en prison pour avoir tué une femme pour la même raison. Vous ne gagnerez pas sur ce point."

D'un soupir, E. enchaina.

"Je présente aujourd'hui la dernière proposition d'aménagement de peine contre collaboration qui sera faite à Mme Vivian Norbury ci-présente. Soit vous collaborez et les Services mettront tout en œuvre pour vous faire bénéficier d'une prison de Strawbeton, qui teste à titre expérimental la présence d'animaux aux prisonniers. Une faveur dans le sens où les prisonniers et prisonnières ne doivent avoir commis d'atteintes sur des personnes en théorie. Vous ne collaborez pas, vous serez jugé en cour martiale et terminerez vos jours dans une prison ordinaire et isolée.

Pour que cela soit aussi clair pour vous que pour votre avocat si présent, toute forme de chantage sera malvenu. En jouant à ce jeu, vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup et plus que vous le pensez. Nous savons que vous avez menti à l'aquarium. Nous savons que Amo n'était pas seulement un nom de code faisant penser à Love, mais une référence au dieu soleil égyptien Amon-Rê. Amon, le Caché, l'Invisible, Celui qu'on ne pouvait voir, qui s'est créé lui-même à partir du Chaos primordial. Telle une Icare, c'est votre fascination pour le dieu-soleil qui a fait que l'ambassadrice de Tbilissi vous a percé à jour.

Même si choisir de privilégier des vieux téléphones était intelligent et même la manière dont vous avez réussi à vous approprier le Web pour vos fins est ingénieux, choisir de décliner son identité secrète sur Internet à travers des pseudos provenant du même mot-clé est fabuleusement, non pas idiot, mais arrogant. Mais bon, on ne gagne pas toujours surtout en mettant son ego en jeu.

Vous avez 24 heures pour nous donner une réponse positive. Passé ce délai, nous considérons que votre réponse est négative."

E. regarda Norbury, puis l'avocat, et après un sourire poli, elle se leva. Derrière la vitre teintée, Anthea soupira de soulagement. La secrétaire récupéra Misty de son bras valide pour sortir de la pièce, la voix de Norbury se fit entendre une dernière fois.

"Vous savez que vous ne gagnerez rien ? Qu'ils vous exploiteront sans états d'âme en vous laissant faire leur sale besogne ?"

* * *

 

**_SPARE_ **

_La secrétaire semblait perdue : Spare eut du mal à retenir un sourire tant que son expression était comique._

_« Je n’ai jamais vraiment fait de négociation ? comme cela… »_

_Porlock croisa les jambes avant de répondre, patiemment._

_« Le sujet ne concerne pas vraiment la partie négociation »_

_Le teint de Miss Rivers pâlit. Elle regarda subrepticement les silhouettes félines, confirmant avoir enfin compris la question. La panique avait gagné sa voix._

_"Je ne suis pas sur le terrain, même si j'ai suivi une formation et je suis suspendue en ce moment..."_

_Porlock ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, baissant la tête._

_"Ce n'est pas le problème ici. Nous posons la question car nous connaissons vos capacités au tir de précision…avec des armes en tout genre quand bien même vous ne les exploitez pas aujourd’hui. Nous attendons une réponse claire : oui, ou non."_

_Spare fit une légère moue en voyant l’expression sur le visage de Rivers. Cela semblait mal parti. Il regarda de nouveau les silhouettes félines. Le déroulement de tout ceci l’étonnait. Il se surprit à être déçu, comme une histoire dont la chute tombait à l’eau._

_« Oui ? »_

_Spare regarda de nouveau la secrétaire, puis Porlock._

_« Bien._

_Spare regarda les expressions des personnes restantes. Love, qui n’avait pas parlé de tout l’échange, semblait ne pas approuver totalement l’idée, mais avait choisi de ne pas l’exprimer. Porlock semblait serein. Comme à son habitude, l’expression de Antarctica était aussi alerte et indéchiffrable que d’habitude. Son surnom lui allait comme un gant._

_Comme quoi, songea Spare, il ne fallait juger d’une histoire sans en avoir lu la fin._  

**_SMALLWOOD_ **

_Sa secrétaire avait accepté, la laissant sur un dilemme : elle avait été en accord avec ce plan comme la seule issue restante sur l’affaire de sa secrétaire. Mais le fait que la solution implique sa nouvelle secrétaire lui plaisait beaucoup moins._

_Sans mot dire, elle regarda l’écran donnant sur la salle de tir. Elle savait que dans la pièce, une télévision branchée sur la caméra de cette pièce de réunion serait allumée. Cela faisait partie du protocole de test._

_Le test sous pression._

_Ainsi, Alicia ne savait guère si elle souhaitait que E. réussisse ou non ce test._

_La silhouette de E. Rivers finit par apparaitre sur l’écran : elle regarda la caméra tandis que l’instructeur porta la malette. Anthea apparut à son tour, tandis que E. regarda droit devant l’objectif._

_Porlock commuta ensuite la caméra pour voir en dualview la cible._

_L’instructeur donna les instructions, avant de s’éloigner du champ._

_Première chose étrange, E.ne saisit l’arme que quand la cible –une silhouette féline- fut mise en place. Elle saluait alors le pistolet, le chargea et ôta la sécurité d’un geste rapide._

_C’est à ce moment précis que la cible changea, dévoilant le visage de Norbury._

_Un test, ni plus ni moins. Un tir se décide en une fraction de seconde. Il est plus difficile de ne pas tirer après avoir pris la décision de tirer que de tirer._

_Elle ne tira pas._

_Elle entendit Spare émettre un sifflement appréciateur discret._

_La cible changea de nouveau, avec une silhouette féline projetée, qui se mouvait dans l’espace du carré._

_Un tir._

_La voix-off de l’instructeur se fit entendre, grésillant légèrement_

_« Le tir est bon. Même si je n’en doutai pas… »_

_Le tir était bon, et la mission était donc validée._  
  
La main de lady Smallwood, cliqua sur l’interrupteur pour couper le micro, afin que ce qu’elle allait dire ne soit entendu que par les personnes présentes dans la pièce. 

_"J'espère vraiment que cela en valait la peine, messieurs."_

_Même si le plan était basée essentiellement sur E., elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais existé sans les deux hommes en face d'elle. Par là, elle leur signifiait ainsi qu'ils resteraient les responsables. Quoi qu'il se passerait._

* * *

 

**E.  
**

Le dos tourné, la tête baissée, Anthea ne pouvait voir l'expression sur le visage de E.. Elle sembla réfléchir avant de formuler la réponse suivante

"Bien entendu. A la fin, il faut toujours quelqu'un pour faire la sale besogne. »

E. tourna la tête vers le surveillant et ils échangèrent un regard. Le surveillant haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné tandis que E. regarda de nouveau Vivian.

"Mais je n'ai pas de problème ça. J'ai choisi ça en connaissance de cause. Il y a longtemps. Au revoir."

* * *

 

**MYCROFT**

Assis dans son bureau du Parlement, MH écoutait patiemment son assistante personnelle qui résumait ce qui s’était passée à l’entrevue Norbury. Entre temps, le résumé et la vidéo étaient arrivés dans ses courriels : il aurait pu l’interrompre depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il savait qu’il fallait quelquefois se plier à l’exercice de  l’écoute plutôt que de la lecture.

« J’ai vérifié ensuite : l’arme du surveillant était bien chargée. Quand il l’a pointée sur E., cela aurait pu dégénérer… »

Cela l’embêtait beaucoup. Il murmura en écho, l’air grave.

« Bien sur qu’elle était. Et il n’était pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Vous savez pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que personne ne le soit »

Anthea hocha la tête.

« Pour que cela soit plus vrai. Aviez-vous prévu cette possibilité ? »

« Que la situation soit à la limite du contrôle, oui. »

Anthea avala sa salive, et baissa légèrement la tête, tentant de formuler la question. MH soupira légèrement, joignant les mains pour répondre à la question non posée.

« Anthea, si je n’avais pas eu le consentement éclairé de Miss Rivers concernant cette mission, elle aurait été annulé. Nous l’avons testé ; mais ce test n’a jamais été pour moi ou pour les Services…»

Cependant, la réponse ne semblait pas réconforter totalement son assistante. Soulevant un sourcil, Anthea dit :

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce n’est pas allé trop loin. Nous étions en route pour rejoindre le Parlement, mais elle m’a demandé de le déposer avant qu’on arrive et m’a dit de ne pas l’attendre et qu’elle viendrait ici par ses propres moyens »

_Oh. Voilà qui était intéressant._

« J’ai d’abord refusé en disant que je devais la ramener ici, qu’il fallait faire examiner son bras et qu’elle était chargée, mais elle a insisté. »

_Anthea n’avait pas déduit qu’ils étaient allés trop loin…_

« Je ..j’ai cédé quand elle m’a dit qu’elle avait besoin d’air. »

La porte de son bureau fut frappée deux fois. Bien sûr, il savait déjà qui était derrière.

« Entrez. »

La porte fut entrebâillée, laissant apparaitre le visage fermée de  E. Rivers qui rentra avant de refermer la porte. MH la scanna des pies à la tête. Pas d’entorse, simplement des muscles endoloris qu’elle avait strappé elle-même, elle aurait refusé qu’un terce s’en occupe. Elle tenait une pochette neuve contant une feuille – le prétexte à sa venue, car la véritable raison était…

* * *

 

**E.**

 ... de faire le ménage et de mettre les choses au clair, et cela devait passer par cette case. E. préférait traiter tous les sujets dérangeants en une seule journée plutôt que de devoir les traîner sur la semaine. Son bras était douloureux, mais il était le prix à payer. Son prix, sa peine. Le bureau de Mycroft Holmes était dans la pénombre. Après un bonjour murmuré en fermant la porte, elle fit un pas avant de remarquer la présence d’Anthea, qu’elle avait un peu abandonné sur la route.

"Je…ne dérange pas ?"

"Non, nous avions fini.", répondit l’homme.

"D’accord »

Commençant par le facile, elle annonça en tendant le dossier

"Voici le justificatif de bonne remise de l’arme et de la fléchette aux services concernés."

Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas si c’était à lui de le remettre, mais l’homme l’accepta sans rien dire. Elle récita ensuite, le plus naturellement possible.

"Je voulais également en profiter, même si les personnes de la réunion ne sont pas tous présents ici, pour m’excuser pour la manière cash sont j’ai qualifié votre frère Sherlock Holmes."

 Elle avait passé quelques heures à trouver la bonne formulation. Cela semblait un peu de trop, mais l’homme eut la bonté d’approuver de la tête, et même de l’encourager à poursuivre d’un

"Autre chose, miss Rivers ?"

E. buta un peu. Malgré la douleur, elle se redressa et plaça les mains derrière son dos, et après avoir regardé Anthea qui la fixait, se tourna de nouveau vers Mister Holmes.

"Je ne sais si c’est à vous de dire cela mais j'ai accepté cette mission mais cela ne veut pas dire que j’en accepterais d’autres du même acabit."

Elle fixa les yeux gris de l’homme qui lui donnait l‘impression de lire dans ses pensées, attendant qu’il accuse réception de sa déclaration. Mister Holmes changea de position, posant ses mains croisées sur  bureau.

"C’est très clair et je transmettrais votre souhait aux personnes concernés. Je vous remercie en leur nom de votre efficacité dans cette mission."

Hochant la tête, se sentant plus légère, E. dit simplement.

"Merci. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Monsieur, Anthea."

Avant se repartir se retrancher dans son bureau.


	25. Briser la glace

_"Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_

_Tout ça m'est bien égal_

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé"_

Edith PIAF

**LA VOISINE DU DESSOUS**

La vieille pendule venait de sonner la demie quand elle vit la lumière du couloir. Poussant la porte entrebâillée et voyant la silhouette de celle qu'elle attendait, elle se précipita sur la femme qui venait d'arriver, les bras chargées. L'air lasse, la chevelure ébouriffée, la reconnaissant, E. l'accueillit par un:

\- Oh...Mrs Bright...

-Voyons, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

E. eut un sourire s'excusa et rectifia.

-Daisy.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide avec vos affaires ?

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai bien tout en main.

E. passa devant elle et commença à monter l'escalier menant à l'étage et au premier étage. Penchant la tête pour voir à travers les trous de la panière qu'elle venait de poser sur le palier, Daisy s'enquit de la santé de l'animal qui semblait très calme.

 -Comment va-t-elle ?

E. avait ouvert son clé pour saisir la clé de son appartement et se retourna vers Mrs Bright

-Pardon, qui ?

 Allons,allons, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge de perdre la tête.

-Misty ! ...

**E. RIVERS**

Si sa voisine n'était pas aussi vieille, E. aurait dit qu'elle la _stalkait_. Après l'avoir croisé ce matin, elle la croisait encore ce soir. Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé ?

Elle espérait que sa voisine ne remarquerait pas qu'elle serrait légèrement les dents et était agacée par sa présence. La journée avait été trop longue. Elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle voulait, mais la réponse avait été évidente.

Bien entendu que c'était pour Misty. C.f. conversation du matin.

L'idée que sa voisine était tout de même un peu fouineuse lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Elle répondit avec le sourire le plus affable qu'elle pouvait.

-Oh. Oui, oui, le vétérinaire l'a ausculté mais il n'a rien trouvé. Il pense qu'elle a mangé quelque chose qui lui a fait mal.

 Avant d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Voyant que Daisy était toujours présente à la fixer, elle demanda, par politesse, à contre-cœur

-Vous voulez entrer ? Vous ...avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Daisy rajusta ses lunettes avant de répondre

-Oh, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Mais je voudrais que vous me montriez à nouveau comment on envoie des photos avec les mails avec le téléphone, mais ça peut attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans plusieurs épisodes précédents, Daisy avait fait un saut technologique improbable et était passée d'un téléphone fixe à cadrans à un _smartphone_. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. E., qui avait joué à l'experte téléphone, avait été surprise par la manière dont la dame âgée avait réussi à s'approprier le morceau de technologie, une fois qu'on lui avait inséré pour elle la carte SIM. C'était vraiment sur ce genre d'exemple qu'on voyait à quel point l'IHM intuitive, pré-requis de base pour rendre utilisable l'écran tactile, était efficace.

S'il n'y avait que ça...

-MMMh. D'accord. Je...passe un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ça ira ?

 Satisfaite, sa voisine répondit positivement, en remerciant la plus jeune pour sa disponibilité, avant de rejoindre son domicile, non sans avoir jeté un coup d’œil à l’entrebâillement de sa porte.

_Elle était incroyablement curieuse._

E. put enfin alors poser son barda et refermer la porte, avant de se laisser glisser derrière la porte en posant un long soupir silencieux. Le moment de répit fut écourté lorsqu'un des longilignes félins noirs sauta par dessus la caisse et émit un miaulement long de chat affamé pour réclamer pitance.

Saisissant son smartphone qui avait vibré quand elle n'avait pas les mains (ou sa main) de libre, E. le déverrouillera. C'était son responsable, R.

Sous son dernier message auquel elle n'avait sciemment pas répondu, était écrit:

"A l'occasion si tu pouvais me donner le nom de la boutique où tu as acheté les beignets. Ma femme veut y passer"

Elle résista à la tentation de répondre: car c'était un message "perso", la réponse au bout des doigts, et que le "à l'occasion" impliquait un constat implicite. Il rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu. Pourquoi ?

 Mais ce soir, elle ne répondrait pas. Les beignets attendraient au moins demain.

Plus tard, elle ouvrit la cage de Misty pour la libérer. Bien qu'encore dans les vapes, elle était à présent éveillée : et quand E. tendit la main pour la caresser, elle lui donna un coup de patte acide, toutes griffes dehors, avant de tourner le dos et se réfugier sous l'armoire. Observant l'estafilade rouge sur son bras, E. dit à voix basse pour elle-même, avec une légère moue "Je suppose que c'est mérité"

**ANTHEA**

**Lendemain matin, vers 8h45.**

Anthéa regardait le reflet des volutes de fumée se réfléchissant sur la surface sans défaut en verre du bureau de la pièce de réunion. Il fallait la pardonner, la nuit avait été un peu courte pour elle (la nuit de sommeil, il fallait comprendre) et malgré le shoot de caféine, la qualité de son attention était quelque peu altérée.

Porlock menait la réunion et abordait le dernier point de discussion avec Love et Antartica.  Sachant que celui-ci avait de fortes chances de faire intervenir son boss, elle se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil. En effet, il s'adressa à lui.

"Nous avons les résultats de l'analyse des vidéos que vous aviez suggéré. Il y a dans celle-ci un tatouage numérique indiquant que la vidéo aurait été édité par nos services."

Anthea fronça les sourcils, rejoignant Love dans la perplexité face à la révélation. Comment cela était possible ? Son boss arborait un visage insondable, signifiant sans doute qu'il n'était pas surpris.

"J'ai donc demandé une liste des toutes les personnes de nos services ayant accès à ce logiciel -ou ayant eu accès depuis 4ans et ayant quitté le service depuis-  et qui auraient les compétences - a priori, il n'y avait pas besoin de grandes compétences pour faire la vidéo en question, qui est assez basique. Nous n'avons cependant pas de suspect de complice identifié dans cette affaire."

Love posa un question.

"Est-ce que ce logiciel n'aurait pas pu être copié et installé sur un poste sans que nous en ayant connaissance?"

"Impossible n'est pas informatique. Cependant, d'après le spécialiste que j'ai interrogé, le nombre de personnes ayant les capacités de le faire est très limité. Le logiciel possède des dispositifs de protection et de sécurisation. Ce serait une manœuvre risquée et longue pour un résultat aussi réduit"

Face au silence d'Antarctica, Love intervint, s'adressant à lui.

"Mycroft ? Votre avis sur la question et sur ce que nous devons faire ?"

"Ce n'est pas un petit résultat, c'était un objectif réussi. La personne derrière devait nécessairement laisser ce tatouage sur la vidéo. Il faudrait étendre la recherche des suspects au MI6, au cas où. Je doute que vous trouverez quelque chose. Envoyez moi une copie de synthèse quand elle sera terminée. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire. L'analyse audio a donné quelque chose ?"

"Toujours en cours. La personne qui devait s'en occuper était en arrêt maladie, cela a pris du retard."

Love intervint de nouveau.

"Devons-nous prévenir Sherlock ?"

"Il n'y a pas d'urgence à cela. Ce message-ci ne lui était pas destiné..."

Porlock compléta.

"C'était un message pour le MI5 ?"

Antarctica hocha longuement la tête, avant d'ajouter.

"Et Sherlock ne tirera rien de cette information." Il fit un légère moue réprobatrice. "A part lui donner une opportunité pour nous maugréer contre les défauts de sécurité au sein du MI5."

Porlock poussa un soupir silencieux tout en haussant les sourcils, se rappelant sans doute des remarques du jeune Holmes déjà énoncées à ce sujet. Anthéa  sourit, dans l'ombre de son boss. Love intervint de nouveau.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles depuis sa dernière sortie nocturne ? A-t-il avancé de son côté par rapport à Moriarty ?"

"Je suis entré en contact avec lui. Pas d'avancement, il est toujours en attente. Que Moriarty, ou plutôt celui qui le fait revivre entre en contact."

**E. RIVERS**

Smallwood n'avait pas du tout évoqué l'affaire concernant sa vieille secrétaire: il faut dire que la journée avait été consacré, pour E., à rattraper tous les sujets mis en suspens à cause de cette dernière. On avait évité le sujet comme pour revenir à une normalité, aussi normal ce travail pouvait l'être. Vers 16h, tandis que la luminosité commençait à faiblir, E. s'était rendue dans le bureau de Lady Smallwood et pointait avec sa supérieure ce qu'il restait à faire : E. était debout, son bloc calé sur le coude, tandis que Smallwood était assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Le récap se déroulait sans accroc jusqu'à que Smallwood demande à brûle-pourpoint, à propos d'un sujet tombé aujourd'hui

"Quel est votre opinion sur le Brexit ?"

Surprise par la question, E. ouvrit la bouche pour réponse avant de se retenir. Elle n'avait pas à répondre à sa question, les services secrets avaient un devoir strict de neutralité. De plus, donner un avis sur la politique à une politicienne était gênant : car c'était comme se positionner comme d'accord ou pas d'accord avec son opinion. Si la plupart les personnes avaient leurs opinions, leurs partis et leurs têtes, E. était profondément indécise malgré des noyaux durs de valeurs que lui avait inculqués ces parents.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son bloc tout en avalant sa salive, elle bredouilla

"Je...enfin, je..."

"Oui ?"

E. pensa esquiver par un "Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question" mais c'était trop stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle avait une opinion sur la question. Bizarrement, elle sentait cependant que sa réponse ne plairait pas.

"Je n'ai pas à vous dire ça. En tant qu'agente, j'ai un devoir de neutralité."

"L'êtes-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas suspendue, même ?"

Repensant à la discussion avec son supérieur, puis à ses SMS, E. haussa les épaules, tentant de garder bonne figure.

"Je suis suspendue oui, mais je le reste ici...même si mon travail n'est peut-être tout à fait celui d'une agente."

E. eut l'impression que Lady Smallwood eut l'air légèrement amusée, ce qui était intimidant.

"Parce que je suis une politique et que vous ne gérez aucune affaire liée directement à celle-ci ?"

E. percevant qu'il devait y avoir un piège dans cette question, mais ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de faux dans cette affirmation.

"...Oui ?"

"Vous avez assisté à certaines des réunions en petit comité. Vous pensez toujours qu'il existe une séparation nette entre politique et services secrets ? Que je ne suis qu'à ce poste parce que je suis ministre ? Parlementaire ?"

E. sentit son visage s'empourprer tandis que son cerveau relevait les points qu'elle n'avait pas connectés précédemment, imposant la conclusion que

"...Vous n'étiez pas née que j'étais une agente depuis dix ans."

**LADY SMALLWOOD**

Elle était agacée. Agacée du jeu au chat et à la souris même ici. On frappa à sa porte, et c'était une occasion de faire une pause dans une conversation pénible.

"Oui ?"

C'était l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft Holmes. Elle poussa la porte, restant dans le seuil, regardant alternativement E. et Lady Smallwood.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mr Holmes m'a demandé de remettre ce document en main propre. Il m'a dit que vous saviez en quoi il s'agissait ?..."

Oui. C'était à propos du sujet de conversation. Lady Smallwood tendit la main.

"Oui, je vais le prendre. Merci, Anthéa."

La femme traversa la pièce et remit le document avec un sourire : Smallwood vit qu'elle essaya de croiser le regard de E., qui avait encore une expression presque catastrophée d'avoir appris que sa supérieure était une agente. La PA, à en juger sa moue interrogative, avait bien vu qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose, et ne s'attarda pas, quittant la pièce en refermant la porte.

Smallwood soupira, avant de regarder sa secrétaire-qui-n'était-pas-sa-secrétaire.Reportant ensuite son regard sur son écran et les intitulés des courriels qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle murmura en conclusion.

"Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous retirer."

Cependant, si la secrétaire bougea de sa position, ce ne fut pas pour se replier sur son bureau. Tirant une des chaises en face de son bureau, E. s'assit dessus, posant son bloc sur le bureau et son coude droit sur la surface, brisant ainsi la distance qu'elle avait toujours eue avec elle.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent avant que E. ne baisse les yeux.

"J'ai voté contre le Brexit. Et je vote à gauche de manière générale, si vous vous demandiez. Et je vote _toujours_. Mais je ne suis trop attachée à un parti, plus...aux idées."

Se redressant et enlevant son coud de la table, elle ajouta.

"Vouliez-vous savoir autre chose ?"

La ministre songea à une question qu'elle s'était demandée il y a peu, lors de la résolution de l'affaire Norbury. Ce n'avait pas à voir avec leur conversation initiale. Mais la question ne l'était pas non plus. Le sujet était à présent de briser la glace.

"Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ?"

E. Rivers fit une moue.

"Oh, ça doit être marqué dans mon dossier, _ça_..."

"Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche"

"Non", murmura-t-elle.

Son dossier mentionnait en effet qu'elle n'avait fait aucune victime "connue". Cependant, E. n'avait pas été toujours confinée dans des lieux ou des territoires où il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu en commettre. La question suivante découlait de celle-ci.

"Quel intérêt de savoir aussi bien viser ?"

"De ne pas tuer, justement ? De plus...mon médium de prédilection n'est pas l'arme à feu."

"Vous vous exercez toujours ?"

"Mon poste le requiert, je fais le minimum. Pour le loisir aussi, mais pas avec le même médium."

Smallwood marqua une pause dans ses questions, réfléchissant à la formulation de la suivante.

"Pourquoi seulement le minimum et en loisir ? Cultiver cela pourrait vous donner des opportunités uniques."

"Il n'y a pas tant d'opportunités que ça, et aucune ne m'a jamais séduite"

Elle a détourné les yeux en disant ça. Cela cachait quelque chose.

"Ça sonne comme du gâchis de talent."

"Du gâchis de temps et d'énergie, aussi."

Lady Smallwood retroussa légèrement les lèvres, décidant de mettre un terme aux questions: elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses, mais elle ferait avec celles qu'elle avait, pour le moment. Brisant le contact visuel, et entrouvrant le dossier qu'Anthéa lui avait apporté, elle reprit.

"Je suppose que les sigles DGSEA, AIVD, SGRS vous parlent ?"

"Ce sont les services de renseignement français, néerlandais et belges."

"Précisément. Ils viennent nous rendre visite, officiellement pour une réunion annuelle de courtoisie. Officieusement seront abordés les questions du post-Brexit, peut-être aussi le sujet Moriarty. Ils arrivent jeudi après-midi et repartiront lundi matin. Nous avons besoin d'agents pour rester avec eux, pour la logistique au sens large."

Ce qui comprenait donc, de surveiller et de les surveiller. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de E., confirmant qu'elle avait bien compris.

"Il m'est déjà arrivé de faire ça, avec la DGSEA. Ils me connaissent. Et je ne risque de ne pas très utile pour comprendre le flamand ou le néerlandais."

"Ce n'est pas un problème, nous ne comptons pas ne pas être transparents à ce sujet. Nous avons quelqu'un d'autre pour le flamand et le néerlandais.

Vous êtes disponible ce week-end ? Vous aurez droit à des jours de récupération, mais sans doute pas sur la semaine suivante."

E. hocha la tête en fixant la table.

"Pas de problème pour moi"

Elle tendit le dossier à la secrétaire, scellant ainsi la discussion.

**DAISY BRIGHT**

 Les journées se déroulaient, selon une routine bien rodée. A six heures, Daisy commençait à préparer le dîner, et mettait en place ses couverts: une unique assiette, fourchette et couteau en argent du service qu'elle avait eu en cadeau le jour de son mariage. Depuis que son mari était mort, elle utilisait toujours ce service ; car, en vieillissant, les occasions de l'utiliser se faisaient moindres, et à son âge, on se devait de célébrer chaque jour où l'on voyait le soleil se lever. Dans la même optique, elle ne se refusait jamais une pinte de _real ale_ au déjeuner, et une de dry cider le soir. Tandis qu'elle débouchait la petite bouteille, sa porte d'entrée réagit au courant d'air extérieur, et Daisy alla à sa porte d'entrée voir à travers le judas: c'était bien E., qui entrait.

Elle la regarda passer devant sa porte d'entrée et disparaître dans l'escalier. Daisy revint alors vers sa table, et s'assit, faisant face à la photo delavée de son mari souriant.

Auquel elle rapporta la nouvelle suivante.

"Tout semble revenu à la normale aujourd'hui. J'étais vraiment inquiète hier. Non pas que son histoire était bien rodée. Mais trop propre, aussi, non ?"

L'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur inanimé ne posait pas de souci à la vieille dame. Saisissant sa pinte pleine à deux mains pour l'approcher du bord de la table.

"Il faudra que je lui dise, un jour, non ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je dis ça. Quand tu étais encore là, tu disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le dire. Mais après tout ce temps, et tout ce qu'elle accepte de faire pour moi...ça ne me semble pas tout à fait honnête, de ma part.

Elle va passer, demain soir, pour me montrer pour le téléphone...peut-être que je lui dirai que je sais qu'elle travaille au MI5."

Saisissant les couverts en argent de son mariage, elle commença à découper sa viande : la lame du couteau grinça légèrement au contact avec la porcelaine de l'assiette aux motifs fleuris. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en mastiquant sa bouchée, elle conclut, dans un murmure.

"Peut-être que je ne lui dirai pas que je l'ai suivi un jour dans le métro. Elle croirait que je la surveille !"


	26. Réunions secrètes

**E. RIVERS**

Aujourd'hui, le programme était simple : E. devait simplement rejoindre un collègue qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore à un point de rendez-vous : ils seraient alors emmenés, chacun dans une voiture banalisée, à l'aéroport pour récupérer les agents. La voiture les emmènerait alors à l'hôtel.

Son collègue se révéla être un homme, qui devait à peu près avoir son âge, portait lui aussi des lunettes, et faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Il s'appelait Dieter (prononcé Di-teure, à l'allemande).

Du peu de conversation que E. put avoir avec cette personne à la fois car leur temps était limité et qu'il ne se révéla pas très affable, elle réussit à savoir que le néerlandais n'était pas sa langue natale, mais qu'il avait étudié à l'école en Belgique avant que ces parents - un couple anglo-germanique ne reviennent au Royaume-Uni, ce qui lui avait permis d'être polyglotte. Dieter expliqua brièvement qu'il travaillait actuellement au MI6, en support sur toute l'Europe du Nord.

A l'aéroport, chacun était muni d'un panneau leur donnant l'impression d'être des employés attendant leurs clients à l'instar d'autres individus (à la différence qu'ils connaissaient le visage de leurs interlocuteurs, car cela aurait sans doute fait désordre qu'elle que soit le service de renseignements auquel on appartenait). Le groupe de Dieter fut complet en premier, et partit devant. E. dut attendre la dernière agente, de nationalité belge, qui d'après son collègue, avait un litige à régler avec son bagage, expliqua-t-il en français. L'agent français voulut faire un trait d'humour sexiste sur les femmes et les bagages mais sa collègue le rappela à l'ordre sèchement.

L'agente belge arriva enfin, s'excusa pour le retard, demanda si son collègue avait été sage et après quelques échanges informels, E. les conduisit dans la voiture qui les attendait.

E. et l'agente belge s'étant déjà vues lors d'une dernière rencontre, et étant la plus âgée du groupe, ce fut elle qui ouvrit la conversation dans la voiture, commençant par demander des nouvelles de son évolution au sein des services secrets : l'agente se souvenait de ce qu'il en était la première fois malgré les 5 ans passées depuis, faisant que E. nota mentalement qu'elle avait une mémoire remarquable. Elle demanda ensuite quel était le programme et comment et à quelle heure arriveraient-ils au lieu de réunion.

E. leur remit un document à chacun des groupes, et indiqua l'heure à laquelle elle serait présente dans le hall de l'hôtel avec la voiture pour les amener dans un bâtiment discret qui appartenait au MI5. La réunion serait suivie d'un déjeuner avec des plateaux-repas, et comme il avait été demandé, ils auraient leur après-midi libre. Elle leur indiqua qu'elle et Dieter seraient à disposition pour leur faire visiter Londres. La journée suivante suivrait à peu près le même schéma, même si les interlocuteurs seraient différents.

L'agente française la complimenta sur son français et lui demanda si elle avait vécu en France, et E. répondit qu'un de ses parents étaient français et qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu en France, même si elle avait eu l'occasion d'y passer des vacances.

Ce n'est qu'après un silence, tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'hôtel que l'agent français posa une question qui augmenta le niveau d'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'habitacle.

"Y-a-t-il eu des nouvelles concernant l'affaire Moriarty ?"

Etait-t-il surprenant qu'ils demandent au sujet de Moriarty ? Non. Sans doute ce sujet serait-il abordé lors des réunions. E. avait bien entendu un devoir de réserve à ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'on pouvait imaginer que les organisations à laquelle appartenaient les agents qui lui faisaient face avaient eu vente de l'affaire et avaient investigué de leur côté.

Après tout, le territoire du criminel, comme nul ne l'ignorait sans doute ici, s'étendait sur toute l'Europe.  
  
E. n'avait pas reçu d'instruction spéciales par rapport à ce qu'il fallait communiquer ou non aux agents. De manière assez ironique, elle n'avait eu que très peu de possibilités d'avoir des nouvelles internes, essentiellement dû à sa suspension. Cela tournait presque à un avantage ici car  
  
_Le mensonge le plus crédible est la vérité._  
  
E. répondit simplement :  
  
"Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ce message qui est apparu sur tous les écrans au Royaume-Uni, avec le visage et la voix de Moriarty ? Il n'y a pas eu d'évènement similaire depuis. Le MI5 est dessus, et c'est toujours en cours."  
  
L'air de rien, elle en avait beaucoup dit, et savait que les agents avaient la pleine capacité de le remarquer : car elle n'avait pas dit que c'était Moriarty, et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas lui. Et c'était sans doute l'un des points les plus importants concernant l'affaire.  
Bien entendu, le fat que le MI5 était dessus était un peu bateau mais c'était une manière de signifier qu'elle ne dirait pas plus. L'intéressé n'insista d'ailleurs pas, mais l'agente belge commenta tout de même d'un  
  
"Ce sera un sujet que nous devrons aborder ces jours prochains."  
  
Ce à quoi E. opina de la tête : elle ne manquerait pas de le communiquer dans son rapport. A leur arrivée à l'hôtel, E. aida poliment le groupe à récupérer les bagages. Quand ils furent tous arrivées dans le hall élégant de l'hôtel, E. sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft contenant les cartes de leurs chambres respectives. Ces dernières avaient été récupérés le matin-même et les chambres avaient été vérifiés.  
  
Lors des visites des membres des services secrets, deux options s'offraient à eux : ils pouvaient être logés dans des bâtiments appartenant aux services secrets, avec l'avantage d'une sécurité maîtrisée, mais un confort moindre et une situation géographique moins propice au tourisme que l'autre option, c'est-à-dire être logés dans des hôtels ordinaires, appartenant néanmoins à une liste triée sur le volet et faisant l'objet d'une vérification des chambres à chaque fois que celles-ci étaient utilisés.  
Des agents venaient alors récupérer les clés et fouillaient de fond en comble les chambres avant la venue des invités.  
Des agents étaient en permanence dans les chambres adjacentes pour veiller au grain.  
  
E. salua les agents belges et français et leur souhaita une bonne soirée, prenant le temps de ranger l'enveloppe de manière à rester dan le hall avant que les agents ne disparaissent dans l’ascenseur. Elle sortit ensuite pur rejoindre la voiture, prenant place à l'avant. Après avoir attaché sa ceinture, elle envoya un SMS à destination de Dieter et du superviseur de sécurité de la rencontre.  
Elle envoya ensuite un bref courriel à sa supérieure, pour signaler l'évocation de Moriarty : ce n'est qu'en l'écrivant qu'elle prit conscience de cette singularité. En théorie, les agents venaient pour le Brexit, mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé un mot.

  
  
**ANTHEA**

  
  
Tandis que E. et le chauffeur traversaient les embouteillages londoniens, Anthea étaient installée à côté de son boss dans le cadre de la dernière réunion avec sir Edwin and Lady Smallwood avant la réunion avec les honorables agents des organisations des services secrets étrangers.  
  
Anthea avait eu peu d'occasions de croiser des représentants européens : elle était plus habituée à croiser des membres de la américains de la CIA, vu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de consulter son boss de temps à autre.  
  
"Cela confirme ce que je pensais. Bien entendu, le Brexit reste un sujet majeur, mais ils attendront également des informations au sujet de Moriarty."  
  
Lady Smallwood fixa Sir Edwin avant de demander.  
  
"Que leur avez-vous indiqué pour le moment ?"  
  
« Rien. Nos organisations collaborent et échangent des informations par un accord tacite plus ou moins écrit, mais l'échange est motivé par deux critères : soit il vient à notre connaissance qu'un autre pays peut être impacté et nous le prévenons, soit il s'agit de solliciter de l'aide.  
Nous donnons également des mises à jour régulières dans le cas d'avancées d'une affaire plus ou moins internationale.  
Cependant, nous pouvons aussi décider de garder les informations pour nous si le risque de fuite est élevé.  
  
Moriarty est ici une affaire un peu particulière. Nous avions communiqué à l'ensemble des services secrets européens concernés quand le réseau de Moriarty avait été démantelé. L'affaire avait été communiqué comme close, avant le coup d'éclat qui viendrait d'une personne se faisant passer pour lui"  
  
En disant cela, sir Edwin avait regardé Mycroft Holmes, avant de continuer.  
  
"Rien aujourd'hui ne permet de dire que la personne derrière cela veut commettre des actes ailleurs qu'au Royaume-Uni : après tout, le message a seulement été diffusé sur le territoire, pas ailleurs, et nous ne pensons pas que cette limitation soit technique. Et à défaut d'avoir concrètement avancé à ce sujet, nous n'avons pour le moment rien communiqué, et ce malgré l'historique internationale de l'affaire par le passé."  
  
Lady Smallwood fit une légère moue : ces yeux perçants restaient fixés sur Sir Edwin.  
  
"Ce sont eux qui ont proposé le rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui les aura motivés en fin de compte ? Le Brexit, ou le retour imprévu de Moriarty ?"  
  
Sir Edwin haussa les épaules.  
  
"Je dirais les deux. Et si c'est le cas, je les comprends. Cela fat beaucoup de bouleversement, et les services secrets n'aiment guère le changement..."  
  
Dans l'ombre de son boss, Anthea sourit à cette remarque paradoxale : les services secrets devient justement gérer ce chaos, et même parfois le provoquaient. Mais bien entendu, ce que sir Edwin voulait dire par là, est que le Brexit leur avait quelque peu échappé des mains et que l'affaire Moriarty avait été pompeusement fermée.  
  
Quelque part, des rivets avaient sauté, et rien ne permettait de garantir que d'autres ne suivaient pas.

  
**E.RIVERS**

  
A son arrivée au parking, Dieter sauta sur E. (de manière figurée, on s'entend) et sans préambule, lui demanda, d'un ton péremptoire.  
  
"Pourquoi votre groupe était en retard ?"  
  
E. souleva un sourcil perplexe. Ne lui avait-elle pas indiqué par SMS ?  
  
"Une des agentes a dû attendre pour son bagage...je n'en sais pas plus, elle ne m'a rien dit donc cela devait être rien de particulier."  
  
« Vous auriez dû lui demander."  
  
Le reproche qu'il y avait dans sa voix piqua quelque peu l'orgueil de E.. Pour qui il se prenait ? Il était ici au même niveau qu'elle, elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de sa part.  
Elle faillit le remettre en place - et ce n'était pas sa suspension actuelle qui l'entravait dans ce genre de démarche, bien au contraire, mais vu qu'elle allait devoir passer quelques jours avec lui, elle opta pour une stratégie plus conciliante - mais néanmoins ferme.  
  
"D'accord ? Je pense qu'elle a dû juste attendre sa valise sur le tapis. Ou peut-être qu'on lui a fait ouvrir sa valise pour un contrôle. Ou les deux"  
  
Au vu du plissement de sourcils qui suivit cette réponse, son interlocuteur n'appréciait pas sa réponse.  
  
"Vous leur avez dit comment cela se passait demain matin ?"  
  
_Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur des travaux finis_. Elle répondit rapidement.  
  
"Oui. Je leur ai dit oralement et leur ai remis la feuille en mains propres."

 Dieter sembla satisfait, concluant.

"Nous devons être vigilants et prudents pour les prochains jours. Rien ne doit interférer avec les réunions qui auront lieu. Des rencontres de ce type ont beaucoup de conséquences."

En son for intérieur, E. trouvait tout cela très évident et par conséquent très ennuyeux : respectant cependant la rigueur, qui cachait peut-être une inquiétude ou une angoisse (mais elle aurait plutôt parié, à ce moment là, comme l'expression d'une facette psychorigide)

"Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je me montrerai vigilante et vérifierai si je détecte une anicroche."

Elle fit un petit sourire auquel Dieter répondit par un regard inquisiteur. Il n'ajouta cependant rien et prit congé.

**R. HALSEY  
**

  
  
Une fois rentré chez lui, R. ôta mécaniquement son blouson et saisit son smartphone pour vérifier s'il avait reçu un message. A l'absence de notifications, il déverrouilla l'engin pour regarder ses SMS, comme si cette action en ferait surgir soudain.  
  
Il n'y avait cependant rien.  
  
R. n'avait reçu aucune réponse aux deux SMS qu'il avait envoyé à E. et les plans sur la comète pour expliquer ce silence allaient donc bon train.  
  
Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça pour être honnête, et la situation lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait du mal à cacher.  
  
Le silence n'était pas la plus grande source d'interprétations ?  
  
Bien entendu, cela pouvait être simplement une manière de respecter la suspension en coupant toute communication pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines qui seraient bientôt terminées, en passant.  
  
R. n'était cependant ni en position de force professionnellement, ni personnellement, pour avoir quelque chose à dire sur ce choix. Il était juste un peu déçu, et ce 'un peu' était comme en grain de sable dans un fragile engrenage.  
  
Que se passerait-il à la fin des deux semaines ? Est-ce que leurs relations reprendraient comme elles l'avaient été ? Ou seraient-elles durablement changées ?  
  
Ainsi, a priori, la prochaine échéance serait l'entretien post-suspension, là où le bilan serait fait. L'idée étant que la suspendue fasse son repentir et explique qu'elle a compris la décision de suspension. A partir de là, le manager décide qu'on peut repartir à zéro.  
  
_Non_  
  
C'est à ce moment là que sa fille lui sauta dessus.  
  
"Papa ? L'ordinateur a un problème, maman a dit que c'est toi qui devais regarder."

Sa fille, qui était devenu le lien avec E..  
  
_Non, on ne repart jamais à zéro._


	27. Les non-dits

_She burns like the sun_

_And I can't look away_

_And she'll burn our_

_Horizons make no mistake_

**_Muse, Sunburn_ **

**E. RIVERS**

 Le lendemain, E. arriva en avance au lieu prévu et attendit donc les 4 agents qu'elle devait accompagner au lieu de réunion.

Elle profita de leur absence pour observer le hall, au sol brillamment lustré : en face du comptoir, une porte donnait sur le lieu de restauration, où la moitié des tables était actuellement occupé par ceux qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Des tapis persan donnaient un côté cosy à la pièce, mais également un peu ringard. Des tableaux contemporains, œuvres abstraites faites au couteau, ornaient les murs, comme pour compenser.

Il y avait 3 caméras, une couvrant le hall et l'entrée, et deux de part et autre du comptoir.

Entre l'entrée et la pièce de restauration, deux fauteuils encadrant un sofa en cuir encadraient une table basse, orné d'un bouquet de fleurs séchés. Des journaux datés d'aujourd'hui étaient à disposition des visiteurs.

L'agent belge fut le premier à arriver : il serra la main de E., qui s'enquit de sa soirée et de a qualité de sa chambre. Les deux agents français arrivèrent ensuite ensemble et l'agente belge fut la dernière arrivant pile à l'heure prévue.

Sans plus tarder, le groupe se dirigea alors vers l'extérieur et prit la voiture. E. reconnut un agent de sécurité du MI5, habillé en civil, le journal sous le bras, qui faisait parfaitement semblant d'attendre quelqu'un.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture, à l'avant, qu'elle le vit prendre son téléphone à travers le rétroviseur.

Ils arrivèrent avant l'équipe néerlandaise, et E. ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement car Dieter ne pourrait pas tempêter cette fois à propos d'un retard suspect.

**MYCROFT HOLMES  
**

Les talons d’Anthea résonnèrent dans la pièce: son talon gauche et son talon droit faisaient un bruit légèrement différent, mais qui lui permettait de l'identifier à l'aveugle. Tout comme il _savait_ de quelle paire de chaussures il s'agissait, même sans les avoir regardés aujourd'hui. Il serait Sherlock, il aurait sans doute fait un commentaire sur les chaussures pour signifier son intelligence, mais il n'était pas Sherlock.

Pourquoi Sherlock ?

C'était évident, non ?

Anthea posa les photocopies requises sur son bureau, entre lui et Lady Smallwood avec qui il faisait une dernière passe sur un document qui serait transmis aux services secrets venus en visite de courtoisie. Ils venaient de terminer, et lady Smallwood avait subtilement changé sa position sur son siège, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait aborder un nouveau sujet. Elle n'avait pas choisi son moment au hasard, car elle voulait profiter qu'Anthea soit à portée d'oreilles -et cette dernière entendrait, d'ailleurs- dans le but d'avoir les meilleurs conditions pour avoir sa réponse et un engagement de sa part.

Et bien entendu le sujet était

"Êtes-vous allé voir Sherlock récemment ?"

_C'était évident, non ?_

Sherlock était toujours un sujet de friction. Le combo du décès de l'ex-agente de l'AGRA et de la résurgence de Moriarty ne lui convenait guère et le mettait dans une position inconfortable.

"Non, pas récemment, mais il reste surveillé, bien entendu. Et il n'a pas bougé de son appartement depuis sa dernière sortie."

_Inutile de revenir sur la dernière sortie auquel il faisait référence._

"Je croyais que vous le voyiez régulièrement ? J'estime que le contexte actuel s'y prêterait."

Et il lui fallait ainsi se méfier. Il y avait une légère pointe d'impatience dans la voix de la lady. Le respect qui existait entre eux deux était mutuel et entretenu : elle contrôlait presque tout ce qui passait devant ses yeux et lui avait fait plusieurs fois aveuglément confiance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cependant, il lui arrivait aussi de prendre des initiatives contre son gré: la dernière en date étant quand elle avait mis Magnussen dans les mains de son frère, avec des conséquences dévastatrices pour eux deux. Ils n'en avaient jamais ouvertement parlé : chacun avait géré sa tempête personnelle et à sa façon, et le calme était revenu, sans qu'aucune bourrasque ne vienne perturber leur relation professionnelle.

Relation qui était, d'ailleurs, uniquement professionnelle. Nul besoin d'un adjectif pour le préciser.

_C'était évident, non ?_

**ANTHEA**

Les agents des services secrets étaient présents, mais Anthea ne les croiseraient sans doute pas...: il était dommage d'avoir participé à la préparation, aux rapports, et de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais l'assistante personnelle se consolait : si elle ne les voyait pas, c'était que tout se passait bien, comme prévu. Rester dans l'ombre était une de ses fonctions.

Alors que la réunion entre son boss et Lady Smallwood touchait à sa fin, cette dernière s'était enquis de Sherlock, et Anthea ne pouvait pas nier avoir un certain intérêt aux réponses que formulaient son boss. Depuis que ce dernier avait fait une escapade solitaire nocturne, après s'être retranché dans son appartement pendant une longue période, elle n'avait pris l'initiative de s'en enquérir une fois: quand elle lui avait demandé confirmation de programmer son rendez-vous habituel avec Sherlock dans l'appartement de ce dernier. La réponse avait été sèche et son boss s'était contenté de dire de l'annuler.

Elle n'avait pas insisté, ayant compris dans la réponse non verbale que c'était un sujet sur lequel il ne fallait pas insister.

Lady Smallwood, elle, pouvait se permettre d'insister. Ou plutôt: c'était aussi une partie de sa responsabilité implicite. Anthea fit de son mieux pour donner l'impression qu'elle n'écoutait pas, mais bien entendu, elle ne tromperait pas son chef. Et elle n'avait malheureusement aucun prétexte pour s'éloigner, elle devait préparer les dossiers.

"Le contexte actuel tend plutôt à ce que je...le laisse _exceptionnellement_ tranquille."

Lady Smallwood fit une légère moue, peu convaincue. Ainsi, elle partageait les mêmes inquiétudes qu'Anthea. Ça n'était guère rassurant. Allait-elle insister ? Ou est-ce que Anthea devrait saisir une opportunité pour demander, plus tard dans la semaine si...

Son boss ne laissa cependant pas la membre du gouvernement rebondir sur le sujet.

"Et...comment cela se passe avec votre secrétaire ? Arrivez-vous à vous projeter pour les mois à venir ?"

La tension monta d'un cran, tandis que le regard de Lady Smallwood se fit plus dur et fixa Mycroft Holmes. Pour Anthea, il était évident que son boss la questionnait à ce sujet, maintenant, car la lady avait parlé de Sherlock : elle trouvait ça assez bas, mais ne pouvait prendre parti contre son boss. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, faisant mine d'aligner les feuilles au millimètre avec des gestes lents.

La lady ne répondit pas immédiatement : Anthea entendait à présent le son des néons, et cela sonnait comme le calme avant la tempête. Elle leva légèrement la tête: la lady continuait de fixer son boss, avec des dagues dans les yeux. Son expression s'anima soudain, tandis qu'elle répondait, du même ton faussement décontracté.

"La secrétaire que vous m'avez imposé fait son travail...et les autres tâches  qui n'ont rien à voir avec sa fonction à l'occasion, avec une _certaine_ application. J'ai quelque peu de mal à avoir de la visibilité sur ce sujet mais je vous tiendrai informé."

Tandis que la tension redescendait dans une bruissement de papiers et de stylos qui se rangent, Anthea soupira légèrement, sans bruit. Quelquefois, avec ses deux-là, elle avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle d'un vieux couple.

**E. RIVERS**

Dieter arriva, le souffle légèrement court, peu après, et commença à s'excuser de son retard d'un ton plus aimable que la veille : E. Rivers sourit en disant que ce n'était rien, sans évoquer sa perplexité à s'excuser d'un retard de moins de cinq minutes, d'autant plus que les membres du MI5 et MI6 n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

E. proposa des boissons chaudes ou froides en attendant, et les deux groupes commencèrent à parler entre eux en anglais.

Sir Edwin arriva finalement accompagné d'un représentant du MI6 en charge des relations avec les services secrets des autres pays.

E., assise, à la table s'était mis en retrait et écoutait vaguement ce que disait le représentant du MI6. Il s'agissait de faire un bilan des collaborations passées et des affaires qui avaient secoué la région. Elle fit la traductrice pour l'un des agents français, en panne momentané de vocabulaire pour demander un éclaircissement sur les suites de l'arrestation d'un agent double à Bruxelles, côté anglais.

Son regard tomba sur Dieter, qui abordait une mine grave et concentrée et semblait presque nerveux : pourquoi, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

La réunion avait commencé depuis une heure quand le nom de Moriarty fut évoqué pour la première fois. Il y eut clairement un regain d'attention dans le groupe. Comme prévu, ce fut à ce moment-là que Lady Smallwood arriva avant qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet et l'attention de E. s'en trouva détournée comme un papillon par une flamme, échouant à accrocher au sujet présent. Elle repensait à leur dernière discussion qui avait failli mal tourner de son point de vue et à la révélation de son statut d'agente. A froid, elle se souvenait du premier entretien qu'elle avait eu pendant son embauche, où lady avait expliqué son travail qu'elle avait décrit comme de coordination.

Aurait-du-t-elle comprendre, à ce moment-là ? Pour être honnête, E. ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qu'elle faisait exactement. La confidentialité n'aidait pas : plus elle en savait, moins c'était, ironiquement clair. Et rester dans le flou lui permettait d'avoir le choix.

Les non-dits gardaient les secrets, mais étaient à double tranchant.

Le choix de revenir pleinement au service de R., songeait-elle tandis qu'une carte de l'Europe était affichée à l'écran pour montrer l'étendue du réseau de Moriarty démantelé. Penser à R. lui rappela qu'elle avait toujours de la rancœur pour lui, depuis qu'il l'avait suspendue.

_Oh!_

Elle avait oublié de le répondre au SMS avec tout ça. C'était cependant impoli de le faire maintenant, même si personne ne la regardait. Il faudrait qu'elle le fasse à la pause déjeuner.

**LADY SMALLWOOD**

L'agent du MI6 arriva enfin au cœur du sujet : Moriarty et les évènements récents. L'attention de la majorité des agents était focalisée sur lui, à l'exception de l'agente belge, qui était la plus expérimentée du groupe et qui la regardait du coin de l’œil : les deux femmes échangèrent un léger sourire, lourd de sens.

La vidéo de Moriarty fut projeté à l'écran, tandis que son "Did you miss me" fut entendu une bonne dizaine de secondes.

_Non, tu ne nous manquais pas._

Comme prévu, l'agent expliqua qu'une enquête était en cours pour déterminer la personne derrière ces agissements, souligna le fait que ce n'était pas le criminel consultant mais un tiers réutilisant son image et que l'agent mobilisé pour le démantèlement du réseau était de nouveau sur l'affaire.

L'agent français demanda d'un ton pressé, avec une nuance d'incrédulité comment le MI6 pouvait être sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un tierce, avant que celui-ci ne soit formellement identifié. L'agent du MI6 ne se démonta pas et rappela comment Moriarty était mort, que cette cause de mort était définitive et que le cadavre du criminel avait été identifié par de multiples sources.

L'agent néerlandaise demande la parole pour demander si les services du Royaume-Uni souhaitaient de l'aide ou des ressources de leurs services. L'agent belge puis l'agent français rebondirent d'ailleurs, en disant en chœur qu'ils étaient également prêts à collaborer. Un blanc passa pendant lequel l'agent du MI6 se tourna bien naturellement vers sir Edwin, plus à même à répondre à la question.

 "Nous vous remercions pour vos propositions. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas besoin de forces supplémentaires sur l'affaire et nous estimons qu'elle ne se délimite qu'au Royaume-Uni."

Étrange. Elle aurait pensé que l'agente belge serait intervenue à la fin. Tout s'était mieux déroulée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

**R. HALSEY**

 A la fin de la semaine, quoiqu'il se passait, la dernière pause déjeuner avant le week-end avait toujours un avant-goût de week-end. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était mauvais signe. R. partait du bureau pour aller manger avec ces subordonnées et déverrouilla son téléphone pour ouvrir le message sans faire attention à l'émetteur.

Il stoppa net dans le couloir en lisant un bonjour, suivi de l'adresse d'un magasin dans un marché vendant des beignets de légumes, sans signe de ponctuation.

Son collègue, qui avait remarqué l'attention inhabituel de son supérieur pour son smartphone au point qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question, le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"R. ? Un problème ?"

E. cligna des yeux, regarda son collègue puis de nouveau le téléphone qu'il remit dans sa poche.

"Mhh ? Non, non..."

Sentiments mitigés entre un certain soulagement - car il commençait à se demander si _quelque chose_ n'était pas arrivé et l'agacement car il y avait, dans cette attente, comme un signe de rébellion qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

**E. RIVERS**

La séance était terminée sans évènement majeur : la réunion était même ennuyeuse, enfin du moins quand E. écoutait, se morigéna-t-elle. Il lui faudrait être plus attentive cet après-midi où elle devait servir de guide avec Dieter aux représentants étrangers, ainsi que demain matin, où ils seraient de nouveau en réunion pour parler du Brexit.

Pour le déjeuner, un buffet avait été commandé chez un traiteur. Dieter observa tous les petits fours ainsi que les verrines comme si elles étaient suspectes, ainsi que les wraps fish and chips.

Elle avait pris le temps d'envoyer le SMS à R., qui lui avait répondu une dizaine plus tard d'un "OK, merci. Bon week-end et à lundi". Si c'était une tentative de la mettre sur pression, c'était raté. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, dont un absence de week-end.

Sir Edwin, l'agent du MI6 et Lady Smallwood prirent congé et E. revint avec les agents français et belges à l'hôtel. Elle devait attendre dans le hall le temps qu'ils se rafraichissent voire changent de tenue. N'ayant pas de sujet à traiter, elle se promena dans la grande pièce, entra dans la salle de restaurant et consulta le menu, composée de nombreux plats à la carte avec des spécialités européennes. Elle eut même le temps de zieuter la carte des vins proposant des bouteilles italiennes hors de prix. Son téléphone vibra, indiquant un SMS d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas: c'était signé Dieter qui indiquait le parcours qu'il allait faire, et indiquant qu'il venait de quitter l'hôtel avec sa délégation, lui ordonnant de lui indiquer ce qu'elle allait faire.

Avec un soupir, elle accusa réception du parcours et indiqua qu'elle ferait de même quand il serait déterminé de son côté. S'approchant d'un coin du hall où des prospectus avaient été entreposé, E. saisit un guide touristique avec une carte de Londres. Elle commença par repérer le parcours que ferait Dieter, qui proposait de faire un détour par plusieurs des grands monuments de la vie, avant de revenir vers la Tamise pour rejoindre les rues concentrant des magasins permettant aux représentants d'acheter éventuellement des souvenirs pour leurs proches.

Les agents francophones finirent par arriver un à un dans le hall. Après avoir discuté des possibilités, ils tombèrent d'accord pour longer la Tamise à pied, et ensuite aller dans les rues : ils demandèrent en particulier des boutiques de thé.

E. pianota sur son téléphone pour indiquer son programme à Dieter sur le canal de surveillance. Marchant devant, elle s'arrêta de temps en temps pour nommer les bâtiments qui étaient visibles et présenter un bref historique pour chacun. Sans doute assez insuffisant si elle était guide touristique mais tout à fait convenable pour l'exercice.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe de Dieter à la traversée d'un pont.

Tandis que tous les représentants faisaient les boutiques, Dieter s'approcha de E. et lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint.

"Avez-vous vu quelque chose de suspect ? Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Rien à signaler." Sentant le regard de Dieter, elle ajouta "Et de votre côté ?"

Croisant les bras, il annonça, d'un ton presque déçu. "Non, rien. J'ai cru qu'une personne nous suivait au loin à un moment quand nous longions la Thames, mais je l'ai perdu de vue.

E. haussa les épaules: la plupart des piétons longeaient la Tamise, tirer des conclusions semblait hasardeux mais elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle rebondit gentiment, comme pour relativiser, en baissant d'un ton.

"De toute façon, nous sommes surtout là pour les promener aujourd'hui"

"Oui, mais nous sommes en première ligne."

E. haussa les épaules et murmura rapidement, tandis qu'un agent approchait, un sac à la main.

"C'est un peu difficile de surveiller et de gérer une visite"

L'après-midi passait lentement, fait de piétinements et d'attente.

Dieter fit un moment signe à E. de se rapprocher. L'air un peu ennuyé, il demanda si E. connaissait la boutique "Irregular Choice".

L'agente néerlandaise ajouta en anglais qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de chaussures, et montra à E. un escarpin coloré et orné de multiples motifs brillants où le talon était une cage à oiseaux.

Oui, elle en avait entendu parler.

"Oui, cette boutique me dit quelque chose...je crois que ce n'est pas très loin de Regent street, on doit pouvoir y aller à pied, je vais vérifier."

**ANTHEA**

Sur les écrans, les ingénieurs suivaient à la trace le groupe des représentants étrangers, changeant de caméra régulièrement pour lui suivre. Quand bien même des agents en civil surveillaient les alentours, les caméras étaient à la fois là pour les assister mais aussi compléter la surveillance.

Anthea leva les yeux de son écran : ils venaient d'arriver dans une boutique appelé Irregular Choices. Les agentes étaient rentrées dans la boutique en compagnie d’E., tandis que Dieter stationnait devant la boutique, les bras croisés. Les agents étaient eux entrés dans la boutique faisant face, appelés Pylones, vendant des articles décos. Anthea soupira légèrement, en continuant de dérouler le fil Facebook d'un jeune étudiant suédois récemment arrivé à Londres.

Quel crime avait-il commis pour qu'Anthea épluche sa vie ? Il venait de louer un studio dans la rue de Baker Street, et son boss tenait à faire vérifier le _Curriculum Vitae_ de toute personne séjournant dans la rue, même pour une durée courte.

Le jeune homme semblait tout à fait inoffensif. Inoffensif, car quelque consommation de marijuana lui avait fait perdre son innocence. Ce genre de détail qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas indiquer à Mycroft Holmes dans son briefé. Si Sherlock était toujours un sujet sensible, le combo des drogues était potentiellement explosif. Sven n'étant là que pour un stage court, elle savait par expérience qu'il n'y aurait pas de mesure particulière à son encontre.

Quand elle eut terminé sa note, elle ferma l'application, révélant un autre flux venant d'une caméra de surveillance situé sur Baker Street. Son boss avait insisté pour qu'elle garde un œil dessus, et dans le cas peu probable où les services secrets étrangers venaient à fureter dans la rue, elle devait lui envoyer un SMS (il était au Diogenes pour l'après-midi et ne pourrait répondre à un appel). Un peu perplexe par rapport à la demande, Anthea avait cherché à en creuser un peu plus, mais Antarctica était resté évasif : c'était une précaution parce que Sherlock étant l'agent travaillant sur Moriarty et que les services secrets lors de cette rencontre pour le criminel et qu'il préférait éviter des interférences inutiles.

Rejetant la tête en arrière tout en regardant les grands écrans devant elle, où elle devinait l'ombre de E. rejoignant Dieter devant la devanture de la boutique de chaussures, elle se dit qu'au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'aucun ne s'était croisé.

 Ce n'était donc pas la réponse à la questions en suspens.

Car quand Anthea avait demandé si Mycroft Holmes pensait que ces derniers souhaitent entrer en contact avec le détective, il avait répondu.

"Je ne pense pas. Il est très probable que la personne qui a ressuscité Moriarty va impliquer d'autres services secrets...si ce n'est déjà fait, ce qui expliquerait la visite...la question est: comment ?"

 


	28. Des choix irréguliers (partie 1)

**???**

Elle s'aimait bien en châtain. Elle avait un peu tout essayé en couleurs naturelles, mais le châtain était vraiment ce qu'il lui allait le mieux, se dit-elle en rajustant des mèches frisés derrière les oreilles de sa main droite manucuré.

C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ait à quitter Londres de si bonne heure.

Elle s'était bien amusée hier dans son personnage à semer les derniers grains de sable qui bloqueraient la mécanique.

Elle aurait aimé être encore présente aujourd'hui, mais il était important qu'elle revienne dans sa cellule pour la suite de son plan et s'assurer que son grand frère ne détecterait rien et de garder sous contrôle ce cher David. De toute façon, elle ne serait pas dans les pièces où tout se jouerait. Peu de personnages pouvaient s'en targuer.

Non pas que, _si elle avait voulu_ , elle n'aurait pas pu y être.

Le taxi passa dans Baker Street: elle eut un sourire en passant devant le 221B. Le lieu de restauration n'était pas encore ouvert aux clients, mais les propriétaires s'activaient déjà.

**ANTHEA**

Le temps humide tendait à rendre ses cheveux particulièrement indisciplinés, ce qui amenait la PA de Mycroft Holmes à passer sur quelques mèches le lisseur à cheveux.  Elle venait de terminer et vérifier devant le miroir si tout était convenable quand son téléphone, qu'elle gardait à portée de main, vibra.

C'était son boss.

Il était huit heures tapantes.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

Problème à l'horizon.

Sa main droite quitta sa chevelure et déverrouilla l'appareil.

"Il y a un problème, monsieur ?"

Cette entrée en matière pouvait sembler un peu brutal. Les échanges téléphoniques étaient cependant codifiées par des règles précises que chacun, des deux côtés, avait dû apprendre et avait apposé un accord. Naturellement, tout était implicite, et rien n'était écrit.

Au début, Anthea avait l'habitude, comme toute secrétaire normale de commencer par un "bonjour, bonsoir monsieur". Si elle n'avait pas vu son boss depuis plus de 72h, elle commençait par une petite conversation, s'enquérant du bien être de son boss, du déroulé de son voyage. Elle avait remarqué que son boss répondait très peu ou de manière évasive. Ne comprenant pas le problème, elle avait testé plusieurs variantes, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis, un jour, tout s'était éclairé.

Son boss avait alors quasiment disparu, sans indiquer la nature de sa mission ou  de sa destination. Elle avait eu simplement le droit à un SMS -alors qu'il n'en écrivait jamais- signifiant son absence et son indisponibilité totale sur 7 jours, des instructions à prendre en cas d'appel, ainsi que que la date et l'heure à laquelle elle serait rappelée.

Ce jour là, elle n'avait dit: "Bonjour monsieur, j'espère que vous allez bien ?" et n'avait eu comme réponse qu'un silence. Elle avait alors cherché à vérifier si elle l'entendait, mais n'eut comme une réponse que le bruit lointain d'une respiration.

L'idée qu'il n'était pas du tout d'humeur pour du _small talk_ (qu'il ne l'avait jamais été) lui traversa l'esprit. Rectifiant le tir, elle murmura, sans balbutier: "Désolée monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?". Elle avait eu le droit à une réponse avec une liste d'instructions organisant son retour, ainsi qu'un merci en fin de conversation.

S'était alors passé deux ans, avant qu'un appel très matinal, pendant une journée de congés, sur une période très difficile, la sorte de sa réserve.

Elle avait décroché à moitié ensommeillée, et n'avait eu le temps de rien dire qu'il commençait à faire un topo de la situation. Elle l'avait coupé.

"Monsieur, je sais que je dois rester disponible le week-end, mais mon contrat stipule bien que cela ne sera pas avant 9h00 ces jours-là, sauf mention au moins un jour avant et à moins de cas de force majeure. Rien ne m'obligeait à vous répondre et rien ne m'oblige à ne pas accepter que vous ne commenciez pas par un bonjour dans ces circonstances !"

Quand elle eut fini, elle avala sa salive, un peu surprise par sa propre réaction. Elle avait entendu son boss se gratter la gorge au loin, avant de reprendre la parole.

"Mes excuses. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, j'avais omis ce détail du contrat."

Il s'interrompit, comme pour laisser à Anthea le temps de digérer cette information.

"Consentez-vous à poursuivre cet appel ? A présent que vous être réveillée, cela me semble futile de décrocher et de vous rappeler dans deux heures..."

Après qu'elle ait accepté, la conversation avait continué. Son boss s'était adapté, au point d'avoir trouvé des solutions dans le cas où il ne serait plus disponible à l'heure fatidique: il lui avait écrit deux fois par SMS (en commençant par un "bonjour") et une fois, il lui avait transmis un message par un intermédiaire de confiance.

"Il y a un problème, monsieur ?" indiquait tacitement qu'il pouvait entrer dans le vif du sujet, ce qu'il fit.

"Un contre-temps de dernière minute, pour le moment. Dieter n'est pas disponible pour amener les réprésentants néerlandais et flamands ce matin. Pourriez-vous le remplacer ? La voiture viendra vous chercher devant chez vous."

Oh, c'était une occasion de _les_ rencontrer. Ce ne se refusait pas.

"Je ne parle pas vraiment néerlandais, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas le choix. Je suis bientôt prête, monsieur."

**E. RIVERS  
**

E. commençait à bien connaître la route entre chez elle et l'hôtel où elle attendrait les représentants francophones.  Les deux jours précédents s'étaient passés sans accroc et la pression était retombée un peu.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet de discussion était le Brexit et elle le considérait comme un sujet plus simple, car moins brûlant d'actualité que Moriarty...d'autant plus qu'elle avait également appris que Dieter serait pas présent ce matin. La pression retombait légèrement.

Les membres francophones prirent leur temps pour la rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée : une fois tous réunis, ils prirent leur véhicule attitré pour rejoindre le bâtiment de réunion. Posant son bloc-notes à sa place habituelle, elle balaya la pièce du regard, pour voir si une nouvelle tête était présente, remplaçant Dieter.

Un bruit de talons annonça l'arrivée d'Anthea, qui prit la place de son confrère, indiquant par là qu'elle remplaçait l'homme. Elle eut un sourire carnassier pour E., qui se força à sourire en réponse, de manière plus timide.

Ce fut directement Lord Edwin qui mena la session, rappelant à quel point les services secrets dépendaient ou non des politiciens actuels, la manière dont laquelle ils étaient projetés internationalement via la Common Wealth, et les liens historiques qu'ils avaient avec l'Europe et l'Union Européenne.

 Puis vient le Brexit. Lord Edwin expliqua que les Services secrets, sous sa direction, s'étaient réunis avec les responsables des différents corps politiques (anti ou pro Brexit), le premier ministre sortant et la nouvelle ministre sortante pour établir un accord de principe qui ne pourrait être remis en cause par aucun changement gouvernemental à court et moyen terme. Accord stipulant que la politiques des services secrets resterait figé pendant un an, et que les membres du Cabinet garderaient leur place pendant deux ans. Pendant qu'il déroulait les détails de l'accord, E. entendit murmurer l'agent français à sa collègue, en français, un "Le changement, ce n'était pas maintenant" en référence à un slogan politique qui aurait bientôt cinq ans.

Quand il eut terminé, l'agent belge posa des questions sur l'étendue du principe et s'il s'appliquait avec certaines missions en cours, déjà programmés dans l'année et les futures qui seraient en discussion. Le responsable des services secrets confirma que c'était inclus. Malgré les tons cordiaux, E. avait l'impression que l'atmosphère de la pièce était plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire: comme si une bulle menaçait de s'éclater ce que chacun veillait à ce que cela n'éclate pas.

 L'agente française intervint en suivant, en demandant d'un ton sec ce qui se passerait si une des régions du Royaume-Uni devenait indépendante...

**ANTHEA**

Elle eut un sourire en entendant la formulation de la question, qui laissa d'ailleurs Porlock perplexe au point qu'il demande à répéter la question. Il ne s'agissait pas de _régions_ mais de _nations_ à part entières : l'agente reformula la question en citant le cas de l’Écosse, confirmant ce qu'elle avait deviné.

Elle se souvint que lors du vote d'indépendance, avoir entendu l'avis de son boss sur la question, qui avait prédit avec justesse qu'il serait rejeté. Il faudrait à l'occasion qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il en pensait à présent que la question était d'elle-même revenue en Écosse, mais dans les autres nations.

Lord Edwin, avait calmement répondu qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de changement brutal au niveau des services secrets dans tous les cas de figure à cause de l'inertie, et que dans le cas improbable où une ou des indépendances aurait lieu, d'autres accords de principe du même acabit seraient signés, et qu'ils l'étaient déjà implicitement.

La discussion dériva alors un peu, en discutant politique, élections, les agents demandant à Edwin s'il pensait que l'indépendance pouvait arriver et si le gouvernement avait vraiment l'intention de faire le Brexit ou non...paradoxalement, cette dérive où inévitablement on finissait par potentiellement critiquer le pouvoir en place, contribua à détendre l'atmosphère un peu lourde du début de session.

D'un geste mécanique, Anthea en profita pour vérifier son smartphone s'il n'y avait pas d'incendie à éteindre : elle avait reçu le planning de midi et début d'après-midi, avec des instructions. C'en était presque décevant...

**E. RIVERS**

La pause de midi arriva enfin. Les plateaux repas avaient du retard, et les groupes d'agents parlaient entre eux dans leur langue native.

E. consulta ses mails arrivés depuis ce matin, et passa rapidement sur le planning prévu - le temps de déjeuner avait été pris large, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne serait sans doute pas décalé. Anthea était sur son smartphone et semblait pianoter un message. Après un soupir, elle se leva dans le but de se dégourdir les jambes, pour voir où en étaient les plateaux repas.

En franchissant la porte par où ils étaient arrivés les jours précédents, elle longea le couloir inconnu, guidé par des éclats de voix. Elle surprit ceux qui s'occupaient de la présentation des plateaux en pleine dispute...de ce qu'elle avait compris, l'un avait terminé de préparer l'agencement quand on leur avait annoncé qu'à cause d'un problème fournisseur, il fallait tout refaire avec de la nourriture différente.

E. fronça les sourcils en arrivant à leur niveau et en regardant la quantité de nourriture. Le nouveau fournisseur semblait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis 3 jours apparemment. Mimant de prendre le plat de  petits fours, elle dit simplement:

"Je peux vous aider à transporter tout ça jusque là-bas ?"

**ANTHEA, 3 heures plus tard  
**

Après un déjeuner qu'elle avait trouvé extrêmement copieux au point qu'elle s'était demandé si le but n'avait pas été d'assommer les agents de manière à ce qu'ils somnolent tout l'après-midi, Anthea avait accompagner les agents jusqu'à Buckingham Palace, où ils auraient droit à une visite exclusive. Elle l'avait l'habitude d'aller régulièrement sur le lieu avec son boss. Sa mission terminée, la voiture l'avait redéposé au Parlement, sans encombre hormis les embouteillages habituelles.

Son boss l'appela tandis qu'elle se séchait les mains dans les toilettes. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Attrapant l'appareil de deux doigts, elle le colla à son oreille.

-Bonjour Anthea. Tout se passe toujours bien de votre côté ?

Voyons. Il savait très bien la réponse à cette question. Elle l'aurait signalé s'il y avait eu le moindre problème. Et il était censé avoir aussi une liaison caméra avec le lieu.

-Il y a un problème, monsieur ?

\- Potentiellement, oui. Je suis en direction de l'hôpital pour constater sur place...

L'hôpital...est ce que cela voulait dire que...

-C'est au sujet votre frère, monsieur ?

demanda Anthea, un ton plus bas.

Oh, cela lui avait échappé. D'habitude, elle évitait de le nommer par son lien familial, mais par son nom et prénom.

Un silence au bout du fil accueillit cette déduction. Tonnerre, qu'avait encore manigancé Sherlock ?

 La  porte des toilettes s'ouvrit alors avec fracas.

**E. RIVERS**

En arrivant au Parlement quasiment vide où sa seule mission était l'astreinte, E. s'était autorisée une sieste dans son bureau. Ayant soif, elle avait pris la direction des toilettes pour remplir sa bouteille et se rafraichir. La porte était coincée et elle dut s'appuyer pour ouvrir, de manière peu discrète.

Et bien sûr, Anthea devait être présente dans les yeux et témoin de cela. L'air contrite, elle allait marmonner une excuse, mais son expression se figea en voyant qu'elle était au téléphone et que la jeune femme avait une expression...presque apeurée.

Mince, que c'était gênant...Elle se précipita dans le premier cabinet de toilettes. Elle entendit le bruit des talons d'Anthea, la porte qui s'ouvre et se claque.

Après être restée un moment, E. tira la chasse comme si ne rien n'était, remplit sa bouteille, et ouvrit en douceur la porte. Anthea était là, l'expression grave, pianotant son smartphone pour mettre fin à la conversation.

En voyant E., elle avança directement vers elle et demanda sans plus de préambule.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Surprise, E. Rivers se demanda pourquoi cette question tombait maintenant, en plein milieu de l'après-midi...ou était-ce en lieu, avec, euh, les toilettes ? Anthea avait une expression tellement sérieuse qu'elle finit par bredouiller.

"...m-oui ?"

"Vraiment ? Vous êtes parfaitement bien ? Vous n'avez aucun souci ?"

Regardant autour d'elle comme pour savoir si elle n'aurait pas raté un épisode, mais le Parlement était désert, E. balbutia:

"Je..enfin..je suis un peu fatiguée mais ça v..."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose...cela vient de tomber et sans doute bouleverser le planning..."

"Oh... ?"

Quelque chose était-il arrivé au palais ?

"L'agent Dieter est à l'hôpital. Il a été empoisonné."


End file.
